Darker than Night
by lightning chrome
Summary: Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Hyuuga Hinata? Aku akan memberikanmu dua buah pilihan. Aku hanya ingin tahu kenyataannya. Dia tunanganku! Chapter 9 : Hinata vs Kuro, update, Tambahan chapter baru SIDE STORY :KAKASHI PAST, update too! mind to RnR? warning multipairing inside!
1. Chapter 1 Kuro The Demon

_A/N : Ini adalah salah satu fic story berdasarkan inspirasi saya dari berbagai sumber yang saya jadikan satu. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan. Hanya untuk hiburan semata._ _Mengandung banyak genre._

_Cerita ini kemungkinan besar jadi berbeda pair tergantung alurnya. Mohon maaf kalau khusus "Hyuuga Uchiha The Eternal Enemy" harus saya hapus berikut cerita saya yang lain. __Sebagai gantinya cerita ini lanjutannya._

_Selamat membaca. Mohon review. No flame, please.  
_

Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber :

Warning : DANGER ,spoiler, abal, dll_  
_

**Darker than Night** by_ Lightning Chrome_

I do not own Naruto

**Summary :**

Segala hal yang ia miliki jatuh tak bersisa. Kegelapan menyelimutinya. Tak peduli, sekuat apapun ia berjuang. Hanya kegagalan di depan matanya.

Kegelapan mengambil alih kehidupannya. Seperti matahari yang tak lagi bersinar di sudut terdalam hatinya. Selama ia menutup mata, hanya kegelapanlah tujuannya.

Dan selama ada kegelapan, selalu ada kebencian. Dan kebencian itu selalu menimbulkan api dendam. Tak ada yang tersisa selain kesakitan dan kemarahan. Kesepian dan kekosongan. Apapun yang terjadi, hanya satu hal yang ia miliki, _balas dendam._

Selamat datang di dunianya.

xXXxXXxXXx

**Do You Know That Hope Is Fake In This World ? **

_Apa kau tahu kalau harapan itu sesuatu yang palsu_

xXXxXXxXXx

_Lima ratus tahun yang lalu~_

Lari, terus berlari. Tak peduli apapun yang bisa dilakukan, ia harus berlari untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dia hendak ditangkap dan dihukum untuk kejahatan yang telah dilakukannya. Ya, mereka akan mengirimnya kembali ke tempat asalnya. Ke **Dunia Bawah** tempat para jahanam berasal. Dia tidak mau itu, dia suka _disini_.

Disini, adalah tempatnya sekarang. Dia mendapatkan kesenangan, dengan melakukan pembantaian dan memberi orang-orang menyedihkan itu, pelajaran. Dia cukup beruntung, berada di sini, di dunia manusia. Beruntung sekali baginya, ada beberapa orang manusia yang memanggilnya ke dunia ini.

Para manusia itu, memanggilnya untuk memanfaatkan dirinya, namun pada akhirnya dialah yang membunuh mereka. Tragis memang.

Dia, **Kuro** namanya, tidak bisa dimanfaatkan oleh para manusia. Dia membenci semua manusia, mereka tidak ada harganya di depan matanya, kecuali sosok makhluk tidak berguna dan menyebalkan. Rapuh dan pantas untuk diinjak-injak.

Bagi seorang iblis seperti dirinya, manusia hanya sekedar santapan. Selama berada di dunia manusia, Kuro telah membunuh sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan manusia. Dan empat puluh persen diantaranya, meninggal karena dijadikan makanan bagi sang iblis.

Kuro, bukanlah iblis biasa.

Ia adalah iblis pemangsa manusia sekaligus pembunuh berdarah dingin. Dengan memakan jiwa manusia, manusia yang disantapnya akan lenyap tak berbekas. Dan umur manusia yang dimakannya, akan menambah jumlah umur dirinya. Persis menyerupai dewa kematian. Dan enam puluh persen sisanya, ia bunuh untuk memuaskan hasratnya sendiri. Karena itu, di dunia manusia, dirinya dijuluki **MAOH**, yang artinya raja iblis.

Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut hitam selegam malam itu dengan senang hati, menyambut gelar yang diberikan kepadanya tanpa pikir panjang. Dia sudah siap membunuh korbannya yang keseribu sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan _manusia itu._

Manusia yang identik dengan seorang biksu, namun berhasil melukainya hingga separah ini.

Kuro ingin sekali membunuh dan menyantapnya, namun apa daya, keadaannya saat ini tidak memungkinkan. Iblis itu mengumpat sejadi-jadinya. Dan apa mau dikata, dia hanya bisa berlari. Dia sadar, kalau kondisinya saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk membunuh biksu tersebut. Jadi dia memilih kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

Melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya, dia sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatannya. Namun dari arah depan, tiba-tiba muncul berbagai macam senjata mengarah kepadanya, namun berhasil ia tangkis. Kuro terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kuro, kau dituduh sebagai tersangka atas kasus pembunuhan dan pembantaian penduduk di wilayah ini. Tolong, serahkan dirimu secara baik-baik." perintah salah seorang ninja bertopeng di hadapannya.

Melihat kesepuluh ninja pelindung di hadapannya, Kuro sama sekali tidak merasa takut atau merasa gentar. Meskipun dirinya terluka, pandangannya terhadap manusia sama sekali tidak berubah. Mata merahnya menatap bosan, orang-orang di depannya.

"Kalian pikir, aku mau menyerahkan diri kepada kalian, wahai manusia-manusia menyedihkan?" dengus sang iblis. "JANGAN HARAP !" Kuro berteriak seraya menyeringai, sehingga menimbulkan api kemarahan di mata mereka.

Namun karena terlalu terfokus dengan para ninja di hadapannya, Kuro tidak sadar kalau dari belakangnya, sang biksu telah mendahuluinya dan mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Gaishan no jutsu." Lalu muncullah sebuah lubang hitam yang dengan sekejap memerangkap dirinya. "Sial !" geramnya. Sebelum sempat menghindar, ia sudah terlanjur tertelan di dalamnya.

Semua ninja bertopeng yang mengejarnya, berbalik menatap ke arah biksu di hadapannya, mereka semua berlutut memberi hormat pada orang suci di hadapannya. Seorang laki-laki dengan topeng rubah berbalik menghadapi rekan sesamanya, dan berbicara "Kuro, Maoh telah tertangkap. Sekarang kita kembali dan laporkan ke Tuan Penguasa. "

"Siap."

Mereka semua tiba-tiba menghilang dalam sekejap mata, menuju ke tempat tujuan dimana sang iblis ditahan.

.

xXXxXXx

_**Human is Annoying**_

_Manusia itu Makhluk yang Menyebalkan_

xXXxXXx

**.**

Tidak ada satupun yang bisa membuat sang iblis menghargai nyawa manusia, karena baginya, nyawa manusia sangatlah rapuh dan ia tidak menyukai kerapuhan. Dan malang bagi manusia yang bertemu dengannya, karena sudah dapat dipastikan kalau nyawa manusia tersebut tidak akan selamat.

Namun sepertinya untuk kali ini tidak, terbukti kali ini yang melihatnya bukanlah satu dua orang saja. Namun beratus-ratus orang. Mata merahnya menatap tajam ke arah para manusia, penghuni desa tersebut. Sebuah desa yang belum memiliki nama. Namun tidaklah penting bernama atau tidak. Baginya sama sekali tidak ada artinya.

Setelah iblis itu ditangkap, mereka kemudian mengikatnya dan menguncinya dengan jurus pelumpuh. Sehingga seluruh bagian tubuhnya dari atas hingga ke bawah tidak bisa bergerak terkecuali leher dan kepalanya.

"Orang ini telah menewaskan sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan orang di desa ini. Mulai dari ayah, ibu, anak-anak, kakek, nenek, bibi, paman kita... Dia adalah seorang pembunuh yang tidak peduli dengan nyawa orang lain." tunjuk salah seorang dari orang tua di desa tersebut kepada sang iblis.

"Karena aku adalah iblis, apa lagi yang kalian harapkan. Apa kalian berpikir kalau aku akan bersikap baik dan ramah pada kalian, manusia? Aku membunuh, itulah aku, dan aku adalah kegelapan. Kalian para manusia, tidak lebih dari sekedar mangsaku!" seringai kejam berkembang di wajahnya menyebabkan seluruh penduduk berteriak, meminta iblis itu untuk segera dibunuh.

"Jika kita melepaskannya, dia akan membunuh lagi, sudah bunuh saja dia!" teriak seorang wanita dari balik kerumunan. "Dia membunuh putriku... Padahal dia baru berusia tiga tahun.. Iblis itu tidak punya hati,, DASAR MONSTER!"

Kuro menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, mengarahkan pandangan mengerikannya ke arah wanita tersebut. "Aku memang tidak memiliki hati, manusia! Aku adalah iblis. Iblis hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri." terangnya, mengabaikan lemparan batu dari para penduduk yang menyumpahinya.

**"Tolong, tenangkan diri kalian."**

Sebuah suara tegas datang dari belakang kerumunan. Menyebabkan para penduduk menjauh memberi ruang bagi penguasa mereka. Sesosok pria berjenggot muncul, mengenakan pakaian ala bangsawan dengan kimono berwarna putih. Di tangannya membawa sebuah kipas dengan simbol yang menyerupai api ( simbol di sini mirip dengan simbol Hyuuga pada umumnya ).

Di belakangnya muncul seorang biksu yang berhasil menangkap Kuro. Dia mempunyai rambut panjang dan runcing yang mengalir ke belakang dengan gaya yang serupa dengan Madara Uchiha ( yang sudah membaca komiknya pasti tahu ). Dia memakai pakaian seperti jubah dengan kerah terbuka tinggi dan baju besi.

Di dadanya tergantung kalung dengan enam magatama berwarna merah. Di dahinya terdapat semacam tanduk pelindung. Di belakang pundaknya tergantung sebuah katana besar dan di tangan kanannya membawa sebuah Shakujo, yaitu tongkat cincin Budha yang sering digunakan untuk berdoa ataupun sebagai senjata yang efektif.

Kuro memberikan death glare terbaiknya kepada sang biksu.

"Jadi inikah Maoh yang sering disebut-sebut itu?" tanyanya seraya membuka kipasnya, entah pertanyaan tersebut diajukan untuk sang iblis, sang biksu atau para penduduk.

Mendengar pertanyaan tuannya, pemimpin dari sepuluh ninja pelindung berlutut seraya menjawab,

"Benar tuan, orang ini dituduh sebagai pelaku pembunuhan berantai para penduduk di desa ini. Dan sudah jelas bagi kami untuk meminta hukuman yang seberat-beratnya bagi..." ucapan ninja bertopeng tersebut terhenti, dari balik topengnya ia menatap wajah sang iblis. Tatapan benci sekaligus marah mewarnai wajahnya.

"Monster ini." lanjutnya seraya menunduk.

Pria berjenggot yang diketahui sebagai penguasa wilayah itu menggerakkan kipasnya. Menyebabkan hembusan angin keluar menerpa tubuh dan wajah tuanya. Dia seraya menimbang-nimbang.

"Dasar makhluk menyebalkan!" umpat Kuro dalam hati.

"Baiklah, dengan ini saya menyatakan, kalau kau **Kuro Maoh** akan dihukum dan menjalani sisa hidupmu seluruhnya di **Hutan Terlarang** sebagai akibat dari kejahatanmu. Selamanya kau akan disegel disana tanpa ada satu orang pun yang bisa mendatangi ataupun menolongmu." ujar penguasa memberikan titah. "Bawa dia !"

"Siap. Kami laksanakan."

Menganggukkan kepalanya, para ninja pelindung menghampiri Kuro, iblis itu masih memasang mimik yang sama, suram, bahkan cenderung _gelapmengerikan_. Dengan kode di tangannya , pemimpin mereka memberikan kode untuk membawa sang iblis ke Hutan Terlarang.

Namun tidak diketahui oleh mereka, pandangan gelap Kuro hanya tertuju ke satu orang saja, yaitu ke biksu suci yang memiliki mata dengan warna dasar ungu dengan lingkaran hitam yang berulang di dalamnya.

Hanya dengan bertemu pandang, Kuro tahu kalau biksu tersebut memiliki kekuatan yang amat besar.

"Biksu keparat."

**Rikudou Sennin**

**The Legend of Sage Six Path**

.

Sepeninggal mereka, pandangan penguasa tua itu kembali menatap tamu kehormatannya. "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya, tuan biksu." senyumnya, seraya menunduk hormat. "Tanpa bantuan anda, iblis itu tidak mungkin tertangkap. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak."

Biksu yang memiliki mata rinnegan itu menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Seraya menjawab dengan sopan. "Tidak perlu sungkan. Saya hanya membantu menciptakan perdamaian di wilayah ini."

Sang penguasa mengangguk, dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penduduk. "Mulai hari ini, atas jasa dan kepahlawanan dari tuan biksu, saya dengan bangga memberikan gelar "**Sage**" pada anda." Semua penduduk bersorak-sorai menyambut pengangkatan bagi pahlawan mereka itu.

Sang penguasa kembali menatap ke arah biksu," Nah, sekarang katakan. Siapa nama anda tuan biksu."

Sang biksu terdiam. Mulutnya kemudian mulai terbuka. "Aku hanyalah seorang **Sennin**, (sennin disini sama artinya dengan pertapa atau biksu ). Aku berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru dunia untuk menyebarkan ajaran kebaikan dan perdamaian. Namaku **_Rikudou. _**Kalian bisa memanggilku, **Rikudou Sennin**."

_Dan waktu pun berlalu..._

xXXxXXxXXx

**Despair is the only truth i've got**

_Takdir adalah kebenarannya_

_xXXxXXxXXx_

_Lima ratus tahun kemudian ~_

Seorang pria keturunan Uchiha memandang Hutan terlarang di hadapannya tepat melalui lubang di topengnya. Dan dibalik topeng yang dikenakannya, sebuah seringai tampak jelas terpatri di wajahnya, namun tersembunyi dengan baik, berkat topeng yang dikenakannya.

"Jadi disini tempat dimana Kuro Maoh disegel. Aku penasaran jika dia masih berada di sini atau tidak."

Berjalan menyusuri hutan pria tersebut berhenti. Di hadapannya ada sebuah penghalang berisi segel yang terpasang panjang melingkar sampai ke bagian terdalam hutan. Dan untungnya dia mengetahui jurus tersebut, dengan cepat pria itu membentuk segel tangan. Dan berhasil masuk melewati pembatas tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

Jauh di kedalaman hutan, pemilik mata berwarna merah terbuka, aura mengerikan terpancar dari kedua bola matanya. Dalam sekejap, sosok itu hilang entah kemana.

_"Seseorang masuk melewati pintu penghalang, siapa yang bisa melakukannya?"_ pikirnya.

Dan dalam hitungan detik sosok itu sampai ke tempat tujuannya, terlihat di depan matanya seorang pria berdiri dengan mengenakan topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, kau adalah iblis pembunuh yang terkenal itu, Kuro Maoh. Aku cukup terkejut kau masih belum bisa melarikan diri dari tempat ini." Nada bicara pria itu terkesan mengejek namun juga tidak terlalu mempengaruhi sang iblis berambut gelap.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang kalau aku adalah penyelamatmu. Itupun kalau kau mengizinkannya."

Kuro menaikkan alisnya, menatap dalam pria asing di depannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, manusia?"

Madara masih tetap berada di posisinya. Dia tidak ingin memicu kemarahan Kuro. Pria itu sadar betul bagaimana kekuatan dari iblis di hadapannya ini. Selama bertahun-tahun Madara menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melepaskan laki-laki iblis ini. Dan akhirnya kesempatan itu datang.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Madara. Aku akan melepaskanmu dari hutan ini dengan satu syarat. Kau harus membantuku meraih tujuan akhirku."

Kuro menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, "Ah, Uchiha Madara. Kalau ingatanku tidak salah, Uchiha adalah salah satu dari ninja pelindung yang pernah menangkapku dulu. Aku tidak menyangka kau masih hidup setelah sekian lama. Dan terlebih lagi kau mau membebaskanku, lelucon macam apa yang sedang kau mainkan? Bukankah kau sangat membenciku, wahai manusia Uchiha?" Kuro bertanya dengan nada datar. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah.

Ingatan tentang hari terakhirnya di desa tersebut masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Seorang pemuda yang masih berusia belasan tahun dengan kesembilan ninja lainnya menggunakan jurus segel dan mengunci dirinya ke hutan ini. Segel yang diajarkan oleh sang biksu keparat itu. Kemungkinan besar Madara merupakan salah satu murid dari biksu itu.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Kuro berubah. Ekspresi kaget sekaligus marah tampak di wajahnya. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat wajah Madara yang telah membuka topeng. Mata berwarna ungu melingkar yang menjadi simbol Rinnegan ada beserta mata merah yang diketahui bernama Sharingan.

"Katakan darimana kau mendapatkan mata itu?" secepat kilat Kuro sudah berada di belakang Madara. Kuku tangannya memanjang dan berubah menjadi runcing. Persis menyerupai serigala. Posisinya saat ini berdiri membelakangi Madara. Bola mata Kuro yang tadinya merah berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan.

"Sepertinya kau ingin sekali membunuhku, Kuro."

**"DIAM kau manusia!"** hardiknya."Berani sekali setelah megurungku selama ratusan tahun disini, sekarang kau malah datang untuk memohon bantuanku! DASAR MANUSIA MENJIJIKKAN !" umpatnya dengan nada mengerikan.

Dari tubuh Kuro keluar hawa hitam yang sangat gelap. Bahkan lebih gelap dibandingkan cakra Madara atau Kyuubi. Dalam sekejap Madara yakin, kalau orang biasa yang melihatnya pasti ia sudah mati membeku karena ketakutan.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kuro. Aku datang kemari bukan untuk bertempur denganmu." Madara kembali menutup topengnya. "Aku datang hanya untuk membantumu keluar dari sini, tidakkah itu bagus untukmu?"

Perlahan-lahan cakra kegelapan yang keluar dari tubuh Kuro menurun namun tidak sepenuhnya menghilang. Bola matanya kembali menjadi merah. Kuro menatap geram kepada pria bernama Madara di depannya. Memangnya siapa dia, berani-beraninya mengancam iblis. Manusia terlalu menyombongkan dirinya sendiri, padahal mereka tidak lebih dari ulat pengganggu yang bisa dihabisinya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Aku yakin kau masih ingat tentang Juubi bukan, Kuro?" Madara melirik Kuro dari sudut matanya, Kuro terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk, Madara melanjutkan, "Juubi adalah bijuu terkuat yang pernah ada, beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu Juubi disegel oleh Rikudou, seorang biksu yang pernah mengalahkanmu dulu."

Kuro tampak terkejut namun ekspresinya kembali datar seperti biasa. Matanya memicing mengingat nama manusia yang menjadi salah satu musuhnya. "Sebelum meninggal, Rikudou menyegel cakra Juubi ke bentuk sembilan ekor monster ( yang diketahui sebagai ichibi, nibi sampai kyuubi ) dan tersebar di seluruh dunia."

"Kalau hal itu aku sudah tahu dari dulu. Apa kau pikir aku bodoh?" geram Kuro. "Katakan saja langsung apa maksud tujuanmu."

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Kuro, untuk menangkap semua bijuu dan menggabungkannya kembali menjadi wujud Juubi (siluman monster berekor sepuluh ). Aku akan menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi ( orang yang menjadi wadah bijuu ) dan menggunakan kekuatan **Tsukuyomi Sharingan-**ku dan memantulkannya ke bulan. Membebaskan tubuh asli Juubi dan menyebarkan genjutsu ke seluruh dunia, menjadikan seluruh dunia _takluk_ berada di bawah kendaliku." jelasnya.

Kuro tampak sangat terkesan oleh tujuan Madara, menutup matanya sebentar Kuro melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Dan bagaimana kalau aku menolak?".

"Kalau kau menolak, aku akan pergi dari sini dan meninggalkanmu di sini selamanya. Jadi bagaimana Kuro, kau mau tinggal disini selamanya atau kau mau mengambil satu-satunya kesempatan untuk bebas? Dan lagi waktu telah banyak berlalu, banyak yang berubah semenjak kau pergi, mungkin di luar sana kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Tidakkah kau mau melihatnya?" tanya Madara seraya memandang jauh ke luar hutan.

Kuro menutup mata, memikirkan tawaran yang diajukan oleh Madara. Bukan sifatnya kalau ia dengan mudah menyetujui syarat yang diajukan oleh Madara, terlebih lagi pria itu adalah manusia dan salah satu musuhnya dulu. Kalau Kuro mau dia dengan senang hati memilih opsi ketiga, membunuh pria di depannya ini dan memakan jiwanya, kemudian mencari jalan keluar sendiri tanpa perlu terlibat dengan seorang manusia.

Namun kalau itu yang terjadi, Kuro terpaksa harus menunggu ratusan tahun lagi. 'Biksu keparat.' batin Kuro. Luka akibat pertempurannya dengan Rikudou masih membekas di tubuhnya. Perlu waktu untuk sekedar memulihkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Akhirnya kedua bola mata merah itu terbuka, menatap sang Uchiha yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. "Baiklah aku akan menerima tawaranmu, manusia. Tetapi dengan satu syarat, aku akan menghilangkan hawa keberadaanku dan tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia untuk sementara waktu, sampai aku benar-benar siap.."

"Baiklah, aku setuju, sekarang kau bebas Kuro.."

Iblis itu menyunggingkan bibirnya sedikit keatas, kilatan berwarna gelap muncul di matanya. Akhirnya setelah lima ratus tahun terkurung di tempat membosankan ini, ia bisa keluar dan bebas. Kali ini, ia bersumpah, tidak akan pernah terkurung di tempat ini lagi.

_Dan dari sinilah cerita ini dimulai.  
_

**~Darker Than Night~**

******Lightning Chrome Present**

**_Chapter One : Kuro The Demon  
_**

**.**

A Meeting between Heiress of Hyuuga and Prince of Demon  


_Pertemuan antara Pewaris Hyuuga dengan Pangeran Iblis  
_

The Beginner of Nightmare

_Awal dari rangkaian mimpi buruk_

_._

_._

**_Chapter One : Kuro The Demon_**

_Enam tahun kemudian,_

Waktu telah berlalu sedemikian cepat, tidak ada satu orangpun penduduk desa yang tahu akan keberadaan Kuro Maoh. Bagi mereka, iblis itu hanya sekedar mitos dan tidak terbukti kebenarannya. Mereka tidak tahu kalau iblis itu benar-benar ada di desa mereka, **KONOHA**. Hal yang sama juga dialami oleh seorang gadis berketurunan Hyuuga.

**Hinata Hyuuga.**

Anak perempuan yang baru menginjak usia dua belas tahun itu juga tidak mengetahui apapun perihal sang iblis. Hari-harinya dilalui dengan berlatih dan menjalankan misi bersama Kurenai, Kiba dan Shino.

Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam beberapa bulan ke belakang. Hinata yang kalah ketika bertarung dengan Neji di ujian Chunin. Naruto yang berhasil mengalahkan Neji. Kemudian terjadi penyerangan di tengah-tengah pertarungan antara Gaara dan Sasuke, yang menyebabkan terbunuhnya Hokage ketiga.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa dan menjadi ninja pelarian. Naruto dan Sakura serta Kakashi mati-matian mengejarnya, namun tidak berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Dan terakhir, Naruto pergi berlatih bersama Jiraiya, salah satu dari tiga ninja legendaris yang dimiliki Konoha.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hinata selain berlatih seorang diri. Meskipun ia bertekad untuk menjadi kuat namun kegagalan terus menerus menghantuinya. Kiba dan Shino seiring waktu berjalan kemampuan mereka semakin berkembang dan mampu menjadi Chunin. Seluruh teman-teman seangkatannya pun telah menjadi Chunin.

Hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri yang masih berstatus sebagai Genin. Menjadi kuat adalah impiannya yang paling dalam, dia ingin suatu hari nanti Naruto, Kiba dan Shino serta ayah dan klannya mengakui keberadaannya. Bukan sebagai Hinata yang lemah dan selalu dilindungi tapi menjadi seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang kuat dan menjadi kebanggaan bagi klan dan keluarganya.

.

xXXxXXx

**_Pertama kesepian, lalu kemarahan, kebencian dan dendam_**

**_Selama ada sedikit kegelapan dalam hatimu_**

**_Saat itulah jiwamu selamanya ada dalam kegelapan_**

_**Bisakah kau melihatnya?**  
_

_xXXxXXx_

_._

_._

Hinata terjatuh dari ranjang besarnya, mimpi itu lagi. Selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, mimpi buruk itu selalu menerornya. Mengakibatkan ia terjaga dan tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya kali ini.

Hyuuga Hinata merasa putus asa dan letih. Semangatnya kian merosot dari hari ke hari. Kedua sahabatnya, Kiba dan Shino mencemaskan kondisinya, namun ia selalu meyakinkan mereka kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

Setiap hari berlatih, dan setiap hari pula kekecewaan dan kegagalan yang diterimanya. Dirinya selalu menjadi beban bagi kelompoknya. Setiap misi yang diterima selesai dengan baik, namun tidak menjadikan dirinya kuat seperti yang lain. Dia tetap menjadi anggota terlemah yang selalu ditolong rekannya yang lain.

Hyuuga Hinata kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri.

_Kenapa, kenapa dia tidak bisa menjadi kuat. Kenapa setiap kali dia berusaha, ia selalu gagal._

Pertanyaan itu terus menerus menghantuinya. Meskipun sejak pertarungannya dengan Neji, dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan menyerah, namun semuanya hilang meluap begitu saja.

Hinata menangis, menyesali kebodohan dan kelemahannya, Naruto, meskipun ia adalah orang yang selalu dianggap gagal oleh banyak orang, namun dia berhasil membuktikan kemampuannya dengan mengalahkan Neji salah satu dari rookie jenius. Sementara dia, berasal dari klan terhebat namun dirinya sama sekali bukan apa-apa.

Adiknya lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya, ayahnya membencinya karena kelemahannya. Seluruh anggota klannya memandang rendah dirinya. Apa arti hidupnya sekarang.

Dan disinilah Hinata, menatap langit malam, seorang diri. Gadis berambut indigo ini tahu meskipun ia tidak pulang, ayahnya tidak akan khawatir. Hinata memeluk lututnya, angin malam yang dingin membuat sekujur tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Ia mengusap telapak tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan.

Setiap hari, setiap malam, ia habiskan untuk berlatih. Berharap ia bisa menjadi kuat. Hinata menengadah ke atas, memandang langit malam yang penuh berhiaskan dengan bintang- bintang.

"Apa suatu saat jika aku mati, aku akan bisa menjadi bintang?" bisiknya lirih.

Sekelebat memori tentang ibunya menyeruak memasuki pikirannya. Dahulu ibunya pernah bercerita kalau suatu saat ketika manusia mati, dirinya akan menjadi salah satu bintang di langit. Dengan begitu meskipun orang itu sudah tiada, kita masih bisa mengingatnya dengan menatap bintang.

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, mengingat senyuman terakhir dari sang ibu.

"K-kaa-san..."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "Kenapa kau harus pergi, kaa-san?" isaknya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang menyayanginya pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Bagaimana sekarang ia bisa bertahan untuk hidup.

_Deg_

Merasa sedang diawasi, Hinata melompat dan mengeluarkan kunai. Ia mengarahkan kunai tepat ke sosok hitam yang keluar dari persembunyiannya. Hinata menjaga jarak dengan sosok asing tersebut.

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Hinata dengan nada gemetar, meskipun ia lemah tetap saja ia tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahannya pada orang lain terlebih lagi jika orang itu adalah musuh.

Sosok asing itu mendekat. Pantulan dari cahaya bulan memperjelas sosoknya. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam gelap dengan gaya rambut yang mirip dengan Sasuke, namun sedikit lebih berantakan. Laki-laki itu mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang serta sepatu yang berwarna hitam. Kulitnya putih seperti klan Uchiha pada umumnya.

Pria asing itu berjalan mendekati Hinata, menatap dalam wajah anak perempuan di hadapannya. Emosi terlihat jelas di balik wajah rupawannya. Ia pun berhenti.

"Apa kau tahu, aku sudah mengawasimu selama beberapa lama, dan ternyata benar sesuai perkataan orang-orang." ada jeda sesaat sebelum akhirnya mata merahnya menatap benci sosok Hinata di hadapannya.

"Kau adalah ninja terlemah yang pernah kutemui di desa ini.."

Mata Hinata melebar, terluka mendengar perkataan dari orang asing di hadapannya ini. Orang asing di hadapannya ini tampak berusia tidak lebih dari delapan belas tahun. Namun Hinata bisa melihat, mungkin orang ini bisa jauh lebih tua dibandingkan sosoknya saat ini.

Laki-laki itu memiliki mata berwarna merah dengan pupil berwarna hitam dengan simbol tomoe melingkar di dalamnya. Sesaat Hinata memikirkan Uchiha, Hinata menggeleng.

_"Tidak.. itu tidak mungkin Sharingan.. Mata mereka mirip tapi bukan. Selain itu dia tidak menggunakan simbol Uchiha atau simbol dari desa ini. Siapapun dia, pasti orang itu berasal dari klan yang kuat. Meskipun aku tidak tahu klan yang mana."_ batin Hinata.

Mata Hinata menyipit, "T-tolong jawab, s-siapa kau?"

Hinata berusaha untuk tidak gagap, namun kebiasaannya itu ternyata susah dihilangkan apalagi terhadap sosok mengerikan di depannya kini.

"Aku, Kuro, melihat dari matamu, kau bisa dipastikan adalah seorang Hyuuga. Dari yang kutahu, Hyuuga adalah klan terkuat dan paling hebat di desa ini.. Memalukan sekali ada seorang anak keturunan Hyuuga yang luar biasa lemah sepertimu."

Mata Kuro melotot menatap tajam ke arah Hyuuga di depannya. Kuro tidak pernah ramah atau bersikap baik kepada siapapun. Hanya dengan bertemu mata, sudah mampu membuat musuh-musuhnya ketakutan dan kalang kabut. Baginya semua manusia tetap sama, sosok yang menyedihkan.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Hinata gemetar, laki-laki di hadapannya ini memiliki cakra yang luar biasa gelap. Membuat hawa di sekitarnya menjadi sangat dingin dan menusuk. Aura cakra yang menguar dari tubuh laki-laki misterius itu mampu membuat Hinata membeku dan tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun.

Sosok asing bernama Kuro itu berjalan mendekati Hinata, tatapan mengerikan darinya mengiringi langkahnya. Hinata dengan kesadarannya mengarahkan kunai di tangannya ke sosok asing tersebut. Memberi peringatan kalau dirinya tidak akan segan-segan menyerang apabila ia berani melangkah lebih dekat.

"..." Apa kau pikir bisa menang melawanku?" Sedikit rasa penasaran mewarnai kalimatnya, meskipun begitu wajahnya tetap sama stoic hanya pandangan matanya yang menyiratkan emosi.

"Kau tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk mengalahkanku, perempuan. Kau tidak lebih dari seorang yang lemah, pecundang, bukan siapa-siapa selain beban bagi kawan-kawanmu. Kau tidak punya kepercayaan diri, ayahmu sendiri tidak mengakuimu bahkan lebih memilih adikmu sebagai pewarisnya yang baru. Adikmu bahkan jauh lebih kuat dan lebih cocok sebagai penerus klan dibandingkan orang gagal sepertimu."

Air mata memenuhi kelopak mata Hinata, bagaimana mungkin laki-laki di hadapannya ini bisa tahu banyak prihal dirinya sementara dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa tentang orang itu, kecuali namanya. Hinata tidak ingin menangis namun setiap kata yang ditujukan Kuro seperti menusuk dan menembus ke jantungnya.

Hinata merasa gemetar, takut, marah dan sedih. Ekspresi itu terlihat jelas terpancar dari raut muka dan matanya. Hinata ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk menyangkalnya, tetapi tidak satu pun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Rasanya begitu pedih dan menyakitkan.

"Tsk, menyedihkan, aku hanya mengungkapkan kenyataan dan kau sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Apa kau itu bodoh atau benar-benar idiot?" Kuro berdiri menatap perempuan yang menunduk di bawahnya. Air mata tampak jelas turun dan membasahi pipinya. _"Lemah dan benar-benar menyedihkan, itulah alasannya kenapa aku benci pada manusia." pikir Kuro jengkel._

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, "A-aku tidak keberatan kalau kau memandang rendah diriku seandainya kau memang mengenalku. Namun yang tak bisa kuterima adalah.."

Hinata mengusap air matanya, membiarkan sosok asing di depannya menatap langsung ke bola matanya. Membiarkan dia melihat kilat kemarahan di mata lavendernya. Laki-laki di depannya sedikit terpaku, Hinata tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dijatuhkan oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Namun kenyataannya, KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGENALKU!"

Dengan meningkatkan kecepatannya, tiba-tiba Hinata sudah berada di belakang Kuro. Kunai tajam tersemat di depan leher laki-laki itu. "Bergerak sedikit saja, maka nyawamu yang akan melayang," bisik gadis itu, dengan byakugan miliknya yang sengaja diaktifkan untuk menakuti lawannya.

Menghadapi situasi ini, Kuro tidak bisa menahan seringai di wajahnya.

"Kau cukup keras kepala rupanya." Kuro mengangkat tangannya perlahan-lahan. "Tapi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku." Sebuah bola berwarna merah menyala muncul dari telapak tangan Kuro, lalu berubah warna menjadi hitam dan dalam hitungan detik menjadi semakin besar.

Sebelum Hinata sempat bereaksi, Kuro merubah posisinya dan menempatkan telapak tangannya di dada Hinata. Serangan tiba-tiba itu membuat gadis keturunan Souke itu terhempas dan terpental ratusan meter.

Laki-laki berambut hitam raven itu berdiri dalam diam.

Tangannya masih membuka seolah-olah cakra masih berkumpul di telapak tangannya. Pelan-pelan ia menurunkan lengannya, dengan langkah sepatunya ia berjalan maju menuju gadis indigo tersebut.

.

_xXXxXXx_

_**Can you see the darkness of my heart?**_

_Bisakah kau melihat kegelapan dalam hatiku?_

_**I Want to Keep it Dark**_

_Aku ingin terus menyimpannya_

_xXXxXXx**  
**_

_._

_(-)_

Hinata, tengah terbaring. Dengan Byakugan yang tidak aktif dan darah yang mengucur dari mulutnya, nafasnya tampak semakin terengah-engah. Kesakitan menghampiri tubuhnya. Membuat ia kesulitan untuk sekedar bergerak dari posisinya. "Serangan apa barusan? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengeluarkan jurus tanpa menggunakan segel tangan terlebih dahulu?"

Menggerakkan bola matanya , ia bisa melihat dari kejauhan , Kuro sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Hinata berusaha berdiri. Dia tidak boleh menyerah, tidak peduli betapapun parah lukanya, sebagai Hyuuga, ia tidak bisa memperlihatkan hal yang memalukan. Hinata mengaktifkan _kekkai genkainya_, menunggu Kuro untuk datang ke arahnya.

Dalam waktu singkat, Kuro sudah berada di hadapannya, Kuro bisa melihat tekad kuat yang tersembunyi di dalam pancaran matanya. Semua ninja yang pernah melawannya juga memiliki tatapan mata yang sama. Namun sama seperti mereka, gadis ini juga tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menang melawannya.

Kuro menghentikan langkahnya, ia memandang tajam gadis Hyuuga. Mata merahnya menjelajahi tubuh gadis tersebut. Cairan merah terus keluar dari bibirnya. "Kau masih mau melawanku? Lihatlah sekarang keadaanmu," Kuro berjalan selangkah lebih dekat kemudian berhenti menyadari kalau gadis itu juga mengambil langkah untuk mendekat.

"Heh, ternyata kau lebih berani dibandingkan yang tadi," Kuro mengangkat kepalanya tidak peduli Hinata yang menatapnya penuh waspada, laki-laki itu menatap langit malam, hitam segelap dirinya, sebelum sesaat mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis kecil itu lagi.

"Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya setelah lima ratus tahun tersegel di penjara hutan itu, sekarang aku bisa bebas."

Mata Hinata melebar, "L-lima ratus tahun? A-apa maksudmu? Katakan... s-siapa kau sebenarnya.." tanya Hinata penuh rasa ingin tahu. Laki-laki misterius itu sukses membuat Hinata kembali didera ketakutan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan. Namaku, Kuro, tidak ada gunanya bagiku memberitahu _manusia_ seperti-mu, prihal diriku..." Kuro mengangkat tangannya, mengeluarkan telunjuknya dan menunjuk Hinata.

**"Kau diantara semua manusia yang kutemui adalah manusia terlemah dan aku benci orang yang lemah!"** umpatnya dengan nada berbisa, menyebabkan Hinata terlonjak dan jatuh karena nada suaranya.

Kenapa, kenapa laki-laki di depannya ini memanggilnya manusia. Apakah dia bukan manusia. Hinata tidak bisa lebih penasaran dari ini, ia terlalu takut untuk bertanya, Hinata sadar laki-laki itu sangat berbahaya dan menakutkan. Dilihat dari kekuatannya, Hinata tahu, laki-laki itu dapat membunuhnya sewaktu-waktu tanpa berpikir panjang.

Kuro tidak henti-hentinya menatap tajam Hinata. Baginya sosok di depannya ini adalah manusia lemah, dan Kuro benci itu. Mulutnya terbuka sementara matanya tetap tajam mengawasi.

"Aku membenci manusia dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Kalian para manusia membuatku muak, kalian tidak ada bedanya dengan makhluk lemah di depan mataku. Melihat manusia semacam kau, aku tidak pernah merasa lebih muak dibandingkan kali ini. Aku sudah sering melihat anak-anak yang lebih muda jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan kau!" Kuro kembali mencaci-maki gadis dua belas tahun itu.

Kata-katanya benar-benar menusuk, kasar dan tajam. Apakah dia selalu bersikap seperti ini terhadap orang-orang atau hanya kepada dirinya saja. Hinata menggigit bibirnya, alisnya mengkerut. "K-kenapa kau menilaiku begitu buruk? Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku-"

"Kau tidak boleh bicara selagi aku berbicara."

Dengan langkah kilat, Kuro telah berada di belakangnya, lengan kirinya mengapit leher sang Hyuuga, sementara tangan kanannya yang bebas terangkat ke atas. Telunjuk kanan dan jari tengahnya menunjuk ke arah sudut mata korbannya.

"Dengan satu gerakan tanganku saja, aku bisa dengan mudah mengambil bola matamu," bisiknya tepat di telinganya. Hinata merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Kuro menyeringai menyaksikan reaksinya.

"Aku sangat kecewa terhadapmu. Tadinya kupikir kau bisa menghiburku lebih banyak, namun ternyata tidak. Kau sama saja dengan manusia-manusia itu. Lemah, rapuh dan tidak berdaya.." Hinata merasakan apitan di lehernya semakin kuat, Hinata menjadi sesak, sulit untuk bernafas.

"Tadinya aku mau bermain sebentar denganmu, namun melihat kemampuanmu saat ini, kurasa kau tidak akan bisa hanya untuk sekedar bertahan." seringai Kuro.

"L-lepas.." nafas Hinata semakin tersengal, Hinata ingin lepas secepatnya dari laki-laki gila ini. Tangannya menggenggam lengan Kuro berusaha melepaskan diri. Dirinya tidak ingin mati di tempat ini.

Tidak ingin mati.

Mati.

"Kau tetap saja berusaha berontak rupanya, kenapa kau tidak terima saja nasibmu? Kau yang lemah, tidak berguna bukan apa-apa selain beban bagi semuanya.."

_Kau itu hanya beban, aku tidak membutuhkan anak lemah sepertimu sebagai pewaris _

"Menyedihkan sekali mungkin teman-temanmu tidak akan peduli jika kau mati."

_Hinata, dia itu kan lemah..._

_Padahal dia Hyuuga tapi kenapa orang gagal_

_Siapa itu Hinata, kalau Hyuuga aku tahu_

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau ada orang yang akan menangis untukmu, menyentuh sekali.."

_Aku tidak peduli meskipun dia akan mati, bawa dia! Dia tanggung jawabmu sekarang Kurenai_

_Kaulah penerus Hyuuga sekarang, Hanabi_

_Pergilah kau dari hadapanku_

**_TIDAAAAAK_**

Kuro terbelalak. Dalam waktu sekian detik dia sudah berada di bawah, dengan Hinata yang menduduki tubuhnya dan menghunuskan kunai di tangannya. Cairan merah darah membekas di kunainya. Darah milik sang iblis.

Cairan darah mengucur dari telapak tangannya, membuat Kuro terkesima. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu melukainya. Kuro tidak bisa menahan seringai menakutkan dari wajahnya. Darah miliknya menetes dari ujung kunai yang dipegang oleh Hinata dan membasahi pipi sang iblis.

"A-aku ingin kuat.."

Kuro menegadah menatap mata Hinata yang tersembunyi dari balik poninya.

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat..

Tidak membuang waktu, Kuro merebut kunai tersebut dan membalikkan posisinya. Dengan Hinata yang berada di bawah dan Kuro yang mendudukinya. Kunai tajam tersemat tepat di lehernya. Dengan satu gerakan, Kuro dapat membuat kepala dan tubuh gadis itu terpisah menjadi dua.

"Tidak mau mati..." bisik gadis itu tidak bergerak, rupanya Kuro cukup penasaran dengan kondisi gadis itu yang mendadak berubah, aneh. Gadis itu tetap diam sementara kunai tersebut sedikit mengiris kulitnya. Tidak peduli kalau cairan merah miliknya bersatu dengan darah sang iblis.

"Tidak mau mati..."

Kata-kata itu terus berulang.

"Aku tidak mau mati..."

"Tidak mau mati...

"Mati.."

Air mata turun dari kedua kelopak mata Hyuuga. Matanya terlihat kosong, dan hampa. Mata Kuro berubah kuning keemasan sebelum kembali menjadi merah darah. Kuro menutup matanya, seperti yang sudah diduga, gadis itu memiliki sisi gelap di dalam dirinya. Sayang sekali kalau langsung dibunuh, pikirnya.

Kuro membuka mata, dia menggigit leher sang Hyuuga yang terlentang di bawahnya. Mengakibatkan sensasi aneh dalam diri Hinata. Hinata yang tersadar, berusaha berontak namun apa daya kekuatannya tidak seimbang dengan laki-laki itu. Cairan merah keluar dari lehernya, namun hilang tersapu oleh lidah sang iblis.

"Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat."

Hanya dengan satu kalimat mampu membuat Hinata membeku. Kuro melepaskannya. Masih dengan posisi terlentang ia berbicara. "Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat, dengan bantuanku, kau akan menjadi lebih kuat daripada manusia-manusia itu. Bagaimana, apa kau ingin menjadi kuat?"

Mata Hinata melebar, tidak percaya. Ia tidak salah dengar kan, bagaimana mungkin laki-laki asing sepertinya yang hendak membunuhnya karena benci pada kelemahannya itu malah tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya. Hinata menatap tajam mata merahnya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu semalaman untuk menunggu jawabanmu, manusia. Katakan iya atau tidak." ucap Kuro tidak sabar.

Hinata meneguk ludah. Jadi dia sungguh-sungguh. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, dia tetap tidak bisa mempercayai laki-laki ini. Laki-laki ini sangat misterius namun di satu sisi ia juga sangat kuat. Bagaimana ini...

"Iya berarti hidup, dan tidak berarti mati."

Mendengar itu, mau tidak mau, Hinata mengambil keputusan, "B-baiklah, aku mau." jawabnya setengah terbata.

Kuro berdiri dan memicingkan matanya.

"Pilihan yang bagus, manusia. Perlu kuingatkan, aku tidak akan bersikap baik atau lembut kepada siapapun termasuk dirimu. Aku adalah iblis bukan dari duniamu, jadi aku tidak akan pernah menahan diri dari segala sesuatunya. Aku tidak memiliki emosi seperti kalian, manusia, aku tidak memiki perasaan cinta atau peduli pada siapapun. Inilah aku, jangan pernah coba untuk mengubahku." jelas Kuro pada gadis di depannya itu.

_"Iblis.., tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak pernah dengar ada iblis di desa ini..." _Hinata menatap mata merah Kuro, dia ingin tahu lebih banyak prihal diri laki-laki misterius di depannya ini.

"Dan satu lagi, mulai hari ini kau akan masuk ke dalam kegelapan bersamaku. Tidak ada pilihan untuk kembali. Aku akan mengikutimu kemana saja, tapi aku juga tidak akan bisa dilihat oleh orang lain selain olehmu. Apa kau mengerti?" Kuro memandang Hyuuga yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Sudah jelas, kalau gadis itu tidak mengerti. Kuro tidak ambil pusing, seiring waktu berlalu, gadis itu akan bisa memahaminya.

Alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia mau melatih Hinata adalah karena ia bosan. Selama beberapa waktu bekerja dengan Madara, tidak satupun nanusia yang bisa menangkap bijuu berekor, dia butuh sesuatu untuk menyembuhkan kebosanannya.

Ketika berada di Konoha, dia memperhatikan Hyuuga Hinata, sebelumnya Kuro tidak memperlihatkan rasa tertarik kepada seorangpun, namun ketika ia melihat gadis itu, penasarannya mulai timbul. Gadis itu begitu lemah, tidak berdaya, menyedihkan dan diacuhkan.

Dan malam ini ia dapat melihat sisi lain dari Hinata. Ya, kemungkinan besar, gadis ini bisa menyembuhkan kebosanannya. Kuro menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang Hyuuga.

_"Ikutlah kau menuju kegelapan abadiku, Hyuuga."_

_(~)_

**_Chapter one complete_**

**_To be continued_**

**_(~)_**

* * *

**_Author:_**Chapter satu ini saya edit. Fic ini akan panjang jadinya entah dua puluh tiga puluh atau empat puluh chapter. Saya usahakan secepat mungkin untuk update. _  
_

Bagi para reader setia fic ini, terima kasih dan mohon review dan dukungannya. Semakin banyak review, follow maupun fav, saya akan semangat untuk mengerjakan fic ini.

Terima kasih

Salam,

**Lightning Chrome**

_The CrazyCruel of Author_


	2. Chapter 2 We Are One

_A/N : Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudi membaca. Dan terima kasih untuk yang bersedia mereview. Saya sangat senang kalau banyak yang bersedia mereview, hiks, semoga fic ini banyak pengikutnya nanti. Amienn. Buat yang masih rada bingung silahkan kirim pertanyaan. Saya akan usahakan menjawab. __  
_

_Di fic ini saya tidak akan menghadirkan sasuhina sekaligus, karena untuk membuat feel nya itu dapat, harus melewati perjalanan melewati lembah *buak. Tapi tenang saja kok, di fic ini memang pairingnya Sasuhina. Kenapa Sasuke belum muncul itu ada alasannya. Mohon reader bersabar._

_Nah, makanya sebelum sasuhina muncul, saya selaku author yang sangat bertanggung jawab ini ingin membuat banyak pairing Hinata. Nah coba nanti kita lihat apakah para reader sekalian masih mendukung sasuhina nantinya? Buahahahaha *ketawa ala psikopat* digampar. Uhuk.. uhuk...Oke mohon review yang banyak ya. Met reading!  
_

Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber :

Warning : DANGER ,spoiler, abal, dll_  
_

**Darker than Night** by_ Lightning Chrome_

I do not own Naruto

**Summary :** Segala hal yang ia miliki jatuh tak bersisa. Kegelapan menyelimutinya. Tak peduli, sekuat apapun ia berjuang. Hanya kegagalan di depan matanya.

Kegelapan mengambil alih kehidupannya. Seperti matahari yang tak lagi bersinar di sudut terdalam hatinya. Selama ia menutup mata, hanya kegelapanlah tujuannya.

Dan selama ada kegelapan, selalu ada kebencian. Dan kebencian itu selalu menimbulkan api dendam. Tak ada yang tersisa selain kesakitan dan kemarahan. Kesepian dan kekosongan.  
Apapun yang terjadi, hanya satu hal yang ia miliki, _balas dendam._

Selamat datang di dunianya.

(-)

**_Chapter Two: We Are One_**_  
_

(~)

Hinata berharap kalau semua yang dialaminya adalah mimpi. Dan kemudian terbangun, menjalani kehidupan seperti gadis pada umumnya. Namun kenyataannya tidak. Ia adalah pewaris Hyuuga. Sebuah klan terhormat sekaligus yang paling berkuasa di Konoha. Karena kelemahannya, semua orang memandang rendah dirinya.

Berbagai luka dan siksaan psikis bahkan batin pernah dirasakannya. Dimulai dari hari ibunya pergi. Semua terasa bagaikan di neraka. Ayahnya menolak dirinya, Hanabi mengacuhkannya, semua anggota klannya memusuhinya.

Tidakkah harinya bisa bertambah buruk.

Satu-satunya yang menyelamatkannya dari neraka kesepian itu adalah Naruto. Bocah pirang yang merupakan jelmaan dari kyuubi, satu-satunya penyelamatnya.

Meskipun mereka jarang bertegur sapa, namun hanya dengan melihat semangatnya saja, sudah membuat perasaan Hinata menjadi lebih baik. Hinata ingin suatu hari nanti ia bisa menjadi seperti Naruto.

Tidak tahu akan masa depan yang menunggunya nanti, jauh dari apa yang diharapkannya.

(~)

xXXxXXxXX

**_Do you Know that Darkness Surrounds My Empty Soul ?_**

_Apa kau tau hatiku sepenuhnya ditutupi oleh kegelapan_

xXXxXXx

_**I Will Show You**_

_Akan kutunjukkan padamu_

xXXxXXx

(-)

Seperti yang Kuro inginkan, Hinata tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun perihal laki-laki itu, dia merahasiakan keberadaannya. Seperti yang diucapkan Kuro, dia mengikuti Hinata kemanapun gadis itu pergi, selama latihan tidak sekalipun Kuro bersikap lembut atau menahan diri.

Ketika bertemu dengan rekan setimnya, Hinata selalu diberondong pertanyaan darimana ia mendapatkan luka-luka itu. Di tangan, lengan, kaki, perut, dan wajah, hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Hinata hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum. Kalau luka-luka itu didapatnya karena latihan, tapi jauh dari lubuk hatinya, gadis itu tahu kalau Kiba, Shino dan Kurenai tidak mempercayainya.

Setelah beberapa bulan berlatih, dia mulai memahami kepribadian Kuro. Laki-laki itu, kasar, jarang tersenyum, kejam, dan selalu berekspresi stoic yang sama, ekspresi serius selalu mucul di wajahnya ketika dia marah. Kemudian ekspresinya akan menjadi sangat menakutkan dengan seringai di wajahnya. Itulah yang membuat Hinata paling ketakutan. Namun itu sekarang sudah menjadi rutinitas keseharian Hinata.

Sama seperti janji Kuro, ia telah membantunya untuk menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Sekarang dia bahkan sudah bisa menjadi seorang Chunin. Ia cukup bersyukur untuk itu. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di kedai Ichiraku, sambil menyantap semangkuk ramen dengan segelas teh hijau. Dia begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, sehingga tidak menyadari ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hinata, aku tidak tahu kau makan di sini."

Membalikkan tubuhnya, Hinata terkejut mendapati Kakashi yang telah berada dibelakangnya. Guru berambut putih yang memakai masker di wajahnya itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata. "K-kakashi-sensei, um i-iya kadang-kadang saya makan siang di sini." ucapnya, sembari memainan kedua telunjuknya.

Dapat Hinata lihat, Kakashi-sensei yang tengah tersenyum dari balik masker yang dikenakannya. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata, seraya memesan pesanannya. Sambil menunggu mereka pun tampak bercakap-cakap.

"Kupikir, kau hanya akan datang, kalau ada Naruto saja, Hinata. Tapi perkiraanku ternyata melesat. Hahaha." Hinata tampak blushing mendengarnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau putri sulung Hiashi itu menyukai si blonde Naruto, tapi seperti yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang kalau si bodoh Naruto bukanlah orang yang peka. Dia masih saja suka mengejar-ngejar gadis pink bernama Sakura, yang jelas-jelas menyukai Sasuke Uchiha, rekan satu timnya. Mendadak wajah Hinata murung.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Kakashi yang merasa aneh lekas meminta maaf, karena bagaimanapun ia mengetahui perihal keempat anak didiknya, meskipun Hinata bukanlah anggota tim 7 tapi tetap saja ia sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai muridnya sendiri. "Kalau soal yang kukatakan tadi maaf ya, bukan maksudku..." Kakashi tampak agak panik. Mengingat Hinata adalah salah satu orang yang agak sensitif.

"B-bukan begitu Kakashi-sensei." Hinata menggeleng, wajahnya tampak menunduk. Dipandanginya mie ramen di depannya yang hampir habis setengah. "A-aku h-hanya berpikir..." Kakashi melirik Hinata menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kenapa Uchiha-san sampai berpikir untuk pergi dari desa ini? B-bukankah dia itu seorang ninja yang kuat. Kupikir pasti ada alasan tersendiri baginya kenapa dia sampai melakukan tindakan tersebut."

Pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Hinata membuat Kakashi agak terbelalak, ia sungguh tidak mengira kalau gadis indigo sepertinya mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu. "Apa mereka berdua memiliki suatu hubungan?" tanya Kakashi dalam hati.

"Mie ramen, siap!" Paman Teuchi segera menyodorkan semangkuk ramen, membuat keduanya agak tersentak. Kakashi mengucapkan terima kasih. Sekilas ia melirik wajah Hinata, ia pun tersenyum. Meskipun Hinata adalah salah satu genin terlemah diantara dua belas rookie. Kakashi mengakui bahwa gadis tersebut terlampau baik dan lemah lembut bagi semua orang. Meskipun setahu Kakashi, Hinata dan Sasuke tidaklah dekat dan hampir tidak pernah kelihatan bertegur sapa, Hinata masih saja memikirkan teman seangkatannya.

Kakashi meletakkan kedua sumpitnya, pandangannya ia alihkan menatap langit-langit. Berusaha memikirkan kalimat yang bagus yang bisa mewakili perasaannya. Meskipun dari luar Kakashi tidak terlalu memikirkan murid-muridnya, namun kenyataannya ia sangat menyayangi mereka.

"Sasuke adalah putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto." Hinata berhenti meminum tehnya. Mata lavendernya ia alihkan menatap teman bicara di sebelahnya. Kakashi melanjutkan, "Dia sama sepertimu, Hinata." Hinata tampak tidak mengerti. "Kalian berdua hampir mirip. Ia juga dibesarkan sebagai pewaris klan. Namun bedanya ia anak bungsu dan kau anak sulung."

Hinata ingat, hari dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke di tepi danau. Namun ia tidak begitu ingat persis bagaimana kejadiannya. Hinata kembali mendengarkan. "Kakaknya bernama Uchiha Itachi."

_Deg_

Mata Hinata membulat, kepalanya terasa sakit. Hinata memegang kepalanya. "Hi-hinata?" sontak mata Hinata yang menutup kembali terbuka. Ia bisa melihat Kakashi tengah memperhatikannya dengan perasaan khawatir. "A-aku tidak apa-apa, Kakashi-sensei. Cuma agak sedikit pusing, bisa kau lanjutkan ceritanya?"

"Apa kau yakin, Hinata? Lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Kau tampak sedikit pucat." saran guru bermasker itu. Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh. K-kumohon Kakashi-sensei, lanjutkan saja. Aku ingin tahu alasan dibalik kepergian Uchiha-san." Hinata memainkan telunjuknya, "M-meskipun kami tidak dekat... tapi walau bagaimanapun kami adalah teman seangkatan, k-karena itu..." wajah Hinata sedikit memerah.

Kakashi tertawa, dia sadar betul apa maksud dari perkataan sang Hyuuga. Meskipun mereka tidak dekat satu dengan yang lainnya, mereka tetap saja adalah teman seperjuangan. Kakashi mulai merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh ketika berada di dekat Hinata. Namun diabaikannya.

"Meskipun Sasuke adalah anak yang jenius dan populer diantara semuanya. Dia tetap saja kesepian. Di usianya yang baru menginjak tujuh tahun, ia menyaksikan seluruh keluarganya terbunuh. Kurasa kau sendiri sudah tahu akan kejadian itu bukan, Hinata"

Hinata mengangguk. Hinata ingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika seluruh murid di kelasnya ramai membicarakannya. Seluruh anggota klan Uchiha terbunuh dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke seorang. Hari dimana seluruh kehidupan Sasuke berubah total.

Hanya menyisakan kemarahan dan dendam.

"A-aku tahu tentang peristiwa itu, t-tapi aku tidak mengerti alasan kenapa U-uchiha-san harus pergi dari desa." Hinata tampak ragu untuk menanyakannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa lebih penasaran dari ini.

Kakashi menghela nafas, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak menyentuh makanannya. Ramen yang dipesannya mungkin sekarang sudah jadi dingin. "E-etto, b-bukan maksudku untuk i-ikut campur..." Hinata tampak salah tingkah tatkala Kakashi menatapnya tajam. Hinata buru-buru minta maaf.

Kakashi menepuk pundak Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Wajar apabila kau ingin tahu." Kakashi tampak mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar. Menatap jalanan yang sepi dan hampir tidak ada pejalan kaki yang lewat.

Semenjak peristiwa terbunuhnya Hokage ketiga dan kemunculan anggota Akatsuki, membuat situasi desa mendadak berubah. Anggota Jounin dan Chunin serta Anbu keluar masuk desa untuk memulai misinya yang baru sehingga membuat desa hanya diisi oleh sedikit orang. Dan pasti sebentar lagi dirinya akan diberi misi yang baru oleh Hokage kelima itu. Kakashi menghela nafas. Sulit baginya untuk merasakan situasi damai barang semenit saja.

"K-kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi menundukkan wajahnya menatap gadis indigo berwajah manis di sebelahnya. Apa katanya, manis? Tampaknya Kakashi harus benar-benar meminta cuti untuk sementara waktu. Menghilangkan kegugupannya, ia pun tanpa sadar membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

Hinata terbelalak. Wajah Hinata tampak blushing. Kakashi terheran, tanpa sadar ia mulai mendekati wajah Hinata.

"Kau tidak ap-"

"Jadi seperti ini wajah asli, sensei?" Belum sempat Kakashi berbicara namun perkataannya sudah terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Hinata.

Kakashi tampak kebingungan, Hinata tengah memandang wajahnya dengan penuh antusias. Kakashi kemudian tersadar, dirinya pertama kali membuka penutup wajahnya di depan orang lain.

Bukan di depan tim 7 bukan dengan rekan satu profesinya melainkan dengan seorang Hinata yang bukan muridnya.

"Hahaha, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau adalah orang kedua selain guruku, Minato, yang melihat wajahku." Kakashi tertawa tangannya kemudian meraih masker wajahnya, hendak menutupnya namun dicegah oleh Hinata.

"Kenapa Kakashi-sensei selalu memakai penutup wajah? Padahal wajah sensei itu sangat..." Hinata tampak blushing, dirinya menatap wajah Kakashi di depannya. Nyalinya menciut kebiasannya memainkan telunjuknya kembali lagi. "T-ta-tampan..." Hinata hendak pingsan karenanya.

Dada Kakashi bergemuruh, entah kenapa. Semenjak dirinya bersama dengan Hinata, perasaan aneh itu selalu muncul. Itu pasti karena aku peduli padanya, ya, cuma itu. Kakashi terus menerus meyakinkan dirinya kalau dirinya bukanlah seorang pedofil. Ya dirinya dan Hinata cuma sebatas guru dan murid.

Cuma itu.

"Arigatou, Hinata. Bagaimanapun aku sangat tersanjung mendengar pujianmu. Tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau aku selalu memakai masker ini kemana-mana. Dan lagi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan seandainya aku melepas masker ini. Orang-orang tentunya akan merasa aneh." terang Kakashi panjang lebar.

Kakashi mulai merasa aneh terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan dia mulai berbicara panjang lebar begini. Dia mengenal dirinya semenjak kecil, dirinya bukanlah orang yang mudah terbuka dengan orang lain terutama kepada murid-muridnya. Masih ingat kejadian dengan tim tujuh. Dimana Kakashi hanya memperkenalkan namanya saja, selain itu, nihil. Sama sekali tidak ada.

Mungkin sebentar lagi Kakashi harus memeriksakan dirinya ke Tsunade.

Kembali ke Hinata. Hinata tampak sedikit tertegun mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. Seingatnya, ia tidak begitu akrab dengan guru lain selain Kurenai. Dan entah kenapa pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi seolah mengakrabkan diri mereka seolah-olah mereka telah kenal lama.

Hati Hinata menjadi sejuk. Setidaknya ada seseorang selain timnya yang mengakui keberadaannya.

"Arigatou, Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi kembali menutup wajahnya dan memandang penuh tanya salah satu muridnya. "Arigatou... " Hinata tampak terisak. "K-Kakashi-sensei adalah salah satu orang yang mau mengakui k-keberadaanku selain Kurenai-sensei dan juga Kiba dan Shino... S-sementara keluargaku hanya memandang rendah keberadaanku.." mata Hinata tampak berkaca-kaca, "Sekali lagi Arigatou gozaimasu." Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

Kakashi terdiam.

Untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang berterima kasih secara tulus di depannya. Selama berkumpul dengan kelompok tujuh, tidak satu kalipun dirinya pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengomel tidak jelas karena kebiasaan terlambatnya dan sikap cueknya. Kali ini ada seseorang yang bukan murid, saudara, ataupun keluarganya yang membuatnya merasa begitu dibutuhkan.

Dada Kakashi terasa hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata." tangan Kakashi terjulur seraya mengusap rambut Hinata. "Bagiku, kau sudah seperti muridku sendiri. Jangan sungkan, kau boleh memanggilku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku akan bersedia mendengarkan."

Ucapan dari Kakashi membuat air mata Hinata menetes. Ia mengusapnya dan tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi mengangguk, namun senyumnya memudar ketika secara tidak sengaja ia melihat bekas luka besar yang berada di leher Hinata. Sedikit tertutupi oleh jaket dan simpul desa Konoha. Terlihat seperti bekas cengkraman tangan seseorang, apa mungkin...Kakashi menatap tajam Hinata, membuat yang ditatap menjadi gugup.

"A-ada apa, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kalau itu benar perbuatan dari Neji atau ayahnya, Kakashi tidak bsa tinggal diam. Sudah terlalu lama keluarga Hyuuga bertindak melampaui batas. Kalau ini sampai terus berlanjut, nyawa Hinata bisa benar-benar terancam.

"Kau tahu Hinata, kalau ada seseorang yang menyakitimu. Kau bisa memberitahuku." Kakashi bertanya seraya memperhatikan bekas luka tersebut.

Hinata menatap bingung, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari guru bermasker tersebut. Hinata melihat Kakashi tengah memperhatikan lehernya. Hinata menutup matanya, seraya menempatkan tangannya ke bekas luka tersebut.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan cakra gelap Kuro di suatu tempat tidak jauh darinya. Hinata tidak bisa memberitahukan Kakashi kalau guru barunyalah yang memberikan luka itu. Hinata tidak pernah lupa akan peristiwa tersebut.

_**xXXxXXx**_

_**The moment that i will not forget**_

_**xXXxXXx**_

**_Flash Back~_**

Tubuh Hinata bergetar, ekspresi ketakutan terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Dihadapannya, ia bisa merasakan hawa membunuh yang keluar dari tubuh laki-laki itu. Kuro sangat marah padanya.

Laki-laki itu mengajarkan padanya sebuah jurus. Namun selama hampir dua jam terlewati, gadis Hyuuga itu sama sekali belum bisa menguasainya. Iblis itu bukanlah orang yang sabar dan dia juga bukanlah orang yang bisa bertoleransi pada orang lain.

_"G-gomen, Kuro-sensei."_ bisiknya pelan, _"K-kali ini pasti bisa."_ Hinata mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sensei' sejak laki-laki itu mulai melatihnya, meskipun laki-laki berambut hitam gelap itu selalu berbuat kasar dan kejam padanya.

Kuro mulai melotot, menampilkan ekspresi menakutkan di wajahnya, _"Kalau kau sampai salah lagi, kau akan menyesal nantinya."_ ucapnya penuh terror, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat jelas kalau ia tidak sedang bermain-main, tidak bisa melakukan dengan benar, iblis itu tidak akan segan-segan melukainya.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, dia mulai mengumpulkan cakra miliknya dan memusatkannya di telapak tangan. Cakra mulai terkumpul membentuk sebuah bola berwarna lavender, Hinata sedikit melirik ke arah Kuro, dilihatnya laki-laki itu serius memperhatikan bola cakra di tangannya, namun yang ditakutkan gadis itu benar-benar terjadi.

Cakra lavender yang semula berbentuk bola itu kemudian lenyap, menghilang tanpa sisa. Hinata meneguk ludahnya, padahal kali ini dirinya yakin tidak akan gagal. Tapi, nyatanya...

_"Ini sudah kedua puluh kalinya, Hinata. Aku sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran atas dirimu."_ dari nada suaranya menunjukkan kalau Kuro tidak senang sama sekali.

Kuro bukanlah seorang yang rasional atau berpikir dengan logika. Ia akan bertindak sesuai dengan kemarahannya. Seperti yang akan dilakukannya saat ini.

Laki-laki itu mencekik leher Hinata, mengangkat tubuhnya dari tanah.

_"K-kuro-sensei, apa yang-"_

_"**Diam-kau**! Jangan berkata sepatah katapun padaku. Selama hampir dua jam, aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk mengajarimu dari sekian banyak jurus yang paling **mudah** yang bisa kuajarkan. Apa kau sebegitu lemahnya, bagaimana kau sampai tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membentuk cakra menjadi sebuah bola?"_ ( jurus yang diajarkan Kuro setingkat dengan level A+ setara dengan rasengan milik Yondaime ).

Kuro mengencangkan cengkramannya pada leher gadis itu, tidak mempedulikan jeritan Hinata meminta untuk dilepaskan. Hinata mulai kehabisan nafas, ia menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang sang Maoh, namun Kuro sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

_"Lebih baik kau berhenti memberontak, jika tidak, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu."_ ucapnya dengan nada mengancam, Hinata berhenti memberontak.

Kuro melempar dan membantingnya ke tanah beberapa meter darinya. Dia membalikkan badannya, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan dari sang Hyuuga. _"Mari, kita coba sekali lagi, jangan sampai aku benar-benar membunuhmu kali ini."_

_**End of Flash Back~**_

Kuro adalah salah satu laki-laki terkejam yang pernah ada, ia menyakiti Hinata secara fisik dan mental setiap harinya. Dan hebatnya lagi, dia sama sekali tidak peduli ataupun bersimpati.

Hinata yakin iblis itu bisa dengan mudahnya mematahkan tangan dan kakinya tanpa perlu repot-repot untuk sekedar menyembuhkan apalagi meminta maaf. Ini adalah salah satu sifat dari iblis itu, tidak pernah peduli atau mencintai siapapun selain dirinya sendiri.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, bisa dilihatnya Kakashi yang tengah menatapnya cemas. "Arigatou Kakashi-sensei tapi sungguh a-aku baik-baik saja. Tolong jangan khawatir." Hinata tersenyum kepadanya.  
Kakashi melihatnya ragu, tapi ia tidak bisa begitu saja percaya. "Darimana kau mendapatkan luka itu?" selidik Kakashi.

"A-aku tidak sengaja terluka ketika sedang berlatih." jawab Hinata sedikit gugup. Tentunya ia menyadari kalau sensei di depannya ini sama sekali tidak percaya. Hinata buru-buru berdiri. "A-aku harus pergi. Arigatou sensei. Sekali lagi terima kasih telah menemaniku." Hinata beranjak pergi setelah membayar ramennya, namun tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti tatkala seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"A-ada apa lagi sensei?" Hinata tampak sedikit terkejut. Kakashi memandang wajah Hinata dengan tatapan serius, Kakashi bisa merasakannya. Cakra Hinata yang berwarna lavender dan terasa lembut dan menenangkan mulai berubah menjadi sedikit gelap. Dan hal ini cukup menimbulkan perasaan khawatir terhadap gadis di depannya ini.

Merasakan Hinata yang terus menatap tangannya membuat Kakashi tersadar. Ia sontak melepaskan genggamannya. "A-ah, maaf. Tidak ada apa-apa." bisiknya seraya menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku cuma mau bilang bawa saja uangmu, aku yang akan bayar."

Kakashi mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar bon pesanan miliknya dan Hinata.

"T-tapi Kakashi-sensei.."Hinata merasa tidak enak.

"Sst, sudahlah kali ini aku yang akan traktir. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan." Kakashi meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Hinata. Hinata blushing karenanya."B-baik, arigatou."

Hinata melangkah pergi, sebelumnya ia kembali menengok. "Arigatou ne- sensei. Ternyata sensei orang yang sangat baik." Hinata memberikan senyum termanisnya seraya melambaikan tangan. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang membatu seorang diri.

"Ah.. Kakashi sensei. Itu dia!" tampak dari kejauhan seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah berlari menghampiri senseinya itu. Setelah sampai ia pun kembali mengomel.

"Aku sudah menunggu sensei sejak dua jam yang lalu, kenapa sensei tidak kunjung datang?" gadis bernama Haruno Sakura meneriaki senseinya. Namun Kakashi sama sekali tidak berkomentar. "Mengingat kebiasaan sensei yang selalu terlambat, makanya kuputuskan-" Sakura mendadak berhenti.

Sensei-nya itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Wajah senseinya blushing. Sepertinya rohnya sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya.

"Sen-sei?"

Dan teriakan Sakura berkumandang. Karena kali ini Sakura bukan hanya kehilangan Naruto maupun Sasuke namun juga Kakashi. Tidakkah harinya bisa bertambah buruk.

Satu hal yang ia tahu, kalau saat ini dia harus membawa Kakashi ke rumah sakit untuk berobat. Satu hal yang tidak diketahuinya kalau kejadian itu bermula karena seorang gadis keturunan Hyuuga yakni Hyuuga Hinata, yang memiliki senyum manis semanis malaikat.

xXXxXXx

_**It's My Secret. **__**Can You Keep it?**_

_Inilah rahasiaku, bisakah kau menyimpannya_

**_I Will Tell You One day_**

_Aku akan memberitahumu suatu hari nanti_

_xXXxXXx_

(-)

"Kau terlambat," Sebuah suara berat yang cukup familiar di telinganya, sudah jelas dari nada bicaranya orang itu sama sekali tidak senang akan keterlambatan gadis itu. Tunggu, dia bukanlah orang atau manusia. Dia adalah Kuro, iblis dari dunia bawah yang kini hidup bersama dengannya dan menjadi guru latihannya.

_There is nothing either good or bad but thinking you makes so_

Hinata menjaga jarak beberapa meter darinya. Dia memperhatikan tangan senseinya terangkat dan membiarkan jari telunjuknya mengarah ke gadis Hyuuga. Mata merahnya menatap mata lavender Hinata dalam-dalam. "Jangan pernah membuatku menunggu, kau mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk, ia tidak mau memancing amarah Kuro. Hinata berjalan mendekat menuju senseinya itu. Langkahnya sangat lambat dan hati-hati. Kuro memiliki kebiasaan untuk menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Melihat apakah gadis itu bersikap waspada terhadap sekelilingnya atau tidak.

Luka dan memar di sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat menyakitkan terutama di bagian leher. Ia menggunakan sebagian dari cakranya untuk menyembuhkannya, namun tampaknya sama sekali tidak membantu. Hinata menyentuh lehernya, sebelah matanya terpejam karena kesakitan. Hinata tahu kalau iblis di depannya ini tidak akan peduli pada penderitaannya.

"Ya, saya mengerti Kuro-sensei." jawabnya

Iblis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, mengambil beberapa langkah lambat menuju gadis muda di depannya. Kuro bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari raut wajahnya. Kuro senang gadis Hyuuga itu takut padanya, ketakutanlah yang membuatnya hidup dan sungguh luar biasa rasanya dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya mampu membuat manusia yang didekatinya mati karena ketakutan.

"Duduk." ekspresi wajahnya menandakan keseriusan, tepat ketika jarak mereka berdua sekitar satu meter, laki-laki itu duduk dengan kaki yang terlipat."Aku akan memberikanmu sebagian dari cakraku."

Gadis berusia dua belas tahun itu perlahan-lahan duduk di depannya, dengan kaki yang terselip di bawah pantatnya, mata lavendernya menatap laki-laki yang berusia jauh lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya itu."Bagaimana caranya, Kuro-sensei?" tanyanya.

"Dengan meditasi, kosongkan pikiranmu, fokuskan cakramu. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Kuro berhenti, memandang mata lavender Hyuuga.

"Perlu kuingatkan, cakra milikku tidaklah seperti cakra manusia kebanyakan. Aku adalah iblis, cakraku jauh lebih gelap dan kuat, yang artinya susah untuk dikendalikan. Aku yakin kau pernah mendengar siluman berekor (juubi) bukan?" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dari ekspresinya Kuro menangkap kalau gadis ini tidak tahu banyak perihal itu.

Kuro melanjutkan, "Mereka memiliki cakra yang juga gelap dan kuat namun cakra milikku jauh lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan mereka. Apa kau siap menjadi bagian dari kegelapanku?"

Ini adalah sebuah langkah besar, iblis itu sudah mengajarinya bermacam-macam jurus, dia juga mengajarinya beberapa genjutsu terlarang, dan masing-masing dari latihan tersebut menimbulkan dampak besar bagi tubuhnya.

Kali ini sensei-nya itu akan mentransferkan sebagian dari cakra miliknya. Cakra miliknya, katanya jauh lebih menyeramkan dan sulit untuk dikendalikan.

"Apa aku siap untuk ini?" batinnya. Melirik ke arah Kuro, dia bisa melihat kesabarannya sudah diambang batas, Hinata harus cepat menjawabnya sebelum iblis itu membentaknya.

"I-iya, aku siap." jawabnya cepat. Dalam hati Hinata merutuki kebodohannya, bisa-bisanya ia kembali gagap, Kuro sangat membenci kebiasaannya itu. Untung baginya, Kuro hanya mengabaikan kebiasaannya sebagai angin lalu.

Kuro mulai menutup mata, Hinata mengikutinya. Kesunyian menghampiri keduanya, tidak ada yang terdengar kecuali suara kicauan burung dan hembusan angin. Laki-laki berambut raven itu mulai memusatkan pikirannya pada gadis yang duduk di hadapannya itu, dan tiba-tiba angin kencang mulai bertiup ke arah keduanya.

Cakra berwarna hitam kemerahan mulai membungkus tubuh Kuro, perlahan mulai berpindah ke tubuh Hinata. Kuro memberikan seperlima dari cakranya untuk Hinata, meskipun begitu jumlah itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Hinata menjadi ninja yang kuat.

Ketika cakra gelap milik Kuro mulai merasuki tubuh sang Hyuuga, Hinata bisa merasakannya. Seluruh kulit dan tubuhnya merasakan panas serasa terbakar. Rasanya sakit tak tertahankan.

Hinata menggigir bibirnya sehingga menimbulkan darah. Betapapun perih penderitaannya, ia sama sekali tidak boleh berteriak. Gurunya sangat membenci kelemahannya itu. Seandainya ia menjerit, Kuro tidak akan segan-segan menghukumnya dengan cara yang jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Iblis itu melirik Hinata, memperhatikan gadis yang tengah berjuang melawan kesakitannya. Dia cukup terkejut, melihat gadis tersebut tidak menjerit seperti biasanya. "Dia sudah jauh lebih baik." pikirnya sedikit terhibur.

Kuro melepaskan cakra terakhirnya untuk diberikan pada Hyuuga. Setelah proses transferan berakhir, Kuro kemudian berdiri. "Bangunlah, proses pentransferan sudah selesai."

Mata merahnya memperhatikan gerakan gadis itu yang mulai mencoba untuk berdiri, namun gagal dan kembali terjatuh. Alisnya mengkerut, ekspresi kesal terpampang di wajahnya, Kuro tahu kalau gadis itu adalah manusia, manusia memiliki fisik dan tenaga yang terbatas. Kuro sangat membencinya, oleh karena itu ia selalu memandang rendah manusia. Namun untuk Hinata, ia akan mengusahakan sebaik mungkin.

Hinata kembali meletakkan tangannya di lutut, mencoba mengambil nafas sekali lagi. Matanya menatap ke arah Maoh, mata merahnya menusuk ke dalam jiwanya. Membuatnya ketakutan walau hanya untuk sesaat.

"Kenapa sih, dia begitu menyeramkan?" rutuk Hinata dalam hati. Hinata hanya berharap andai suatu saat, iblis itu bisa bersikap lebih baik dan sedikit lembut padanya.

Kuro mulai mendengus jengkel terhadapnya. Berapa lama waktu yang digunakannya untuk berdiri. "Cepat berdiri, manusia. Aku lelah menunggumu." bentaknya kasar. Gadis itu benar-benar membuat kesabarannya berada diubun-ubun, ingin rasanya Kuro mencengkram lehernya dan membantingnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Dia tidak mengenal kata sabar, tidak di dunia manusia maupun di dunianya. Laki-laki raven itu menutup mata. "Pada saat aku membuka mata, saat itu kau harus sudah bangun."

Dari nada bicaranya, Hinata tahu kalau iblis itu tidak main-main. Hinata cepat-cepat berdiri, mengabaikan kesakitan di seluruh tubuhnya, nafasnya naik turun, pandangan matanya beralih menatap mata merah Kuro yang menatapnya dalam.

"Kuro-sensei, apakah kau sudah pernah melatih orang lain sebelumnya?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam gelap itu tidak menyangka, gadis itu akan menanyakan sesuatu tentangnya. Selama beratus-ratus tahun di dunia manusia, hidupnya ia habiskan untuk membunuh dan menghabisi nyawa manusia. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengenal ataupun melatih siapapun.

Seandainya ia lakukanpun tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan sanggup menjalani metode kasar darinya. Ketika melihat Hinata, baginya itu adalah sebuah tantangan. Gadis itu adalah manusia yang teramat lemah, namun jauh di dalam hatinya, Kuro tahu kalau dia bisa mengubah gadis itu menjadi seseorang yang sangat kuat.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah melatih siapapun. Kaulah yang pertama." jawabnya. Melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata, Kuro menengadah. Langit dan awan berubah menjadi gelap, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Latihan hari ini sudah cukup, aku akan pergi untuk beberapa lama. Jangan lupa, aku selalu mengawasimu. Kau adalah Aku dan Aku adalah Kau. **_Kita berdua adalah satu,_** karena ikatan bernama kegelapan yang kita bagi bersama." jelasnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Iblis itu sering sekali menggunakan kalimat yang aneh dan tidak jelas. Hinata tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang dilakukannya. Sensei barunya itu selalu memandang rendah manusia, menunjukkan kalau posisinyalah yang lebih tinggi. Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya ketika butiran hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"Waktunya untuk pulang." bisiknya, sambil berjalan menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

.

xXXxXXx

.

_**We are ONE because the Darkness that we shared together**  
_

_._

_xXXxXXXx_

_._

Uchiha Madara menunggu dengan sabar. Ketika sedang menunggu, tiba-tiba turun hujan deras. Sedikit menggerutu, pendahulu Uchiha itu mencari tempat berlindung dari air hujan. Dia memandang sekeliling mencari tempat yang aman sampai ia menemukan sebuah gua yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sambil berlari, Madara mulai memasuki lubang gua, setelah sampai ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga."

Madara mengangkat wajahnya, hanya untuk melihat Kuro yang tengah bersandar di dinding gua. "Ya, aku sudah datang." jawabnya, "Aku hampir mengira kalau aku datang lebih dulu dibandingkan denganmu, Kuro." tawanya. Melihat Kuro yang sama sekali tidak tertawa dan hanya memasang wajah stoic, Madara hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku memanggilmu kesini untuk memberitahumu, kalau aku adalah pendiri dari organisasi AKATSUKI. Dari yang berhasil kami tangkap, kita sudah memiliki bijuu ekor empat dan enam. Kita masih butuh tujuh bijuu lagi. Sekarang aku kan kembali ke markas rahasia, aku ingin kau ikut denganku untuk menangkap bijuu lainnya."

Kuro terdiam beberapa lama, memikirkan pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Madara. Melipat tangannya di depan dada, ia menutup matanya, "Aku tetap disini." nada bicaranya pelan namun cukup untuk didengar. Meskipun matanya dalam keadaan tertutup, Kuro bisa merasakan tatapan Madara yang seolah tidak senang itu.

"Apa maksudmu kalau kau tetap di sini? Apa kau lupa perjanjian-"

"Aku tidak lupa sedikitpun, manusia. Aku tetap disini karena masih ada kewajiban yang harus kulakukan." Meskipun nyatanya Kuro hanya menggunakan Hinata sebagai penyembuh kebosanannya, dia cukup mengakui kalau ini adalah kegiatan yang paling menyenangkan baginya semenjak keluar dari Hutan Terlarang. Gadis Hyuuga itu begitu tidak berdaya dan melatihnya tentu merupakan hiburan tersendiri.

Madara menatap tajam iblis itu sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kesenangan di dalam matanya, hal ini membuatnya cukup penasaran.

"Kewajiban apa yang kau maksudkan, sampai membuatmu harus tetap berada di tempat ini?" tanyanya penasaran, tidak lepas dari pandangannya ke arah iblis itu.

Kuro membuka matanya, menampilkan mata merah khas makhluk sepertinya.

"Aku melatih seorang manusia di desa ini." laki-laki itu terdiam memikirkan apakah ia akan memberitahukan soal Hinata atau tidak, "dia seorang Hyuuga." jelasnya.

Dia bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dari lawan bicaranya saat mendengar pernyataannya, Kuro ingin sekali tertawa jika ia adalah seorang manusia. Namun kenyataannya dirinya adalah iblis, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk menyunggingkan bibirnya sedikit ke atas. Orang-orang boleh menyebutnya sebagai seringai yang cukup menakutkan.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira kau mau melatih seorang manusia, Kuro. Jujur ini sangat mengejutkan, mengingat betapa bencinya kau pada orang seperti kami." Madara berkomentar, sembari menggaruk kepalanya. "Berapa lama kau melatih Hyuuga ini?"

Sang iblis terlarut dalam pikirannya. Dia tidak ingat berapa lama ia sudah melatih Hinata tetapi yang jelas sudah lebih dari lima bulan. "Untuk sekarang, aku tetap terfokus untuk melatihnya, Dia akan jadi lebih kuat, dia memang sangat lambat dalam belajar, namun dengan bantuanku ia akan baik-baik saja." ungkap Kuro.

Madara terdiam, di pikirannya masih sulit untuk mempercayainya, seorang iblis berdarah dingin semacam Kuro, seseorang yang sangat benci terhadap manusia, membantu melatih seseorang. Meskipun wajahnya tertutup topeng, tapi bisa dipastikan kau bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang benar-benar shock.

Madara benar-benar penasaran, Hyuuga mana yang bisa bertahan di bawah latihan kejam Kuro. Madara ingin bertanya namun diurungkan, karena itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. "Baiklah, lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi." pria bertopeng itu mulai menghilang namun sebelum itu ia sempat berpesan untuk mengawasi Naruto Uzumaki.

Dan Uchiha itupun pergi.

Kuro berdiri dalam diam, dia bisa mendengar suara hujan yang belum berhenti di luar sana. Dia tahu jelas siapa itu Naruto. Dia ingat pertama kali dirinya melihat bocah itu ketika berada di ujian Chunin. Terutama melihat bagaimana Hinata seringkali pingsan dan blushing ketika melihat wajah anak itu.

Kuro menggerutu, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa seorang manusia bisa memiliki perasaan terhadap lawan jenisnya. Perasaan cinta tidaklah cocok untuknya. Satu-satunya yang dicintai olehnya adalah dirinya sendiri. Mata merahnya memandang keluar gua. Beristirahat disini sampai hujan reda bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Kadang-kadang Kuro cukup risih mengikuti Hinata tanpa henti.

Terutama ketika dia berada di kediaman Hyuuga, dimana dia seringkali mendengar ayahnya menghujatnya dan membuat Hinata menangis. Omongan pria bermata putih itu sama sekali tidak enak untuk di dengar, dia tidak suka menghina seseorang kalau ia tidak tahu apa alasannya. Jadi, melihat Hinata menangis, Kuro hanya bisa mengabaikannya, dia senang melihat gadis itu menderita.

Iblis itu menilai Hinata sama menyebalkannya dengan manusia-manusia lain, dia tidak mencintai ataupun peduli pada orang lain termasuk pada gadis indigo itu. Kuro bisa dengan mudahnya membunuh gadis itu dan membuatnya menjadi korbannya yang keseribu.

Tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

Dan dia tidak melakukannya karena Hinata membuatnya cukup terhibur. Kegelapan cepat atau lambat akan menguasai dirinya, gadis itu memiliki sebagian dari jiwanya, dan tidak lama lagi sebelum jiwa jahatnya bangkit. Kepribadiannya yang pemalu dan pendiam, menyimpan begitu banyak kesakitan dan kemarahan. Kuro hanya perlu memancing emosinya.

Selama berlatih dengan Hinata, dia selalu gagal menyempurnakan jutsu, namun ketika dia mulai mengancamnya gadis itu bahkan bisa lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Kuro duduk dan mulai menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding gua. Tangannya ia sampingkan ke belakang kepalanya, mata merahnya tertutup perlahan. Ingatannya sebelum dirinya berada di dunia manusia memasuki pikirannya.

xXXxXXx

_Awan gelap perlahan mulai mengambil alih langit. Suara petir menggelegar, bulan berwarna putih berubah menjadi merah. Hujan perlahan-lahan mulai turun, Terdengar suara teriakan dan pekikan dari orang-orang. Desa yang semula berwarna hijau berubah menjadi merah darah. Darah mengalir di selokan, di rerumputan dan di penjuru bangunan dan batu-batuan. Mayat bergelimpangan memenuhi penjuru desa.  
_

_Seorang pria bertopeng Anbu tengah berdiri, terdiam dengan katana yang terhunus. Di depannya bisa dilihat satu sosok yang tengah menangis sesenggukan mencari pertolongan. Namun apa daya hanya dengan sebuah sayatan mampu membuatnya berhenti menangis dengan tubuh yang terpotong menjadi dua. _

_Pria berambut panjang itu kembali mencari mangsa. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang anak berusia kurang lebih sepuluh tahunan. Anak itu mengenakan lambang berbentuk kipas yang dikenal dengan simbol Uchiha. Mata merah sharingannya menatap anak itu datar._

_"K-kenapa nii-san melakukannya?"_

_"Kenapa?" jerit pilu anak berambut raven itu menimbulkan kesakitan dalam diri pria tersebut. Namun dengan ekspresi kebohongannya semua itu dapat dengan mudah tertutupi. Mata sharingannya yang semula terpejam kembali mengambil alih.  
_

_"Itulah yang terpenting."_

_Sosok anak laki-laki berambut pantat ayam, melemparkan kunai mengenai pelindung bersimbol Konoha yang tersemat di dahinya. Mengakibatkan simbol tersebut terjatuh dan kembali diambilnya._

_Kegelapan mengambil alih. Air mata turun membasahi pipinya. _

_Sebuah mata berwarna lavender melihat itu semua. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain berdiri dengan mata yang bercucuran air mata. Di belakangnya tampak bayangan hitam yang mendekatinya._

_"Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Hyuuga..."_

_"Tidak satupun."_

_Sebuah katana panjang tersemat di lehernya. Dalam hitungan detik katana tersebut berhasil menyobek kulit korbannya. Menorehkan bekas luka memanjang yang diikuti dengan semburan merah darah yang begitu kentara._

_This is Sacrifice For All People You're Love_

_Inilah pengorbanannya_

_(~)_

Hah..hah..hah..

Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya. Nafasnya tampak terengah-engah. Mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya datang lagi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya gadis muda itu mengalami mimpi buruk. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari ketika tidur. Itulah alasan kenapa ia seringkali berlatih larut malam. Karena sudah dapat dipastikan dengan begitu Hinata akan terus terjaga hingga keesokan harinya.

Hinata menatap letih sekelilingnya. Ruangan kamarnya yang gelap dengan sedikit penerangan. Bisa didengarnya bunyi rintikan hujan yang masih mengguyur. Hinata terbangun tepat tengah malam.

Mimpi barusan. Entah kenapa ia pernah merasa mengalaminya. Namun entahlah, Hinata tidak bisa mengingatnya. Yang ia ingat hanyalah seorang anak berambut raven yang sedang menangis. Dimana orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang telah meregang nyawa.

_Meskipun Sasuke adalah anak yang jenius dan populer diantara semuanya. Dia tetap saja kesepian. Di usianya yang baru menginjak sepuluh tahun, ia menyaksikan seluruh keluarganya terbunuh. Kurasa kau sendiri sudah tahu akan kejadian itu bukan, Hinata?_

Ingatan ketika berbicara dengan Kakashi mulai menyeruak di pikirannya. Hinata baru ingat pembicaraan mereka sempat terputus ketika melihat wajah Kakashi yang_ ternyata_ sungguh rupawan itu. Wajah Hinata mendadak merah.

"Manusia itu benar-benar lemah, namun kau adalah yang paling lemah. Ceroboh sekali kau membuka jendela, membiarkan orang asing bisa masuk sesukanya." sebuah suara berat menginterupsi pikiran Hinata.

Angin dan rintikan air hujan masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Sesosok makhluk bergender laki-laki tampak duduk di atas jendela. Kaki kanannya ia letakkan di atas dengan kaki kiri di bawah, tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada.

Sekilas kau akan bisa melihat dirinya bak seorang dewa. Cahaya bulan memantul menerangi wajahnya yang terbilang rupawan itu. Butir demi butir air hujan membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya, namun tidak membuatnya _bad looking_ sama sekali.

Jika seseorang melihat wajahnya, dapat dipastikan kau akan tergila-gila karenanya. Iblis itu memiliki wajah yang sangat sangat sangat tampan dan rupawan. Bahkan jauh lebih tampan dan mempesona dibandingkan Sasuke maupun Kakashi. Hinata blushing, setiap kali iblis itu berada terlalu dekat dengannya. Kuro menyadari perubahan wajah Hinata, namun dibiarkannya karena mengingat gadis tersebut seringkali blushing tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Kuro turun dari jendela. Membiarkan karpet dan lantai kamar gadis itu basah karena dirinya. "K-kuro-sensei." Hinata tampak sedikit panik melihat Kuro yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau, dan kau jangan pernah sekalipun memberitahuku ataupun memerintahku tentang apa yang harus kulakukan ataupun yang tidak." nada suaranya datar dan tanpa amarah, suatu hal yang langka namun cukup bagus.

Kuro berjalan hingga dia berdiri sekitar empat puluh sentimenter di depan Hinata. Mata merahnya menyala di tengah kegelapan. Membuat dirinya sekilas terlihat seperti _vampire._

"Mulai sekarang latihanmu akan cukup keras. Aku akan membuatmu benar-benar menjadi kuat"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap senseinya penuh tanya, "Kuat..?"

Kuro menganggukkan kepalanya, pandangannya ia alihkan menatap bumi Konoha dari balik jendela yang terbuka. Dalam waktu sekian detik, tubuh dan pakaiannya yang basah hilang dan mengering. Seolah tidak pernah sekalipun diguyur hujan. Mereka berdua berdiri dalam diam. Hanya hujan yang menjadi teman bicara mereka.

Dalam waktu beberapa tahun, Hinata harap dirinya bisa menjadi kuat sepertinya, pandangan Hinata beralih menatap Kuro. Mata merahnya mengandung banyak misteri. Namun cepat ataupun lambat Hinata yakin, ia akan mengetahuinya.

**Chapter Two Complete**

_**[To be Continued]**_

* * *

_**Author : **Hello minna, bagaimana sudah mencapai fic kedua. Ternyata lumayan berat juga -author memukul-mukul bahu- feelnya rasanya belum dapat, tapi author sudah berusaha. Untuk yang penasaran dengan wajah Kakashi aslinya tanpa topeng saia sudah upload pic-nya. Para reader bisa lihat di atas. _

_Untuk wajah Kuro kemungkinan besar pic-nya di chapter ketiga saya tampilkan. Hohohoho. Mumpung masih ada waktu saya ingin menambah cerita. Namun untuk yang ini sifatnya OMAKe, rada OOC dan komedi. Buat yang udah review saya ucapkan terima kasih, buat yang baca tapi gak review saya ucapkan terima kasih juga.**  
**_

_Tapi tolong kasi review dong, biar saia tahu pesan dan kesan pembaca._

_Yah.. cek it out:_

_Cerita tambahan:_

**_OMAKE_**

_Pairing Kuro X Hinata, disingkat Kurohina._

_Summary :Hinata tidak bisa tidur setelah ia mengalami mimpi buruk. Dan lebih buruknya lagi ia harus terjaga dengan Kuro, seorang iblis bergender laki-laki yang kini menemaninya selama dua puluh empat jam non stop. Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah ini?  
_

_happy reading,_

Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat Kuro masuk kamar dan mengucapkan kalimat yang kesannya ambigu.

Yaitu,_ Aku akan membuatmu benar-benar menjadi kuat._

Titik

Itu doang.

Selebihnya mereka berdua hanya berdiri menatap hujan tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara. Sampai sekarang.

Hinata benar-benar gerah dengan situasinya saat ini. Pengennya sih, dia ngusir tuh iblis._ Hush..hush.. ini kamarku balik muw sono. Cari kamarmu ndiri! Gua pengen tidur_.

Namun sayang, meskipun cerita ini berbau Omake, namun sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Hinata tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut dari mulut manisnya. Olala. Author terkena virus Syahrini.

Hinata mengambil langkah inisiatif, maunya sih daripada diem di kamar gak gerak, tidur juga gak enak, mending dia latihan. Namun sayang beribu sayang ketika hendak keluar ia benar-benar lupa kalau di luar tengah hujan geledek. Apesnya, sekarang wajah dan tubuhnya basah kuyup sehabis kena banjir. Hinata misuh-misuh gak karuan dalam hati.

"Lu lagi ngapain?"

Sebuah suara berat namun seksi menyadarkan lamunannya. Bisa dilihatnya, Kuro menatapnya dengan tatapan err... sedikit jijik atau sedikit anehh. Ya aneh, kata tersebut lebih bagus. Dan apa tadi barusan iblis itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Lu' mata Hinata melebar. Sepertinya kiamat sebentar lagi mau datang. Mendingan buruan tobat.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Hinata memaki dirinya sendiri karena ketahuan gagap. Salahkan iblis itu kenapa tampangnya mesti cakep sih, dan kenapa dia harus mengikuti Hinata seperti Ryuk yang mengikuti Light Yagami. Oke cukup dengan cross overnya.

"Lebih baik kau tidur. Besok kita akan latihan. Aku tidak mau kau sampai pingsan sebelum aku menyerangmu." sebuah suara malaikat meluncur dari mulut Kuro.

Hinata benar-benar terpesona, dia tidak pernah menyangka iblis itu begitu perhatian padanya. Hinata sujud penuh syukur karenanya. "A-aku tidak bisa tidur." bisiknya.

Kuro mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata. Kini mereka berdua duduk saling bersebelahan di ranjang kamar Hinata. Dengan latar belakang gelap karena belum bayar listrik dan air hujan yang menghalangi suara mereka. Mereka berdua, berdua-duaan di tengah malam. Sungguh momen yang pas bukan? Ufufufufu

"Coba aku tebak, karena mimpi buruk?" Hinata mengangguk. Sungguh ia risih dengan situasi canggung semacam ini. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah dihadapkan dengan situasi ini. Dimana ia terus diintai dan diikuti oleh seseorang dan sekarang mereka harus hidup bersama seolah mereka berdua telah menikah. Hinata mau pingsan karenanya.

"Tidurlah." suara baritone Kuro terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Namun tidak ada satupun selain Hinata yang bisa mendengarnya. "Dengar Hinata, kau akan melakukan apapun yang kukatakan dan jangan sekalipun membangkangnya, kau mengerti." Hinata mengangguk, walau bagaimanapun dirinya tidak akan pernah menang melawan Kuro. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah.

"Sekarang, buka bajumu."

Mata Hinata kembali melotot. Kalau yang tadi sih dia oke oke saja, lha perintah kali ini. "A-apa?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Katakan ini bohong, mana mau dia buka baju di depan orang asi-

"Bajumu basah. Aku belum bisa mengajarkan padamu jurus Futon, sekarang gantilah bajumu dengan yang kering."

Mata Hinata berbinar-binar, ternyata iblis di depannya ini tidak seburuk yang ia sangka. Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat ia membuka lemarinya mencari piyama lain. Mata merah Kuro merekam setiap gerakannya.

Hinata lekas terhenti tatkala otak lemotnya menyadari dirinya tidak sendiri berada di kamarnya. Ia berbalik menatap Kuro yang juga menatapnya balik. Mata lavender menatap mata merah. Dan kemudian.

Kyaaaa

Jeritan Hinata berkumandang bersamaan dengan hujan yang turun semakin deras. Tentu saja perpaduan keduanya menimbulkan suara yang tidak didengar oleh para Souke maupun Bunke penghuni mansion. Mereka melanjutkan tidurnya.

"K-kenapa Kuro-sensei tetap disini. A-aku kan s-sedang ga-ganti baju." Hinata lekas menutup tubuhnya dengan pintu lemari. Wajah Hinata merah padam. Kuro menatapnya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. Bukan dengan tatapan mesum lho. Secara Hinata disini masih berusia dua belas tahun, yah walau memiliki sedikit pertumbuhan di bagian tertentu sih. Kalau udah di atas lima belas tahun lain lagi ceritanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, aku kan sudah sering melihatmu piiiip dan lagi bukankah kita pernah mand-" mulut Kuro dibekap oleh Hinata. "A-aku mengerti sensei. Jadi tolong jangan diucapkan lagi." Hinata terlalu malu untuk mengingatnya ketika pertama kali dirinya menerima Kuro menjadi penghuni kamar selain empunya kamar. Dan tenang saja author dengan senang hati akan menceritakannya di kesempatan berikutnya.

Kuro melepaskan bekapan tangan Hinata. "Sudah sekarang cepat ganti baju sana!"bentak Kuro. Mata merah Kuro memicing menatap Hinata, berani sekali gadis tersebut bertingkah kurang ajar di depannya. Mungkin besok ketika latihan dia akan membalasnya.

Skip time

"K-kuro-sensei?"

"Hnn."

"Apa memang harus begini?" tanya Hinata. Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya. Namun lain halnya dengan Kuro yang tenang-tenang saja. Kita zoom in lagi. Belum kelihatan, mari kita zoom in lagi.

Oh, jadi begitu.

Karena tidak bisa tidur, Kuro memilih untuk berbaring di sebelah Hinata. Mereka berdua tampak terbaring di ranjang dengan kepala Kuro yang terlihat sedang menjadikan paha Hinata sebagai bantal. Dan mau tidak mau Hinata tertidur terlebih dahulu karena kebiasaan pingsan yang dideritanya mendadak kumat.

Dan menjelang pagi datang keduanya terus berada dalam posisi tersebut.

"Begini lebih baik." mata merah Kuro terpejam.

**_End of OMAKE_**


	3. Chapter 3 Memorial

_Saat itu aku hanyalah seorang bocah berusia tiga tahun._

_Ibuku meninggal tepat ketika melahirkanku._

_Kehidupanku dipenuhi kebencian dan kemarahan bagi para penduduk desa._

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka selalu memandangku dengan tatapan menjijikkan._

_Sampai aku menyadari kalau diriku sendiri adalah monster._

_Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan aku memendam kebencian itu_

_Hari-hariku yang penuh dengan kesepian tanpa seorangpun yang ingin berteman denganku_

_Hanya satu hal yang tidak pernah bisa kulupakan_

_Hari dimana aku bertemu dengannya_

_Sosok anak perempuan berkimono putih dengan boneka beruang di tangannya_

_Seorang yang menganggapku sebagai teman pertamanya_

_Teman berhargaku  
_

xXXxXXx

.

**Happy reading**

.

_xXXxXXx_

_._

_._

_._

(-)

Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber :

Warning : DANGER ,spoiler, abal, dll

**Summary :**

_Dia_ dapat merasakan cakra gelap di dalam tubuhnya. Semakin membesar dan lama kelamaan mulai menggerogoti cakra miliknya. Rasanya perih seperti terbakar.

Setiap hari tepatnya tengah malam, gadis tersebut menjerit kesakitan. Membangunkan seluruh penghuni kediaman Hyuuga. Kali ini bukan karena mimpi buruknya lagi namun karena kesakitan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ayahnya mencoba untuk menolongnya, sementara anggota keluarga lainnya berusaha menenangkannya.

Namun gadis tersebut tetap tidak mau bicara. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi.

Namun _orang itu_ mengetahuinya.

_Laki-laki_ itu tahu segalanya.

Karena segala penderitaan yang dialami gadis itu adalah karena _perbuatannya_.

(-)

**Darker than Night** by_ Lightning Chrome_

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter Three : Memorial  
**

(-)

Seorang anak perempuan bersurai rambut indigo tengah tersenyum manis. Dirinya sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan desa Konoha yang cukup ramai. Menggunakan jaket berwarna putih keunguan dengan celana panjang selutut dan sandal hitam. Rambutnya tergerai manis menutupi punggungnya hingga ke pinggang. Dahinya tertutupi poni dengan gaya lurus dan rata.

Gadis manis keturunan Souke Hyuuga itu baru saja menghabiskan waktunya bersama rekan setimnya Kiba dan Shino, suatu hal yang sudah jarang sekali dilakukannya semenjak masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan misinya masing-masing.

Saat ini gadis indigo tersebut tengah menuju ke kantor Hokage, dia mendapatkan misi bersama tim Kakashi. Sudah lama sekali, ia tidak melihat Naruto, semenjak hari dimana ia menyatakan cintanya. Peristiwa dimana terjadinya invasi Konoha oleh Pein sang ketua AKATSUKI.

Semenjak itu Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya.

Hinata berpikir pemuda pirang itu mungkin sudah lupa akan pernyataannya. Hinata tidak begitu kecewa, selain itu dia sama sekali tidak berharap untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas pernyataannya tersebut. Semua itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, Naruto yang telah kembali ke Konoha, Gaara yang diculik. Ichibi yang diambil dari tubuhnya, kemudian mati dan dihidupkan kembali. Asuma meninggal, banyak anggota AKATSUKI yang terbunuh dan banyak pula Bijuu berekor yang berhasil ditangkap.

Jiraiya yang juga telah wafat, Sasuke berhasil membunuh Itachi dan yang lebih mengagetkan, Uchiha Sasuke kini telah bergabung dengan Madara untuk berperang melawan Konoha. Keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu telah sepenuhnya terjerumus ke jurang kegelapan.

Hinata lebih tidak menyangka, seluruh teman-temannya kehilangan harapan pada Sasuke terkecuali Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu selalu menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman baiknya hingga sekarang. Dan itu tidak akan berubah apapun yang terjadi.

Hinata tidak pernah ambil suara menyangkut Sasuke, karena ia tidak tahu banyak mengenai laki-laki tersebut. Tapi jika Naruto memang masih memiliki harapan pada Sasuke, Hinata juga akan mempercayainya.

Di satu sisi, Kuro masih tetap menjadi pelatihnya, dan seperti yang dikatakannya tiga tahun yang lalu, latihannya dari waktu ke waktu menjadi lebih sulit. Tapi di satu sisi, Hinata kini belajar berbagai jurus yang baru.

Iblis itu tidak berubah sama sekali, tidak dari segi sifat ataupun penampilan. Dia masih tetap kasar dan dari tampangnya masih kelihatan seperti baru berusia _delapan belas tahun_.

Kadang-kadang itu menjadi tanda tanya besar di kepala Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin setelah ratusan tahun berlalu, sensei-nya itu _tidak bertambah tua sedikitpun_. Satu hal yang lupa diingatannya kalau Kuro bukanlah manusia melainkan seorang iblis.

Dan sekarang, seperti hari-hari biasanya, sosok berambut gelap tersebut tengah berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Hinata tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa melihat atau menyadari keberadaannya selain Hinata.

Seperti kau memiliki piaraan _hantu_ yang selalu mengikutimu tanpa ada satupun yang bisa melihatnya kecuali dirimu.

Banyak misi yang dilalui oleh Hinata dan sensei-nya itu pasti selalu mengikuti, namun kenyataannya dia sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan apapun kecuali menonton.

Ketika dirinya dalam bahaya, Kuro hanya duduk dan sekedar memperhatikan, tak sekalipun iblis itu pernah menolongnya. Hinata hampir yakin, iblis itu tidak akan pernah menolong atau membantunya, seratus persen yakin, tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Hinata melirik Kuro di belakangnya, iblis itu tetap berwajah stoic yang sama dari waktu ke waktu. Dia benar-benar tidak dapat dijangkau, kadang-kadang Hinata bertanya bagaimana bisa, mereka menjalani hidup bersama sampai sejauh ini. Karena terlalu fokus pada sensei-nya itu, Hinata tidak melihat kemana ia berjalan. Akibatnya ia menubruk seseorang hingga terjatuh.

"Ow," rintihnya seraya memegangi pantatnya.

_"Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati, Hyuuga._" ucap Kuro.

Iblis itu benci melihat kecerobohan Hinata. Tidak berkonsentrasi terhadap apa yang ada sekelilingnya. Namun pandangannya kini tertuju bukan lagi pada Hinata melainkan pada sosok yang ditabrak gadis itu.

Wajah Hinata memerah menahan malu, dia segera membungkuk minta maaf tanpa mengetahui siapa yang barusan ditabraknya.

"Hyuuga Hinata..." sebuah suara baritone terdengar dari orang di depannya.

Hinata perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajahnya. Dari sekian banyak manusia di dunia, ia tidak menyangka bertemu langsung dengannya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang ramai dibicarakan. Seorang yang sempat mati namun ajaibnya bisa bangkit kembali.

"K-kazekage-sama?"

xXXxXXx

_**Something That I Will Not Forget About You**_

_Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan tentangmu_

xXXxXXx

_**Dont You Remember?  
**_

_Tidakkah kau ingat  
_

_xXXxXXx_

_(-)_

_Sebelas tahun yang lalu ~  
_

Pemimpin klan Hyuuga dan Kazekage Sunagakure tengah duduk saling berhadap-hadapan. Mereka tampak sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Saat itulah di belakang mereka tampak seorang anak perempuan kecil yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

Wajahnya chubby dengan rona warna merah alami yang selalu hinggap di kedua pipinya. Matanya berwarna putih mirip dengan ayahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna indigo diambil dari gen ibunya.

Hyuuga Hinata namanya.

Gadis cilik yang baru berusia empat tahun tersebut tengah duduk sembari memperhatikan pembicaraan dua orang dewasa di depannya. Namun karena usianya yang masih kecil, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan keduanya.  
_  
_Hinata yang merasa bosan, memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Dengan sopan ia meminta izin untuk keluar dengan disambut dengan jawaban "Hnn," dari ayahnya, yang berarti iya. Ia pun segera membungkuk dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Dengan boneka beruang pemberian ibunya, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman yang tidak jauh dari kantor Kazekage. Dari matanya ia melihat banyak anak yang berbisik-bisik seraya menunjuk-nunjuk matanya. Wajah Hinata memerah namun bukan karena malu tapi karena marah.

Hanya karena dirinya memiliki warna mata yang berbeda dari yang lainnya membuat orang lain antisipasi dan menghindarinya. Tidak ada satupun yang mau menerimanya apa adanya. Memangnya salah kalau bermata putih. Diam-diam Hinata menggerutu dalam hati.

Sepertinya Hinata tidak bisa memiliki teman satu orangpun. Mengingat dirinya selalu dijauhi oleh anak-anak sebayanya. Bahkan di Suna, negara tetangga Konoha juga demikian. Menundukkan kepalanya, Hinata kecil berjalan menjauhi anak-anak yang berteriak mengejeknya.

"Hei, coba lihat matanya, aneh sekali!" seorang anak dengan rambut hitam spiky duluan menghampirinya.

"Bukannya dia buta?" seorang anak lain menunjuk matanya secara terang-terangan. Hinata hanya bisa terisak.

"P-permisi..." Hinata berusaha menghindar dari gerombolan anak-anak yang tengah mengerumuninya. Namun seperti belum mengerti mereka malah mengolok-ngolok bocah malang tersebut.

"Mau kemana, _anak buta_? Bukannya kau mau bermain?"

"Kudengar ada Hyuuga yang datang ke desa kita, setahuku mata mereka berwarna putih?"

"Seperti Shadako dong!"

"_Shadako_? Hiiii... takuuut.."

Air mata mulai menggenang di kelopak mata Hinata. Jahat sekali mereka mengata-ngatai dirinya seperti itu. Menahan tangis, Hinata berlari namun sayang karena tidak hati-hati dirinya jatuh terjerembab. Bunyi tawa semakin meledak.

"Gyahahaha, lihat kawan-kawan. Bocah shadako jatuh, _rasakan kau_!"

"Dia kan buta, mana mungkin bisa melihat?"

Hinata menangis, kimono kesayangannya kotor, demikian pula dengan boneka beruang yang tadi digenggamnya jatuh entah kemana. Ayahnya pasti akan marah.

**"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"**

Seorang bocah berambut merah menghampiri mereka. Seketika saja anak-anak yang semula tertawa mengejek berubah diam dan menjadi pucat pasi. Suara mereka bak hilang ditelan bumi. Mereka tidak ingin nyawa mereka melayang. Mereka segera melarikan diri begitu melihat wajah_nya_.

Anak laki-laki berambut merah tanpa alis itu membungkuk, mengambil boneka beruang yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya berwarna emerald dengan lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya. Bocah itu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang menangis.

Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya, butiran air mata masih membekas di wajahnya. Keduanya saling memandang.

Sampai akhirnya anak laki-laki itu membuka suaranya.

"Ini bonekamu."

.

**_End of Flashback_**

.

(~)

Hinata POV

"Hyuuga Hinata..."

"K-kazekage-sama?"

Aku memandang sosoknya yang berada tepat di hadapanku. Aku hampir tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya. Mengingat Sabaku Gaara telah menjadi seorang Kazekage, pemimpin dari desa Suna. Dia menatapku dengan raut wajah yang _entahlah_. Aku tidak mengerti.

Sampai akhirnya aku sadar melihat debu yang menempel di pakaiannya, aku buru-buru minta maaf.

"G-gomen, ne Ga-Kazekage-sama." ucapku sambil menunduk minta maaf, sungguh aku betul-betul tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"Kau, Hyuuga Hinata, bukan?" tanya Gaara menatap wajahku.

Aku pun mengangguk sambil memandangnya.

"H-hai... Kazekage-sama." ucapku sopan. Walau bagaimanapun rasanya tidak enak memanggil namanya, karena bagaimanapun Gaara adalah seorang kazekage.

Sabaku Gaara tersenyum, aku sedikit terkejut. Seingatku aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum pada siapapun. Mungkin benar kata Naruto kalau Gaara sudah berubah.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku?"

"A-apa? G-gomen, aku tidak mengerti?"

Gaara menatapku sekali lagi, namun dengan ekspresi sedih kali ini, sungguh aku tidak mengerti. Sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu pergi, meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Kau sungguh bodoh!" celetuk Kuro dari belakang. Namun entah kenapa kali ini aku tidak meresponnya.

_Kau tidak ingat padaku? _

Apa maksudnya? Tentu saja aku ingat padanya ketika ujian Chunin dulu. Namun entah kenapa sepertinya bukan itu yang dimaksud. Aku hanya bisa menutup mata. Terbayang ekspresi terakhir Gaara tadi.

Sedih, terluka, dan benar-benar berharap.

_Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. _

_Aku benar-benar tidak ingat apapun._

Kubalikkan badanku memandang punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh.

_Perasaan apa ini._

_Rasanya seperti ada yang terlupakan_

End of POV

Xxxxxx

_**DARKER THAN NIGHT**_

Xxxxxx

(~)

"Kau sudah datang Hinata, tumben sekali kau terlambat." Tsunade berbicara dengan penuh penekanan.

Hinata membungkuk, "Gomen, Hokage-sama." Hinata hendak mengungkapkan alasan keterlambatannya ketika Naruto tiba-tiba saja memotong. "Sudah tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan." Hinata blushing melihat senyum sejuta karat Naruto.

Tsunade berdeham, seraya melanjutkan.

"Baiklah, karena kalian semua sudah datang, sekarang akan kujelaskan misi utamanya." Tsunade terdiam, matanya menjelajahi masing-masing dari mereka.

"Ada laporan yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke berada di desa Kumogakure. Aku ingin kalian, tim Kakashi untuk pergi kesana dan menemukan Sasuke. Jika kalian bertemu dengannya, gunakan segala cara untuk membawanya kembali ke Konoha." jelas Hokage kelima.

Hinata melirik Naruto, bisa dilihat olehnya raut wajah yang penuh dengan antusias. Kesempatan untuk sekali lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke. Melirik ke sebelahnya, tampak wajah Sakura yang memancarkan ekspresi sama dengan Naruto demikian pula dengan Kakashi.

Tetapi, Sai sama sekali tidak berekspresi apapun.

Hinata belum pernah berbicara sedikitpun pada Sai. Sudah hampir satu tahun berlalu, namun sampai sekarang Hinata belum berteman dengannya, Hinata merasa agak jahat. Dia tidak ingin pemuda itu berasumsi salah mengenai dirinya.

"Kalian boleh pergi."

Mata lavender Hinata sedikit membulat, sudah jelas kalau ia tidak memperhatikan apa saja yang dibicarakan oleh Tsunade. Tidak ingin ketahuan tengah melamun, Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan ikut keluar bersama yang lain. Pikirannya terfokus pada Naruto yang berjalan di depannya, dia begitu berharap membawa Sasuke kembali.

Entah apa yang membuat Naruto sampai mati-matian mengejar Sasuke, Hinata tidak begitu mengerti.

Kakashi melempar pandangannya ke arah Hinata. Dia hampir tidak pernah lupa akan cakra mengerikan yang dirasakannya waktu itu. Kakashi tidak merasakan hal yang aneh pada gadis itu kecuali obsesinya untuk berlatih setiap hari.

Bekas luka yang terdapat di tubuh gadis itu bukanlah luka biasa. Pria bermasker itu tahu, Hinata bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya, entah itu apa.  
Kakashi memperhatikan kembali gadis tersebut tanpa diketahui oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Tidak jauh di belakang mereka ada sosok makhluk yang senantiasa membuntuti mereka. Mata merah Kuro memicing menatap tajam Kakashi. Sebuah seringai menakutkan terpampang di wajah tampannya.

Tanpa ada seorangpun yang bisa melihatnya.

xXXxXXx

**I_ Always Watching You_**

_Aku selalu melihatmu_

_xXXxXXx_

**_You Must Know Who am I_**

_Kau harus tahu siapa aku_

_xXXxXXx_

_(-)_

Kesunyian, bukanlah sesuatu yang disukainya. Namun lebih enak untuk didengar daripada pembicaraan menyebalkan antar sesama manusia. Mata merah Kuro menatap tajam Naruto, seseorang yang Madara minta untuk diawasi.

_"Jadi inikah manusia pembawa **Kyuubi** itu."_

Iblis itu memperhatikan Naruto secara mendetail. Dari sepengetahuannya, Kyuubi adalah Bijuu terkuat dari sekian Bijuu yang ada di dunia. Seyum mengerikan terpatri di wajahnya, dia tentu ingin mencoba kemampuan_ jinchuriki_ itu. Apalagi setelah melihat kemampuannya mengalahkan Pein dulu.

Namun dirinya harus tetap bersabar.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu masih butuh waktu untuk menyempurnakan kekuatannya. Terlepas dari _pengaruh jurus dari Sang Rikudo_. Sampai waktunya tiba, Kuro akan melepas semua kemarahannya pada Hinata. Selain bisa memulihkan tubuhnya, juga bisa membunuh waktu dengan cepat.

"Berapa lama kita akan sampai ke desa itu?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Baru sebentar kita pergi dari Konoha. Mungkin sekitar... kurang lebih empat hari kita baru bisa sampai di sana." terang Kakashi. Kakashi mulai menghitung mundur dalam hati.

_Lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu.."_

"Nani? Empat hari? Kita bisa kehilangan Sasuke selama itu. Pada akhirnya Sasuke tetap tidak akan terkejar." jawab Naruto seraya menggerutu. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal.

Naruto ingin membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

Baginya Sasuke adalah teman yang berharga. Dirinya tidak mau Sasuke selamanya berada dalam kegelapan. Ia ingin menyelamatkannya. Membawanya kembali ke dalam cahaya. Mengatakan padanya kalau ia tidak sendirian. Ia masih punya teman.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, ia mendapati raut wajah cemas Hinata. Mendadak wajahnya berubah lunak, dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun terpotong oleh Sakura.

"Mungkin memang benar Sasuke sudah pergi terlebih dahulu, namun tidak juga menutup kemungkinan kalau ia masih berada di sana." Sakura mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Cewek berambut pink itu tahu betul alasan kenapa Naruto begitu gigih ingin membawa Sasuke kembali. Mengingat janji seumur hidup Naruto kepadanya, juga kehadiran Sasuke yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara. Sakura mengerti betul.

Dirinya juga ingin membawa Sasuke kembali, namun dirinya juga sama seperti yang lain. Sakura kehilangan harapannya setelah Sasuke mencoba untuk membunuhnya.

Ekspresinya berubah sedih.

_"Meskipun aku sudah kehilangan harapan untuk membawanya pulang, namun masih ada sebagian dari diriku yang masih mencintainya."_ pikirnya sedih.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar." Naruto menghela nafas, pandangannya teralihkan ke Hinata.

Gadis itu tengah berada di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Naruto sebelumnya tidak pernah sedikitpun menaruh perhatian pada Hinata, karena satu-satunya gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya hanyalah _Sakura_.

Sakura adalah gadis impiannya namun dia kecewa ketika Sakura berbohong padanya kalau ia mencintainya. Naruto benci dibohongi karena ia mengerti satu-satunya pria yang dicintai Sakura hanyalah Sasuke.

Namun lain halnya dengan Hinata. Gadis itu menyatakan cintanya tepat saat Pein hampir mengalahkannya. Gadis itu tidak segan-segan mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk melindunginya.

Naruto cukup terkejut namun akhirnya dirinya mengerti perasaan Hinata padanya. Untungnya Sakura berhasil menyembuhkannya sehingga nyawa Hinata tidak terancam.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu semenjak pernyataan cinta Hinata padanya namun Naruto belum mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Pemuda pembawa Kyuubi itu hanya belum tahu bagaimana cara untuk menjawabnya. Saat ini fokus perhatiannya hanyalah untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dan mengalahkan Madara tidak ada yang lain.

Namun bagaimanapun juga harus Naruto akui, dirinya memiliki sedikit _perasaan_ terhadap gadis itu.

"Kau, baik-baik saja?"

Hinata menoleh mendapati Naruto yang telah berada di sampingnya. Wajah Naruto begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Hinata yang terkejut, tidak sengaja oleng ke arah _Kuro yang tak terlihat.  
_

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto meraih pergelangan tangannya dan membawa Hinata ke pelukannya. Mata Hinata melebar, waktu seakan berhenti. Hinata tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Naruto, gadis itu bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Wajah Hinata memerah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Lain kali hati-hatilah." Naruto tersenyum.

Kuro menyaksikan interaksi keduanya. Benar-benar adegan yang menyebalkan, Kuro benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Melihat ke sebelahnya ia mendapati Kakashi sang jounin bermasker tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua juga tapi hanya dari melihat matanya Kuro bisa menarik kesimpulan.

_"Ah, rupanya pria bermasker itu juga tidak menyukai apa yang ia lihat." sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Kuro. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kedua sejoli itu yang masih dalam posisi berpelukan. "Kau seharusnya sadar,semua orang melihat kalian berdua." Kuro berbicara dari kejauhan.  
_

Wajah Hinata blushing, dengan cepat ia melepaskan diri dari Naruto. "A-arigatou, Naruto-kun."

Naruto terdiam tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ketika berdekatan dengan Hinata, dirinya bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Pandangannya beralih memandang Sakura, Kakashi dan Sai yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Menghilangkan kegugupannya Naruto berdeham dan tanpa sadar menggaruk pipinya.

Sai menyaksikan kedua orang itu, mulai dari Hinata kemudian Naruto.

Dia tidak tahu banyak mengenai perasaan orang lain namun karena bantuan Naruto dan Sakura sedikit demi sedikit Sai mulai bisa memahaminya. Karena tidak pernah berbicara dengan Hinata, Sai tidak tahu banyak mengenai kepribadian maupun kehidupannya, tapi dari yang pernah di dengarnya gadis itu menyukai Naruto.

Mata onixnya menatap Sakura, Sai hampir yakin gadis pink itu juga menyukai Naruto tapi mungkin Sakura masih bingung memilih antara Naruto atau Sasuke. Dikarenakan Sasuke adalah cinta pertama Sakura. Sai tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar Kakashi menyuruh mereka untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sakura, tanpa sadar berjalan di sebelah Kuro. "Untung ada kau, Hinata. Aku jadi memiliki teman untuk diajak bicara." Sakura memberikan senyumannya pada gadis Hyuuga.

Kuro memperhatikan gadis pink yang ada di sebelahnya, seandainya gadis itu tahu ada iblis yang berdiri di sebelahnya, dirinya yakin gadis itu akan ketakutan setengah mati. Mata merahnya kembali menatap Hinata, gadis Hyuuga itu terlihat tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa.

Dia kelihatan bahagia.

Kuro sudah sering melihatnya berinteraksi dengan manusia lainnya, Kuro tidak melihat hal ini sebagai suatu hal yang luar biasa, iblis itu berharap mereka bisa cepat bertemu Sasuke.

Iblis itu pernah melihat Sasuke dua kali. Yang pertama ketika bocah itu kehilangan seluruh anggota klannya dan yang kedua tepat ketika kematian Itachi. Pemuda itu jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan Hinata.

Sasuke adalah adalah salah satu dari sedikit manusia yang ia akui kekuatannya.

Madara pernah memberitahunya kalau saat ini Sasuke sudah tenggelam dalam kegelapan seutuhnya.  
Kuro mengakui jika ada seseorang yang menjadikan kegelapan sebagai tujuan akhirnya, orang itu akan menjadi benar-benar kuat.

Memfokuskan pikirannya pada Hinata yang sedang tertawa, Kuro meyakini gadis Hyuuga itu memiliki sisi gelap dalam hatinya. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah membebaskan kegelapan dalam hatinya. Jika itu terjadi, meskipun hanya sebentar, gadis itu akan jadi benar-benar kuat.

_"Ini akan jadi misi yang panjang."_

_._

**Xxxxxxxx**

_**For as long as there is darkness my heart will be consumed by hatred**_

_Selama ada kegelapan dalam hatiku kebencianku selalu ada_

**Xxxxxxxx**

_(-)_

Kakashi duduk di bawah rerumputan, mata hitamnya mengamati pergerakan Hinata.

Gadis itu duduk cukup berjauhan dibandingkan yang lain.

Kakashi berpikir mungkin gadis tersebut merasa kesepian karena tidak ada Kiba dan Shino. Sementara yang lain terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya. Naruto yang berdebat dengan Sai dan Sakura yang sibuk menenangkan keduanya.

Berdiri dari posisinya, jounin level atas itu berjalan mendekati gadis Hyuuga yang menyendiri. Ia duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan ke batang pohon, menghela nafas, Kakashi pun berbicara, "Kau diam sekali, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, terkejut melihat Kakashi yang sudah berada di sebelahnya.

Sebenarnya cukup sulit berbicara dengan orang lain sementara ada Kuro yang duduk di sebelahnya. Namun untungnya, iblis itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Mungkin iblis itu ingin menyendiri tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengusiknya.

Mata lavender Hinata kembali menatap Kakashi. Hinata pun tersenyum.

"A-aku hanya berpikir. Apa jadinya jika Uchiha-san kembali. Kudengar dari semuanya, Uchiha-san bukan seperti Uchiha-san yang dulu lagi. Sudah banyak kejahatan yang dilakukannya. Semua orang kehilangan harapan padanya. Dan sekarang ia sudah menjadi n-ninja buronan level S. Tapi-"

Hinata terdiam melirik Naruto yang terlihat sedang meneriaki Sai.

Hinata melanjutkan, "N-naruto-kun kelihatan masih mempercayainya. Bukan hanya itu ia masih percaya bisa membawanya kembali ke Konoha. A-aku tidak begitu mengerti arti dari U-uchiha-san bagi kalian semua... T-tapi-"

Hinata terdiam, bola matanya memancarkan ketulusan.

"T-tapi meskipun begitu, aku janji aku juga akan membantu kalian. Kalau Naruto-kun percaya pada Uchiha-san, maka aku juga akan percaya padanya." tukasnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

Kakashi sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuannya, jounin itu pun tersenyum. Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat baik dan peduli pada semua orang.

"Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah kehilangan harapan pada Sasuke sementara..."

Kakashi terdiam.

Ia harus mengakui semenjak peristiwa itu dirinya juga sama seperti yang lainnya, ia telah kehilangan harapan pada Sasuke. Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum, "Hal yang bagus, mendengar masih ada yang percaya pada Sasuke."

Hinata kembali tersenyum.

Aneh sekali, meskipun mereka tidak begitu dekat tapi Hinata merasa nyaman berada di samping Kakashi.

Meskipun mereka adalah guru dan murid, Hinata merasa mereka berdua sudah seperti sahabat yang sangat dekat. Hinata ingin sekali menceritakan soal Kuro padanya. Tapi Kuro tidak akan mengijinkannya memberitahu prihal dirinya pada siapapun.

Angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus di sekitar mereka, mata Hinata melebar.

Dia tahu Kuro sedang berada di daerah tersebut. Iblis itu selalu membuat angin kencang untuk menunjukkan keberadaannya. Namun dari yang bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa, mereka pikir kalau badai akan datang.

Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat, Kuro sedang duduk di dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi. Matanya tertutup sementara kedua lengannya ia lipat di depan dada. _"Sepertinya ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik."_ pikir Hinata. Seketika ia menggigil ketika Kuro membuka matanya dan memberikan _death glare terbaiknya._

Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa iblis itu begitu marah padanya, dia merasa tidak melakukan hal yang salah.

Namun terlepas dari itu semua, iblis itu memang suka memberikan tatapan menyeramkan padanya entah dalam keadaan baik atau tidak. Hinata ingin membuang muka, berpura-pura untuk tidak melihat, namun entah kenapa tatapan tajam menusuknya itu mampu membuat Hinata terpaku dan tidak dapat beranjak sedikitpun.

Kakashi yang memperhatikan, merasa aneh melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang berbeda dari biasanya.

_"Apa yang sedang ia lihat?"_

Kakashi menatap tepat dimana pandangan Hinata menuju, namun dia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Hinata." Kakashi memanggil Hinata namun sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban.

Iapun menyentuh pundaknya, Hinata seketika berjengit.

Saking terkejutnya secara tidak sadar ia terjatuh.

"Kau seperti habis melihat hantu. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada khawatir.

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakashi, Hinata dapat melihat teman-temannya seketika terdiam dan memperhatikannya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Gomen-aku permisi." Hinata kembali berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi kelompoknya.

"A-aku segera kembali."

Bersamaan dengan kepergian Hinata, Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Dia tidak jauh beda dengan Hinata, ia begitu dalam menatap area yang sama dengan yang dilihat oleh Hinata tadi.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Aku merasakan cakra yang aneh, namun tiba-tiba saja menghilang."

_"Berarti sudah jelas ada sesuatu yang kita sama sekali tidak tahu." batinnya. _

**_xXXxXXx_**

**_If Someone Want to Become Darkness_**

**_Leave him alone in there_**

**_xXXxXXx_**

_(-)_

Sang iblis bertubuh manusia terlihat duduk di sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi.

Mata merahnya menatap tajam satu-satunya manusia yang bisa melihatnya. Kuro baru saja kembali dari pertemuannya dengan Madara, mengetahui darinya kalau Sasuke tidak lama lagi akan pergi dari desa.

Kuro semakin muak dengan pria yang dipanggil Madara itu.

Pria itu semakin sering memerintahnya belakangan ini. Menggunakan dalih kalau sewaktu-waktu pria tersebut dapat dengan mudah memenjarakan dirinya kembali ke **_Hutan Terlarang_** jika Kuro tidak melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan.

Kuro bukanlah seseorang yang mudah tunduk pada manusia, namun mengingat kemampuan Madara yang bisa membuatnya kembali ke tempat terkutuk itu, membuat dirinya tidak punya pilihan lain.

Tersadar dari pikirannya, ia memfokuskan pikirannya pada Hinata.

Iblis itu seketika turun dan melompat dari pohon yang tinggi. Kemudian mendarat dengan anggun. Berdiri hanya beberapa meter dari Hinata, Kuro kembali ke pikirannya.

Dia hendak memberitahukan pada gadis itu kalau Sasuke tidak lama lagi berada di desa tersebut namun setelah berpikir beberapa saat Kuro memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahunya apapun.

Dia bukanlah orang baik yang dengan senang hati mau membantu sekumpulan orang bodoh untuk menemukan seorang bocah. Menurut pendapatnya, jika laki-laki seperti Sasuke ingin selamanya berada dalam kegelapan maka biarkan saja dia disana.

"Aku ingin kau menyerangku dengan sekuat tenaga."

Hinata menatap senseinya itu dengan mata yang melebar. "Kurasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat, Kuro-" sebelum sempat melanjutkan sebuah tangan mencengkram lehernya, mengangkatnya dari tanah.

Hinata merintih kesakitan, berusaha melepaskan jari-jari Kuro yang berada di sekitar lehernya.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau tidak boleh membangkangku. Ketika kusuruh lakukan, maka kau harus lakukan!"

Kuro melepaskan cengkramannya dan langsung melempar Hinata beberapa meter. Kuro bisa mendengar bunyi 'Bruk' yang cukup keras saat tubuh gadis itu menyentuh tanah. Menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping, mata merahnya memandang tajam Hinata.

"Aku sudah siap, Hyuuga. Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu!"

Hinata tidak ingin bertarung dengan iblis itu. Mengingat selama latihannya Hinata bukan hanya menjerit kesakitan namun juga terluka parah. Iblis itu tidak akan segan-segan mematahkan tulangnya, mencederai organ dalamnya atau membuat ia terkapar di rumah sakit selama berhari-hari.

Begitulah sifat Kuro, selalu kasar, kejam dan brutal, tidak pernah sedikitpun bersikap baik atau lebih lembut padanya. Pada akhirnya dirinya akan menangis dan iblis itu sama sekali tidak peduli.

Tragis memang.

Mata lavendernya menatap Kuro yang juga memperhatikannya. Jika dia tidak bergerak sekarang, Hinata akan mendapatkan konsekuensinya cepat atau lambat. Hinata dengan terpaksa berdiri dan mengambil kuda-kuda.

"Byakugan." ucapnya dan urat-urat bermunculan di sekitar daerah matanya.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang pemalu dan dianggap lemah oleh banyak orang, namun sekali dia mengaktifkan _kekkai genkeinya_ dia sudah dapat menakuti musuhnya.

Namun tentu saja itu tidak berlaku bagi Kuro.

Tidak membuang waktu lama, Hinata berlari menerjang ke arah Kuro. Hinata menggunakan Jyuuken andalannya namun dengan mudah diblok hanya dengan sekali gerakan telapak tangan laki-laki itu. Kuro menaikkan kakinya dan memberikan tendangan yang cukup kuat namun diblok dengan lengan Hinata.

Saking kuatnya tendangan Kuro, Hinata sampai melayang di udara.

Tidak sampai di situ saja, Kuro memberikan pukulan susulannya tepat di perut Hinata, "Uhuk," mengakibatkan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau merasakannya?" Kuro berbisik dengan suara yang kejam.

"Kesakitan itu, darah yang keluar~ mengucur dari perutmu, rasanya sakit, bukan?" tanyanya memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang dipenuhi kesakitan.

Sang iblis kecewa, gadis itu masih saja lemah.

Benar-benar menyedihkan hanya karena satu pukulan sudah membuatnya terdiam dan tidak dapat bergerak.

"Sudah jelas, kalau kau masih lemah." dengan cepat Kuro menarik kembali tangannya dari perut Hinata.

Tubuh gadis itu seketika terjatuh dan mulai hilang kesadaran.

"K-kuro-sensei..." rintihnya.

Hinata tahu sebanyak apapun ia memohon Kuro tidak akan pernah mau mengobatinya. Menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, bisa dilihatnya Kuro tengah berdiri di atasnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Gomen s-sensei.. A-aku tidak memiliki cakra lagi un-tuk-" Hinata tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, gadis itu langsung jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

_"Benar-benar manusia yang bodoh, berpikir kalau aku akan menghabiskan cakraku hanya untuk menyembuhkannya. Dia itu tidak berguna, sama seperti manusia lainnya."_

Mata merahnya menatap dari kejauhab, dapat dilihatnya sang bocah Kyuubi berada tidak jauh dari Hinata dan dirinya. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, Kuro dapat menduga si bocah pirang itu bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya. Tidak ingin terlihat siapapun, dengan cepat Kuro menutupi cakranya sehingga ia tidak lagi bisa terdeteksi.

"Hi-hinata...!"

Naruto berlari menuju Hyuuga, ekspresi ketakutan terpancar di wajahnya, takut apabila Hinata sudah mati. Naruto meraih tubuh Hinata seraya memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Sial, dia terluka."

Memeriksa denyut nadinya, Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega, Hinata masih hidup. Naruto menggendong Hinata _bridal style_.

"Apa yang terjadi, siapa yang melakukannya" berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di otaknya.

Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia tidak melihat siapapun. Cakra yang ia rasakan barusan juga menghilang.

"Sialan!"

.

**_Darker Than Night_**

.

Mata Sakura melebar, ia bergegas menuju keduanya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, sambil membantu Naruto untuk mengecek kondisi Hyuuga.

"Aku tidak yakin, aku baru saja datang untuk mengecek kondisinya sampai akhirnya aku menemukan Hinata terkapar. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Naruto terlihat khawatir.

Mata biru lautnya memperhatikan dengan seksama tubuh Hinata yang sedang di obati.

Mata Sakura melebar, mendapati luka yang terdapat di perut Hinata. Dari luka itu jelas tidak mungkin Hinata yang melakukannya."Naruto, apa kau melihat ada orang lain selain Hinata disana?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, tidak ada satu orangpun disana."

Keduanya pun terdiam.

Kakashi yang baru kembali dari berpatroli terkejut melihat Hinata yang tengah terbaring. Ia pun bergegas mendekati mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku menemukan Hinata pingsan. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menyerangnya, karena itu kubawa dia kemari."

Kakashi mengangguk, bagaimanapun ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi Hinata.

Sai melihat ketiganya, ia tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi bagaimana. Namun melihat ekspresi panik dan khawatir dari ketiganya, Sai mengerti satu hal. Gadis itu merupakan seorang yang penting bagi mereka semua.

"Sakura, apa luka Hinata bisa diobati?"

"Dia tidak apa-apa, aku sudah menutup pendarahannya. Setelah beristirahat dia akan pulih. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi. Apa sebaiknya kita kembali ke Konoha?" ujar Sakura menyarankan.

Kakashi menimbang-nimbang, "Baiklah, kita kembali ke Konoha. Kondisi Hinata sekarang adalah yang terpenting."  
Namun tiba-tiba mereka merasakan cakra yang tidak asing, seketika juga pandangan mereka semua teralihkan.

"Itu **Sasuke**..." ucap Sakura pelan.

Naruto menegang, merasakan keberadaan dari sahabat baiknya tidak jauh dari mereka. Secepat kilat, Naruto melompati pepohonan dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelompoknya menuju Sasuke.

"Naruto, sial-" Kakashi melihat Naruto yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura, tetap disini dan jaga Hinata. Sai kau ikut denganku!"

"Tapi sensei..."

"Sakura, jangan sekarang, kau tetap jaga Hinata!"

Sai mengikuti instruksi Kakashi sebelum akhirnya keduanya hilang, menyusul Naruto.

Sakura kecewa, dia juga ingin menyusul Sasuke, tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri.

"S-sensei... gomen-ne, aku janji... aku akan membuatmu bangga-padaku-"

Mata Sakura melebar._ "Sensei? Maksudnya? Apa mungkin Kurenai?"_ Sakura mengamati wajah Hinata yang kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa mengetahui jika Kuro, **sensei** yang dimaksud tengah berdiri di dekatnya, mata merahnya memandang tajam wajah Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri.

_**Chapter Three Complete**_

_**To be continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Autor:** Terima kasih minna telah mereview. Banyak yang penasaran rupanya sama Kuro. Sukses dah buat karakter ini. Karakter ini adalah murni imajinasi saya. Namun nantinya dia akan menjadi tokoh terpenting di akhir cerita.

Fotonya sudah saya upload, bisa dicek.

Untuk fans Sasuhina, Sasuke akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya.

Untuk fans Gaahina juga, tenang kok. Akan ada bagian juga. Bagi penggemar Naruhina, ya doakan saja.

Kali ini saya akan bikin Omake baru. Pairing tetap _Kurohina_.

Cek it dot.

**OMAKE :**

Summary : Kisah ini bermula dari Hyuuga Hinata yang menerima Kuro sebagai sensei barunya. Adegan berikut ini diambil tepat setelah chapter pertama selesai. Dimana Kuro mengikuti Hinata untuk pertama kalinya pulang ke rumahnya.

Cut scene:

Action

**Kuro** namanya seorang iblis yang sangat ditakuti oleh penduduk desa pada zamannya.

Karena kekejamannya itulah ia dijuluki **MAOH** yang artinya adalah raja iblis. Identitas maupun kehidupannya sendiri masih diselimuti oleh misteri. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang iblis ini. Ya, tentu saja karena iblis itu tidak sudi untuk memberitahu.

Wajarlah memangnya mereka itu siapa.

Cuma ada seorang manusia yang tahu siapa sesungguhnya dia yaitu sang _author fic ini_. Oke itu gak masuk dalam hitungan.

Kita langsung saja ke pemain.

Hinata memerah. Bukan lebih tepatnya _blushing_. Sudah dari tadi dia berada disana. Maunya sih dia cepet keluar. Tapi apa daya, berhubung dirinya itu seorang yang pemalu, mau tidak mau dia hanya bisa terus bersembunyi di dalam sana.

Ini adalah situasi paling canggung dan paling memalukan yang ada dalam hidupnya.

Bagaimana tidak, seharusnya Hinata lebih memikirkan matang-matang menerima tawaran Kuro yang cukup menjanjikan. Tanpa memikirkan sedikitpun resiko yang ditimbulkannya.

Karena saat ini bagaimanapun dirinya tetaplah seorang **_cewek_** dan Kuro adalah seorang _**cowok**._

Catet itu.

Bagaimanapun juga bukan muhrim kalau dua orang yang berbeda jenis tinggal bersama dalam satu atap. _Bukan di genteng lo_. Meskipun orang itu bukan manusia, namun dia tetap saja bergender jantan=laki-laki=lawan dari perempuan=bahaya mengintai=kebobolan?

"Wuaaaa!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata yang tersadar kembali blushing. Wajahnya yang bete melihatnya itu malah justru menambah kegantengan dari sang iblis. Lihat saja sosoknya saat ini, pria tampan berumur ratusan tahun itu sedang duduk di kloset duduk dengan kaki kiri di atas kaki kanan. Sementara tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

Eit, tunggu dulu.

Apa author melewatkan sesuatu.

_Saat ini, pria tampan berumur ratusan tahun itu sedang duduk di **kloset duduk** dengan kaki kiri di atas kaki kanan. Sementara tangannya ia lipat di depan dada._

_**Kloset duduk**_

Reader : ?

Hinata : !

Kuro : ...

Wuaaaaa. Kejadian-kejadian.

Bagaimana mungkin iblis gila itu juga mengikuti Hinata ke _kamar mandi?_

Hinata sudah cukup bersabar selama ini, ada seorang iblis bergender laki-laki yang menguntit dia setiap waktunya. Memang sih dulu dia suka menguntit Naruto tapi gak segitunya juga kale.

Satu yang patut disyukuri karena keberadaan laki-laki itu yang tak terlihat.

Kalo terlihat coba bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Hinata merinding membayangkannya.

Hinata melirik dari bak mandi. Pria itu masih saja duduk di sana dengan wajah tidak bersalah. Mata merahnya tidak henti-hentinya memandangi tubuh Hinata._Busyet deh ni iblis ternyata mesum juga!_ Ternyata iblis gak ada bedanya ya sama manusia kalo melihat lawan jenisnya.

"S-sensei?"

"Hnn." ketularan sama Sasuke. Kok mereka berdua mirip ya.

"Ini kan k-kamar mandi."

"Aku tahu."

Siiiing

_**"KALAU KAU TAHU SEHARUSNYA KELUAR DONG! INI TEMPAT PRIVASI! GAK ADA YANG BOLEH MASUK SELAIN YANG BERKEPENTINGAN!"** _inner Hinata berteriak. Namun tidak ada satupun dari kalimatnya yang keluar.

Hinata berdeham, berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungannya. Mungkin dengan bicara lebih lembut akan berhasil.

"S-sensei..." Kuro kembali menatap tajam Hinata.

Mengobservasi segala gerak-geriknya. _Apa dia gak bosen mandangin gua mulu?_

"Ada apa?" _berlagak bego lagi, kalau aku jadi kuat nanti, kau yang akan lebih dulu kuhabisi!_

Hinata menarik nafasnya dan mengeluarkannya. Tenang-tenang.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum.

"Sensei tahu ini kamar mandi kan?" Hinata bisa melihat Kuro yang tengah mengangguk.

Hinata kembali melanjutkan.

"Kuro-sensei tahu apa gunanya kamar mandi itu?"

Kuro menggeram, mata merahnya semakin menyeramkan di mata Hinata. **"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku tidak seperti kalian manusia bodoh!"**

_Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu._

_Apa dia tidak bosen memanggilnya manusia dan manusia?_

"A-aku tahu sensei, tapi kalau sensei tahu kenapa tidak keluar dari sini?"

"Kau mengusirku?" Kuro merasa keberatan.

"Iya-eh, a-ano.. i-itu t-tidak.. ma-maksudku..."Hinata gelagapan, takut Kuro akan membunuhnya, tahu kan sifatnya sedikit marah -Kek- habis riwayatmu.

Kuro berdiri dari klosetnya -maksudnya kloset Hinata- berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang tengah bergulung di bak mandi dengan busa dan mainan bebeknya.

_Eh-eh, tunggu..mau apa dia?_

Hinata benar-benar kalang kabut. Salahkan dia dengan gampangnya melepas pakaiannya dan berendam dalam bak mandi, tidak memperhatikan ada seseorang yang juga masuk. Secara Hinata mengira iblis itu tidak akan sampai membuntutinya juga untuk mandi, bukan.

Namun kenyataannya.

Benar-benar terbalik!

Kuro berdiri hanya beberapa centimeter darinya. Dengan sigap Hinata menyilangkan tangannya, menutupi bagian atas kebanggaannya. "K-kau mau apa?" wah keluar deh kalimat terkasar dari sang Hyuuga Heiress.

Wajah Kuro datar, mata merahnya memicing menatap Hinata. Hinata bisa merasakan degup jantungnya sendiri, terpompa semakin cepat. Pandangan mata mereka terkunci untuk beberapa saat.

Hinata sudah hampir mau pingsan. Namun ditahannya, karena malu sekali pingsan di dalam bak mandi.

Ntar siapa yang menolongnya?

"Kau..." Kuro menunjuk Hinata.

Hinata seketika was-was. Apa dia mau membunuhnya? Apa dia mau memultilasinya dan membuang potongan tubuhnya ke binatang buas? Apa dia mau...

"Kau ternyata cewek ya?"

_gubrak_

Ternyata iblis itu sama bodohnya juga dengan manusia. Hinata menyesal, sudah menduga yang tidak-tidak. Dengan wajah innocentnya bisa-bisanya, iblis itu menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas apa jawabannya.

"Perempuan itu benar-benar makhluk yang menyedihkan. Aku heran kenapa harus ada wanita di dunia ini."

gyut, muncul tanda siku-siku di dahi Hinata.

"APA MAKSUDMU HA..? LAKI-LAKI ITU TIDAK BISA LAHIR KALAU TIDAK ADA WANITA! DAN LAGI APA YANG KAU KATAKAN TADI? MAKHLUK MENYEDIHKAN? KAU ITU YANG SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG KAMI!"

Hah hah hah hah

Kuro melongo.

Hinata terengah-engah.

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata berani membentak Kuro secara langsung. Kuro tidak bisa menutupi ekspresi terkejutnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Mungkin ini adalah ekspresi terkonyol yang pernah dibuatnya.

Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang cukup pemalu dan selalu bersikap baik pada siapapun. Namun dia juga sama seperti manusia lainnya. Ia bisa bersikap kasar atau marah apabila ia sudah tidak tahan menutupinya.

Dan kali ini, orang yang tidak beruntung itu adalah Kuro. Hinata benar-benar murka padanya, bukan murka lagi marah yang benar-benar diambang batas. Sampai secara tidak sadar ia nekat meneriaki Kuro untuk pertama kalinya. Sudah terlanjur apa boleh buat.

Dia sampai berdiri dari posisinya hanya untuk membela kaum perempuan! Patut diacungi jempol untuk Hinata. Tepuk tangan saudara-saudara. Hinata memang pembela emansipasi wanita. Hidup Hinata!

Disaat_ author sableng_ ini sibuk menyemangati Hinata. Hinata kita yang malang seperti habis jatuh dari tebing yang sangat tinggi, diinjek-injek sama sapi gelondongan dan terjun ke semak belukar.

Mengingat keadaannya saat ini.

Berdiri telanjang bugil _ehem_ inget rate-inget rate-, mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya, terbebas dari busa bak mandi. Menampilkan tubuhnya yang ehem lumayan di usianya, menunjukkan asetnya pada iblis mesum (di pikirannya doang) bernama Kuro di depannya.

Sunyi senyap.

Tak satupun dari keduanya yang berbicara.

Keringat mengucur, dan-

"Wuaaaaaaaa"

Hinata menjerit dan bergegas keluar dari bak mandi. Air bak mandi meluap dan seketika menciprati pakaian dan wajah aduhai Kuro. Tidak peduli perasaan korbannya, Hinata buru-buru mengambil handuk dan ngacir dari kamar mandi. Dalam hati, Hinata bersumpah kalau lain kali dirinya akan mandi dengan baju renang.

Sepeninggal Hinata, Kuro kali ini hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Tetes demi tetes air, ia seka dari wajahnya. Pakaiannya pun yang tadinya kering sebagian telah basah. Terima kasih karena perbuatan gadis itu.

Mungkin para reader akan berpikir hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Kuro kali ini. Namun satu hal yang sulit dipercaya terjadi, dari belakang telapak tangannya, Kuro tertawa.

Ralat sedikit tertawa.

Sebuah ekspresi yang sama sekali belum pernah dirasakannya, terjadi. Dan gadis itu sukses menimbulkan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Mungkin besok Kuro harus meminta pertanggung jawaban Hinata.

Sebuah senyum tipis berkembang di wajahnya.

_"Tunggu saja besok."_

**_END OF OMAKE_**


	4. Chapter 4 Sasuke Appears!

Hujan...

Aku benci hujan

Bahkan sangat membencinya

Hari dimana aku kehilangan orang tuaku

Seluruh anggota keluargaku

Seluruh anggota klanku...

Hari dimana seluruh impianku kandas

Hanya bersisa dendam dan kemarahan

Tak ada satupun yang tersisa

Kecuali kegelapan sebagai tujuan akhirku

xXXxXXx

.

**Happy reading**

.

_xXXxXXx_

_._

_._

_._

(-)

Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber :

Warning : DANGER ,spoiler, abal, dll

**Summary :**

Sejak dirinya mengetahui _kebenaran_ dari Madara, tidak ada kata _kembali_ dalam kamus hidupnya. Kehidupan Sasuke seluruhnya hanya dipenuhi dengan kegelapan dan keinginan untuk balas dendam.

Baginya yang utama adalah Itachi. Sosok kakak kandungnya yang semula merupakan musuh utamanya namun sekarang menjadi alasan terpenting untuknya hidup.

Mereka, Konoha, akan membayar semuanya.

Demi kedamaian desa, mereka tega membunuh seluruh klan Uchiha. Memaksa Itachi untuk membantai keluarganya sendiri. Karena rasa sayangnya pada Sasuke, dirinya rela menjadi ninja buronan dan mati di tangan adik kandungnya sendiri.

Untuk memberikan Sasuke kekuatan.

Dan kelak menjadi pahlawan bagi desa.

Namun masa depan yang dilihat Itachi dan Sasuke berbeda.

Sasuke bersumpah ia akan membalaskan semuanya.

(-)

**Darker than Night** by_ Lightning Chrome_

I do not own Naruto

(-)

xXXxXXx

**_For As Long I Close My Eyes_**

_Selama aku menutup mata_

**_Darkness that I Can See Only_**

_Kegelapanlah tujuanku_

_xXXxXXx_

_._

_._

Seorang pemuda keturunan terakhir dari Uchiha, terlihat duduk dalam diam, perban menutupi kedua matanya. Hanya kegelapan yang bisa dilihatnya selama seminggu terakhir.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Hanya bisa duduk menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun. Saat ini dirinya berada di sebuah gua tersembunyi dalam gunung. Posisinya berada di daerah timur desa Kumogakure.

**Sasuke** bukanlah orang yang sabar, dia ingin segera pergi ke Konoha dan mengakhiri segalanya. Membunuh semua orang dan akhirnya... membunuh Naruto.

Sekelebat ingatannya bersama Naruto berputar di memori pikirannya. Kenangan ketika mereka masih bersama. Benar-benar menyebalkan setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentang pembantaian Uchiha, Naruto masih menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Hingga saat ini.

Hanya memikirkan sang bocah Kyuubi itu sudah mampu membuat darahnya mendidih. Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke mengepal.

"Tidak sabar menunggu perbanmu dilepas?"

Sasuke tidak perlu melepas perbannya hanya untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik dari suara tersebut.

Uchiha Madara.

Pendiri dari klan Uchiha juga sebagai orang yang sama, yang telah memberitahunya kebenaran tentang Itachi. Meskipun dia berterima kasih pada pria tersebut namun bukan berarti dirinya sepenuhnya percaya pada orang itu. Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun ini bukanlah orang yang bodoh.

Dia tentunya sadar pria bertopeng itu hanya menggunakan dirinya sebagai _alat_ untuk kepentingannya. Setelah itu mungkin pria bertopeng itu tak akan pernah peduli lagi pada dirinya.

Merasakan Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Madara kembali melanjutkan, "Waktunya sudah tiba, Sasuke. Dengan terbunuhnya Danzo, kita bisa lebih leluasa masuk ke Konoha dan menghancurkannya." jelas Madara.

**"Dendam-mu pun akan terbalaskan."**

Ya, balas dendam. Hanya itu tujuannya sekarang. Balas dendam ke semua penduduk Konoha. Memberikan mereka, penderitaan yang sama bahkan berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih sakit dan pedih dibandingkan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Orang-orang itu akan membayar semuanya.

"Hnn."

"Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk berpatroli, kau tetap disini."

Dalam sekejap sang pria bertopeng hilang, meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri dalam kegelapan.

Sendirian berada di dalam gua, Sasuke hanya bisa memikirkan pertarungannya dengan Naruto. "Naruto..." Sasuke menggeram marah. Dia benci tempat ini. Sasuke tahu jika seandainya ia pergi dari tempat ini, Madara akan sangat marah padanya. Namun itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli.

Sasuke mencoba untuk berdiri, ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun di sekelilingnya sampai tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Dinding gua. Dengan tangan kiri menyentuh dinding dan tangan kanan yang tengah meraba-raba, berusaha mencari pintu keluar, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil keluar.

Sasuke menyesal terlalu meremehkan Killer Bee, membuatnya kehilangan penglihatan. Selama ini, Sasuke begitu khawatir kehilangan Karin, Suigetsu, dan Jugo sehingga Sasuke terpaksa menggunakan jurus terkuatnya. Meskipun mereka hanyalah anak buah namun seiring waktu berlalu, hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat.

Namun semua berubah saat Sasuke membunuh Itachi.

Mereka bukan lagi temannya.

Sasuke tidak peduli lagi pada mereka atau siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Karena...karena satu hal yang pasti, mereka semua akan mati. Sasuke akan membunuh mereka semua. Seluruh penduduk Konoha dan terutama membunuh Naruto.

Angin bertiup seketika, tepat saat sang pemuda Uchiha melangkah keluar dari gua. Sasuke hampir kehilangan pijakannya dan terjatuh, namun ia berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali. Sasuke bisa merasakan udara yang segar di luar sana, jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan didalam gua. Sasuke tidak tahu kemana harus pergi, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kemanapun kakinya melangkah.

Daerah tersebut merupakan wilayah terpencil, meskipun begitu tidak menutup kemungkinan bagi Konoha maupun negara lain untuk menemukannya. Akan lebih baik baginya untuk tetap tinggal didalam gua selama ia belum dapat melihat, namun Sasuke menolaknya. Sudah terlalu lama ia dikurung didalam sana tanpa merasakan udara bebas

Semenjak dirinya memutuskan untuk mengambil mata Itachi, saat itu juga Sasuke telah menutup pintu hatinya pada siapapun. Dia bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu. Sasuke yang dulu, sudah mati.

Sekarang hanya ada Sasuke Uchiha, sang pembalas dendam.

Pemuda berambut raven itu tidak akan pernah kembali ke Konoha, apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun Naruto selalu mengejarnya, Sasuke tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Dia tidak akan kembali. Selain itu, Sasuke yakin, meskipun ia kembali, penduduk Konoha tidak akan pernah menerimanya.

**"Sasuke!"**

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak mungkin."

0-0-0

**~Darker Than Night~**

******Lightning Chrome Present**

**_Chapter Four : _SASUKE APPEARS!**

**.**

**xXXxXXx**

_I Lived till the day I Kill You_

_Aku terus hidup sampai tiba hari dimana aku bisa membunuhmu_

_**xXXxXXx**_

_**.**_

(-)

Mata merah **Kuro** mengawasi gadis bernama Sakura yang tengah menyembuhkan luka Hinata. Pandangannya berpindah dari gadis pink itu ke gadis indigo di sebelahnya, gadis Hyuuga itu mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak.

Kuro sama sekali tidak menyesal telah membuat Hinata menjadi seperti itu. Ini bukanlah kali pertama, Kuro melukainya hingga Hinata tidak sadarkan diri. Kuro masih berbaik hati untuk tidak membunuhnya. Namun yang tidak disangka olehnya adalah kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Hinata ketika gadis itu pingsan.

_"S-sensei... gomen-ne, aku janji... aku akan membuatmu bangga-padaku-"_

Gadis itu ingin membuatnya senang..

Apa dia tidak tahu kalau dirinya tidak memiliki perasaan. Dia tidak mengenal apa itu cinta maupun perasaan senang atau bahagia. Dia murni adalah **monster**. Satu-satunya perasaan yang bisa dikeluarkannya hanyalah amarah.

Sepasang mata berwarna lavender terbuka, "D-dimana aku?'

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Hyuuga, tidak mengira gadis tersebut sadar begitu cepat.

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun!" teriaknya. Mata hijau emeraldnya tidak lepas dari sang Hyuuga.

Hinata mencoba untuk duduk.

"Jangan, kau tidak boleh bergerak dulu. Kau sedang terluka, kau butuh istirahat." jelas Sakura menenangkan.

"Hm, dimana yang lain?" tanya Hinata, mengabaikan larangan dari Sakura untuk tetap berbaring.

"Sasuke ada disini...mereka mengejarnya. Aku diperintahkan Kakashi-sensei untuk menjagamu." wajah Sakura mendadak sedih. Sakura ingin sekali mengejarnya, mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya. Namun semua berubah setelah Sasuke mencoba membunuhnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Harapannya untuk membawa Sasuke kembali lenyap sama halnya dengan Kakashi dan yang lain. _"Sasuke-kun..." batinnya._

"Sakura-san?"

Keluar dari pikirannya, Sakura tersenyum pada Hinata, "Ya, Hinata?"

"Pergilah."

Mata Sakura sedikit melebar, "Apa yang..."

"Pergilah, Sakura-san. Kau tentu ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha-san, bukan?" Hinata menatap Sakura, seolah mengerti keinginannya. Sakura pun terdiam. Hinata melanjutkan. "Keberadaanmu disana lebih dibutuhkan daripada disini. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh." Hinata tersenyum, membuktikan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Tapi, Hinata. Kakashi-sensei-"

"Soal sensei aku yang akan bicara, selain itu aku adalah keturunan Hyuuga. Kau tidak perlu cemas. Apa kau pikir aku selemah itu?" pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan itu sukses membungkam mulut Sakura.

Setelah berpikir beberapa lama, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan, "Baiklah Hinata, aku pergi dulu. Ingat jangan memaksakan diri. Secepat mungkin aku akan kembali. Jangan kemana-mana."

Sakura pun menghilang, meloncat dari pohon ke pohon. Sebelumnya ia sempat berdoa.

_"Semoga keputusanku ini tepat."_

_xXXxXXx_

**_Past can not go back  
_**

_Masa lalu tidak akan pernah kembali_

**_Don't you dare to know?_**

_Tidakkah kau tahu_

_xXXxXXx_

_._

_(~)_

"Sasuke!"

Laki-laki berambut raven seketika menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak mungkin." bisiknya.

Dia tidak percaya, keberuntungan sepertinya jauh dari genggamannya hari ini. Padahal Sasuke baru keluar sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar. Namun perasaan nyamannya yang sudah susah payah dibangunnya kembali hancur tak bersisa.

Sasuke benar-benar _tidak mood_ untuk melawan Naruto sekarang, terlepas dari perban di matanya.

Seketika itu juga Sasuke berbalik namun disambut dengan pukulan dan cengkraman di kaki dan tangannya. Sasuke jatuh tersungkur. Sasuke menggerutu, "Naruto-ka?"

Mata safirnya mengawasi Sasuke yang berada dibawahnya, "Apa yang terjadi pada matamu, Sasuke?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kakashi mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya, dari melihat kondisinya saja Kakahi sudah tahu. Sasuke dalam keadaan lemah sekarang. Kulitnya pucat, berkeringat dan mata sharingannya dalam keadaan tidak aktif. "Kenapa kau sendirian di sini, Sasuke?"

"Sudah kukatakan, SAMA SEKALI BUKAN URUSANMU!" bentak Sasuke, kali ini dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi.

Dari yang bisa pemuda raven itu rasakan, kedua orang itu, Kakashi dan Naruto ada disini. Jika ingatannya tidak salah, pemuda yang bernama Sai itu juga ikut bersama mereka. Tidak jadi pertanyaan dimana Sakura berada. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli akan keberadaannya.

Situasi saat ini lebih penting, Sasuke kali ini berharap entah Madara atau Zetsu untuk segera datang. Dirinya sadar, saat ini posisinya sebagai pihak yang terlemah.

Naruto mengambil langkah maju lebih dulu. Mata safirnya tidak henti-hentinya memandang Sasuke. "Kenapa matamu diperban, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya sekali lagi.

"Aku bilang, bukan urusanmu!" cakra gelap Sasuke mendadak meningkat, bersamaan dengan itu muncul aliran petir _chidori_ dari tubuhnya. Naruto dan Sai seketika terjatuh.

Tinggal Kakashi yang masih berdiri.

Sasuke bangkit dan mengaktifkan _Kirin._ Mata Kakashi seketika melebar, tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan. Jurus Kirin Sasuke menahan pergerakannya. Mendongak ke atas, ia bisa melihat Chidori Sasuke yang mengarah padanya.

_"Sialan..."_ pikirnya tidak bisa apa-apa, selain mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima jurus mematikan dari Sasuke.

.

xXXxXXx

**~Darker Than Night~**

**_If really there is an end_**

_**I like to know**_

xXXxXXx

.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu semenjak kepergian Sakura, Hinata hanya tetap terdiam. Ia sadar akan pandangan mata Kuro yang masih senantiasa mengawasinya. Gadis itu tidak mengerti kenapa Kuro merahasiakan dirinya dari publik. Berbagai asumsi bermunculan dikepalanya, mungkin karena ia adalah iblis pembunuh yang berbahaya di Konoha, sehingga ia diincar oleh banyak ninja.

Meskipun penasaran, tak sekalipun Hinata pernah menanyakannya secara langsung pada iblis itu. Kuro merupakan seorang yang tertutup. Dia bukanlah orang yang dengan mudahnya menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya pada orang lain. Selama menjalani hidupnya bersama Kuro, hidup Hinata hanya diisi dengan latihan, latihan, dan latihan.

Hanya beberapa kali saja, laki-laki itu pergi. Paling lama sekitar dua minggu.

Hinata ingat, betapa bahagia dirinya ketika iblis itu pergi. Hinata mendapatkan liburan panjang. Mungkin bagi orang lain dirinya akan dianggap sinting, namun tidak demikian dengan Hinata. Baginya yang terbiasa selalu ditemani atau lebih tepatnya diikuti oleh Kuro, hal itu sangatlah bernilai.

Hinata lebih bebas menjalani kegiatan pribadinya (omake itu beneran lho).

Meskipun begitu, Hinata cukup penasaran kemana iblis itu pergi.

Ketika Kuro kembali, dia bertindak seolah-olah tidak pernah pergi. Laki-laki yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu tidak pernah menjelaskan apapun padanya. Hinata ingin sekali bertanya, namun diurungkannya ketika melihat tatapan mengerikan Kuro.

"Kau sudah pulih. Sekarang bangunlah!" Kuro melihat Hinata menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, iblis itu tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Kau harus melakukan apa yang kukatakan, kau mengerti, Hyuuga?"

Nada bicaranya dingin dan datar, tampak seperti biasanya. Hinata mencoba untuk berdiri namun gagal dan kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi untungnya ada sebuah lengan yang menangkapnya sebelum dirinya sempat terjatuh.

Waktu seakan berhenti berputar.

Mata merah Kuro membulat, demikian pula halnya dengan Hinata. Kuro tidak bisa berpikir jernih, ia lekas melepaskan kembali tangannya dan sukses membuat Hinata 'bruk' terjatuh.

"Ow," rintihnya seraya mengusap pantatnya.

Kuro yang terkejut dengan tindakannya barusan, memalingkan muka. "Cepatlah berdiri, kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu, manusia!" ujarnya dengan nada kasar. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk, patuh.

Dengan susah payah, Hinata berdiri dan mendekati Kuro, yang entah kenapa sama sekali tidak memandang wajahnya. Hinata menahan nafas, "K-kuro-sensei...?"

"Sasuke ada di tempat ini, namun tidak lama lagi bocah itu akan pergi. Kau sebaiknya mengawasi dia dari kejauhan." Kuro berbicara dengan nada datar, kali ini dirinya berjalan lebih dulu di depan Hinata.

Hinata yang bingung hanya bisa terdiam.

Wajahnya masih terlihat _blushing_, memikirkan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kau mau pergi atau tidak?" seketika Kuro berhenti hanya untuk menengok Hinata yang ada di belakangnya.

"I-iya."

Hinata sedikit berlari untuk mengejar ketinggalannya. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Hanya kesunyian yang menemani kepergian mereka. Namun kali ini bukanlah kesunyian yang baik, melainkan kesunyian yang mengganggu.

_"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku?" batin mereka berdua._

0-0-0-0

Sai melihat dalam diam, menyaksikan interaksi ketiganya. Hawa ketegangan di antara ketiganya bisa dapat ia rasakan. Mata Sasuke yang ditutupi oleh perban, dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan bibir yang ditekan ke bawah. Meskipun orang itu adalah Sai, namun sudah dapat dibaca dengan jelas, Sasuke dalam keadaan marah.

Mata Sai beralih menatap Naruto. Berbagai macam emosi terpancar dari pandangan matanya. Sedih, kecewa, dan sebagainya. Dirinya tahu, Naruto akan melakukan segala cara untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, terlepas apakah pemuda raven tersebut menyukainya atau tidak.  
Sasuke merupakan teman Naruto yang paling berharga, tidak peduli apapun kata orang lain terhadapnya.

Beralih ke Kakashi, jounin itu terlihat putus asa. Dia tahu, Kakashi sudah kehilangan harapan pada Sasuke, mengingat pria tersebut pernah berencana untuk membunuh Sasuke,namun tidak berhasil.

Ketika mereka berbicara, Sai bisa melihat aura kemarahan dalam diri Sasuke yang semakin meningkat. Sebelum dia sempat bereaksi, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan chidori dan menyerang Kakashi. Naruto dan Sai tidak dapat menghentikannya.

Jounin berambut putih itu mencoba untuk menggunakan kagebunshin namun sebelum dia menggunakan jurusnya, ada yang terlebih dahulu melangkah di depannya dan memblokir jurus chidori Sasuke. Menengadahkan kepalanya, ia bisa melihat orang yang berdiri di depannya, tidak lain adalah Sakura. Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau seharusnya mengawasi Hinata!"

Mata hijaunya tidak lepas memandang Sasuke, jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Sakura bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuh pemuda Uchiha itu. "Sasuke..."

"Hinata baik-baik saja. Dia sudah sadar. Dia memintaku untuk membantu kalian." jelasnya.

Sasuke menggerutu, dia bisa merasakan orang-orang yang mengejarnya mulai bertambah banyak. Dia ingin sekali membunuh mereka semua, namun apa daya, saat ini dirinya berada dalam kondisi lemah. Dengan perban yang melilit matanya, dirinya tidak bisa menggunakan_ jurus kekkei genkeinya._ Kalau Madara mengetahui hal ini, Sasuke yakin pria tersebut akan marah besar. Sasuke telah berani melanggar perintahnya.

"Sasuke, kau ingat apa yang kukatakan tempo hari?" Naruto bertanya, mata safirnya tidak lepas memandang Sasuke yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter darinya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menolak untuk menjawab, satu-satunya hal yang dipikirkannya saat ini hanyalah cara untuk meloloskan diri. Dengan hati-hati, jari-jarinya mengambil sebuah bom. Dengan cepat dirinya menarik bom tersebut, "Tidak, aku tidak lupa. Saat kita bertemu lagi, saat itu juga aku akan membunuhmu!" Sasuke melemparkan bom kilat tersebut ke tanah, dan secepat kilat lenyap dari pandangan.

Naruto dan lainnya menutup mata mereka. Hingga asap hilang, mereka melihat ke sekeliling, Sasuke sudah pergi.

"Sialan." desis Naruto, menyadari cakra Sasuke yang telah menghilang.

.

**xXXxXXx**

**Spinning Wheel of Fate**

**Two People Meet Because of Fate**

**xXXxXXx**

**.**

"Sialan!" sebuah kalimat kasar terlontar dari bibir pemuda Uchiha. Saat ini dirinya berada cukup jauh dari Naruto dan lainnya. Nafasnya tampak terengah-engah. Saat ini dia berada di sebuah kuil yang terletak dikedalaman hutan desa Kumogakure. Ekspresi marah dan benci masih terlihat di wajah tampannya.

Sasuke benar-benar kesal dengan situasinya saat ini. Harus melarikan diri dari orang-orang Konoha. Sasuke bersumpah setelah perban di matanya dilepas, Sasuke akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka semua. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

"Uchiha-Sasuke-desu ne?"

Sebuah suara perempuan terdengar dibelakangnya. Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Meskipun dirinya tidak bisa melihat, dia bisa merasakan cakra yang kuat menguar dari perempuan asing di depannya. Tidak salah lagi cakra milik seorang kunoichi.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke bertanya, ia belum pernah merasakan cakra orang ini, kemungkinan besar, cakra ini berasal dari ninja lain yang belum pernah ditemuinya.

Perempuan asing itu terdiam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia hanya menatap wajah Uchiha terakhir didepannya.

"Hyuuga... Aku Hyuuga."

Sasuke terenyak, tidak mengira dirinya kembali bertemu dengan salah satu ninja dari Konoha. Dan lagi Hyuuga adalah klan terkuat kedua setelah klan Uchiha. Nasib memang tidak berpihak padanya hari ini.

"Huhuhu..." perempuan didepan Sasuke memandang aneh Sasuke.

"Huwahahahahaha!" Sasuke tertawa bak seorang _evil_.

Tidak peduli seorang wanita, Hyuuga atau siapapun, hanya satu yang jelas. Wanita asing itu adalah musuh baginya. Sasuke memandang Hyuuga dengan tatapan membunuh. Aura gelap memancar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Cip Cip Cip

Seringai mematikan terpancar di wajahnya, di telapak tangannya muncul kilatan petir chidori. Hanya satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya.

**"Aku akan membunuhmu!"  
**

**Chapter Four Complete**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author: **_Akhirnya sudah mencapai chapter 4, chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih minna untuk dukungan dan reviewnya. _

_Untuk chapter Gaahina, memang romansanya belum kelihatan, sabar saja._

_ Pertanyaan selanjutnya, pairnya kok banyak banget, ya jelaslah saya kan penggemar semua pair Hinata. _

_Tergantung reader nantinya lebih memilih Hinata sama siapa._

_ Saya ingin menunjukkan meskipun Hinata berpasangan dengan Sasuke, bukan berarti cuma terputus di situ saja._

_ Untuk Sasuhina, chapter depan mereka berdua bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. _

_Omake berdasarkan cerita asli, namun gaya bahasanya saya bedain dengan yang inti di atas. _

_Kebanyakan dari omake akan menjadi spoiler nantinya. Seandainya reader lebih jeli melihat, banyak kalimat yang saya tulis merupakan sebuah misteri.  
_

_Saya tidak menulis kata demi kata secara asal. Banyak rahasia yang terkandung di dalamnya._

_Saya salut pada Masashi sensei, Komik yang ditulisnya berisi rahasia, namun didalam rahasia itu masih ada rahasia lagi._

_Itulah yang ada di fic ini._

_Di fic ini banyak kejutan yang reader tidak akan sangka, karena itu tolong jangan men-judge suatu fic jelek atau tidak sebelum membaca akhirnya._

_Bagi yang memiliki pertanyaan lain, silahkan kirim saja._

_Berikut ini adalah cerita tambahan selanjutnya._

**Omake :**

**Summary : Kuro pergi entah kemana, hal itu menimbulkan tanda tanya di pikiran Hinata, kemanakah iblis itu pergi. Cerita kali ini berkisah Hinata dan Hanabi, cerita ini merupakan bab penting yang akan diketahui di chapter-chapter mendatang. Untuk Omake komedi di chapter berikutnya baru dimunculkan.  
**

**Pairing : Hinata & Hanabi**

Cek it dot.

Action,

Aneh sekali, kemana sensei-nya itu. Sudah dua jam berlalu, namun laki-laki itu belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Biasanya pada jam segini, iblis itu akan berlatih dengan dirinya. Membuatnya babak belur dan pada akhirnya membiarkannya sendiri dalam kesakitan. Sesekali gadis indigo itu tampak celingak celinguk sendiri, seperti orang tidak waras.

Hanabi yang melihat kelakuan kakaknya hanya bisa bengong. "Nee-san, sedang apa, sih?" Hanabi menyentuh pundak kakaknya dari belakang. Sontak membuat Hinata terkejut dan berteriak.

"A-ah, kau Hanabi, ti-tidak kok, nee-chan tidak sedang apa-apa." Hinata mencoba untuk tertawa, menghilangkan kegugupannya pada adik semata wayangnya. Hanabi memiringkan alis, ia sudah dapat menduga, ada yang disembunyikan oleh nee-san-nya itu.

"Nee-san, jawab yang jujur. Apa sebenarnya yang nee-san sembunyikan?" tanya Hanabi berusaha mencari kebenaran. Matanya tidak henti-hentinya memandang Hinata dengan perasaan khawatir.

Meskipun mereka berdua tidak terlalu akrab dan terlanjur bermusuhan, namun jauh didalam hati Hanabi, dirinya sangat menyayangi nee-sannya itu. Seandainya tou-san-nya itu tidak selalu membandingkan mereka berdua dan bersikap sama kepada keduanya, Hanabi yakin mereka berdua akan jadi saudara yang sangat dekat.

Hinata memandang sedih wajah Hanabi.

Dirinya tidak bisa seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Bebas berkumpul dengan keluarganya, bercanda bersama, menjalani hidup bahagia bersama. Tidak pernah bisa. Selalu ada tembok penghalang bagi dirinya dengan anggota keluarga lain.

Di keluarga Hyuuga terdapat dua keluarga, keluarga Souke (utama) dan keluarga Bunke (cabang). Keluarga Souke berisi anak sulung dan Bunke berisi anak bungsu. Hinata yang lahir pertama menjadi anggota keluarga Souke sementara Neji sepupunya yang merupakan anak dari pamannya menjadi anggota Bunke.

Itu sudah ditakdirkan.

Dirinya menjadi pewaris Hyuuga (hyuuga heiress) untuk klannya.

Sampai hari itu tiba, saat dimana putri kedua dari Hiashi lahir yaitu Hanabi.

Detik-detik kematian kaa-san.

Mata Hinata membulat, kepalanya terasa sakit. Hinata memegangi kepalanya. "Ne-nee-san! Nee-san kenapa?" tanya Hanabi seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh kakaknya. Ekspresi cemas terpancar di wajahnya.

Keringat mengucur dari wajahnya. _"Kenapa? Kenapa hanya mengingat kaa-san terasa sakit begini?"_ Hinata menutup mata berusaha menghilangkan trauma dalam yang pernah dialaminya. Dirinya tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Tidak mau.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, sakit itu berangsur-angsur menghilang. Hinata menoleh, mendapati wajah cemas adiknya. Hinata tersenyum.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Hanabi. Kau tidak perlu cemas." ucapnya sambil mengusap rambut Hanabi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Hinata mengangguk, ia kemudian berdiri. "Aku pergi latihan, katakan pada tou-san, aku pulang larut." bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata melangkah keluar dari ruang latihan. "Nee-san!" Hanabi memanggilnya, langkah Hinata terhenti.

Hinata membalikkan badannya, memandang Hanabi dengan penuh tanya. Hanabi yang dipandanginya sedikit blushing, ia menggaruk kepalanya. Kepalanya menunduk, namun beberapa detik kemudian kembali terangkat.

"Me-meskipun kita tidak pernah dekat dan terlanjut bermusuhan... Namun kita tetap bersaudara..." Hanabi tampak grogi mengatakannya. Ia mulai angkat kaki, namun berhenti hanya untuk mengatakan pada Hinata. "Aku tetaplah adikmu, nee-san."

Mata lavender Hinata membulat.

"Aku menyayangimu, nee-san." ujar Hanabi sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu ruangan. Meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri di ruangan tersebut.

Tanpa sadar air mata Hinata menetes. Sebuah senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Hanabi-chan."

Di dalam kamarnya, Hanabi tersenyum lega. Telah menyampaikan perasaannya pada Hinata. Setidaknya beban dalam hidupnya sudah hilang setengah. Tidak jauh dari sana, ayahnya Hiashi berdiri dalam diam. Wajahnya mendadak berubah sedih. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain melihat. Dalam hati ia sangat menyesal, kedua putri yang dicintainya harus menerima nasib seperti ini.

"Hiashi-sama?" sebuah suara milik keponakannya, Neji menginterupsi pikirannya. Neji yang baru pulang dari misi menghampiri pamannya.

"Wajah anda terlihat pucat, ada apa?" Neji bertanya penuh perhatian. Tidak pernah dirinya melihat wajah pamannya itu sepucat sekarang ini. Dilihatnya Hiashi menggeleng, pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu menjawab, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Meninggalkan Neji seorang diri diliputi kebingungan.

End of Omake


	5. Chapter 5 Hyuuga vs Uchiha

**THE LEGEND OF KONOHA  
**

**The Rivalry Between Uchiha and Hyuuga Clan**

_~Two Strongest Clan from Konoha~_

_(-)_

_Klan Hyuuga,_

**Klan Hyuuga **adalah klan tertua sekaligus klan terkuat di Konoha. Klan ini sudah ada sebelum desa Konoha berdiri. Klan ini memiliki simbol berbentuk api yang khas. Klan Hyuuga dikenal memiliki peraturan adat yang ketat dan terkesan kuno. Itu untuk menjaga darah murni Hyuuga dan rahasia tertingggi klan.

Klan ini terbagi menjadi dua bagian, yaitu **Souke** dan **Bunke**. Souke beranggotakan keluarga utama, yaitu anak keturunan Hyuuga yang lahir sebagai anak sulung. Sementara Bunke yang beranggotakan keluarga cabang, yaitu anak keturunan Hyuuga yang lahir sebagai anak bungsu.

Klan Hyuuga memiliki darah keturunan khusus. Dengan kekuatan matanya, Byakugan, mereka mampu melihat segalanya. Ciri-ciri dari mata ini, adalah berwarna putih dan apabila mereka mengaktifkan kekkei genkeinya, muncul otot-otot di sekitar mata dan pupil mereka membesar.

Dalam tradisi klan Hyuuga, pihak Bunke diwajibkan melayani pihak Souke. Mereka wajib melaksakan, meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk kepentingan Souke. Masih menjadi misteri kenapa budaya ini masih dilakukan. Namun menurut para tetua, selama keturunan Hyuuga masih ada, tradisi itu harus tetap dilaksanakan.

Semuanya demi menjaga _rahasia_ klan Hyuuga.

Klan Hyuuga dikenal sebagai klan pelindung Konoha sekaligus kartu as desa. Para tetua Konoha berasal dari klan ini, selain itu klan Hyuuga juga memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan Penguasa Negara Api yaitu _**Daimyou**_. Mereka berstatus sebagai bangsawan terhormat.

Oleh karena itu penguasa merekapun memakai simbol api dari Klan Hyuuga.

_(-)_

_Klan Uchiha,_

**Klan Uchiha** adalah klan terkuat di Konoha berikutnya. Klan ini berdiri setelah klan Hyuuga, klan Uchiha adalah klan genius. Mereka yang terlahir dibawah garis keturunan ini, memiliki ciri rambut dan mata berwarna hitam atau gelap. Konon, klan Uchiha berasal dari klan Hyuuga. Mereka memiliki kekkei genkei yang hampir mirip dengan klan Hyuuga. Kalau Hyuuga memiliki Byakugan, maka Uchiha memiliki Sharingan.

Ciri dari mata ini, memiliki pupil berwarna merah dengan simbol tomoe di dalamnya. Rata-rata pengguna sharingan memiliki tomoe berjumlah tiga. Sebagian besar diantara mereka adalah laki-laki. Ada banyak keistimewaan sharingan. Sharingan dapat berubah bentuk sesuai kemampuan dari sang pemilik tubuh.

Sama seperti halnya klan Hyuuga, klan Uchiha juga memiliki tradisi mereka masing-masing. Setiap malam bulan purnama, mereka mengadakan pertemuan rahasia klannya. Di dalam kuil tersembunyi dibawah tanah. Disana mereka melakukan ritual dan pemujaan bagi dewanya.

Klan Uchiha memiliki simbol kipas, berwarna merah dan putih. Kalau klan Hyuuga dikenal sebagai pelindung desa, maka klan Uchiha dikenal sebagai klan yang menjaga keamanan desa.

**Hyuuga dan Uchiha** adalah klan terkuat dan terbesar di Konoha. Mereka memiliki kemampuan hebat dan menjadikan mereka nomor satu dalam bidangnya. Sehingga tidak jarang mereka selalu tampak bersama dalam pertemuan penting para penguasa negara.

Selain terkenal karena kekuatannya, kedua klan ternyata menyimpan dendam satu sama lainnya. Keberadaan mereka seperti yin dan yang. Meskipun diluar tampak baik-baik saja, namun kenyataannya berbeda. Tidak ada yang tahu darimana api dendam ini berasal, kecuali para tetua dan Hokage pendahulu.

Kejadian itu telah terjadi beratus-ratus tahun sebelumnya. Permusuhan antara keduanya masih diselimuti misteri hingga sekarang. Dan tak ada satu orangpun yang tahu. Yang mereka ketahui luarnya, hanyalah permusuhan antara _klan Uchiha dengan klan Senju._

If You Love** SASUHINA**

You Must Know The Reason

,,,,

and

I WILL GIVE YOU

**The Truth!**

.

xXXxXXx

.

**Happy reading**

.

_xXXxXXx_

_._

_._

_._

**Summary :  
**

_"Uchiha-Sasuke-desu ne?"_

_Sebuah suara perempuan terdengar dibelakangnya. Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Meskipun dirinya tidak bisa melihat, dia bisa merasakan cakra yang kuat menguar dari perempuan asing di depannya. Tidak salah lagi cakra milik seorang kunoichi._

_"Siapa kau?" Sasuke bertanya, ia belum pernah merasakan cakra orang ini, kemungkinan besar, cakra ini berasal dari ninja lain yang belum pernah ditemuinya._

_Perempuan asing itu terdiam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia hanya menatap wajah Uchiha terakhir didepannya._

_"Hyuuga... Aku Hyuuga."_

_Sasuke terenyak, tidak mengira dirinya kembali bertemu dengan salah satu ninja dari Konoha. Dan lagi Hyuuga adalah klan terkuat kedua setelah klan Uchiha. Nasib memang tidak berpihak padanya hari ini._

_"Huhuhu..." perempuan didepan Sasuke memandang aneh Sasuke._

_"Huwahahahahaha!" Sasuke tertawa bak seorang evil._

_Tidak peduli seorang wanita, Hyuuga atau siapapun, hanya satu yang jelas. Wanita asing itu adalah musuh baginya. Sasuke memandang Hyuuga dengan tatapan membunuh. Aura gelap memancar di seluruh tubuhnya._

_Cip Cip Cip_

_Seringai mematikan terpancar di wajahnya, di telapak tangannya muncul kilatan petir chidori. Hanya satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya._

**"Aku akan membunuhmu!"**

(-)

Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber :

Warning : DANGER ,spoiler, abal, dll

**Darker than Night** by_ Lightning Chrome_

I do not own Naruto

(-)

Mereka sedang bersembunyi, tidak bukan mereka tapi cuma dia, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis chunin itu tampak berhati-hati memastikan sekelilingnya. Sementara Kuro dengan tenang duduk didahan pohon yang cukup tinggi. Tidak masalah baginya, bersembunyi atau tidak. Karena keberadaannya tidak akan bisa terdeteksi.

Pandangan mata mereka berdua mengarah pada satu-satunya pemuda yang berdiri di depan sana.

Seorang pemuda keturunan terakhir dari Uchiha. Pemuda tersebut memakai pakaian hitam tanpa lengan bersimbol Uchiha dibelakangnya, sementara untuk bawahannya ia mengenakan tali berwarna ungu yang diikat melingkar disekitar pinggangnya. Tidak lupa dengan pedang kusanagi no tsurugi-nya.

Namun yang menarik perhatian Hinata adalah perban yang menutupi kedua matanya.

_"Apa yang terjadi dengan matanya?"_ batin Hinata, pertanyaan yang sama dengan Naruto ia lontarkan.

Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya, mencoba melihat dari kejauhan, apakah ada orang selain dirinya yang berada di tempat tersebut. Setelah sekian lama ia mengamati, namun tidak ada seorangpun selain dirinya dan Kuro yang ia lihat.

_"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_ Hinata bertanya dalam hati. "_Sasuke ada disana, apa aku harus kesana dan membawanya pulang, tapi aku tidak yakin dia mau menurutiku."_ Hinata terlihat bingung. Sesekali pandangannya mengarah pada Sasuke.

_"Apa aku biarkan saja dan mengikutinya dari jauh? Atau aku harus kembali memberitahu pada semuanya kalau Sasuke ada disini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

Kuro yang menyadari kegelisahan Hinata, membuka suaranya, "Apa yang kau risaukan Hyuuga? Bocah yang kau cari bersama teman-temanmu sekarang ada dibawah. Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Apa kau menunggu Uchiha itu untuk menemukanmu terlebih dahulu?"

Hinata terperangah mendengar pendapat dari Kuro. Selama ini sensei-nya itu tidak pernah mengemukakan pendapatnya sama sekali. Biasanya iblis itu akan bersuara hanya saat mereka sedang latihan. Itupun terbatas hanya berupa olok-olokan dan sindiran Kuro kepadanya.

Setidaknya, Kuro mulai membuka diri meskipun baru sedikit.

Hinata menengadah, wajah serius Kuro bisa ia lihat. Iblis itu tampak tertarik kepada Sasuke rupanya. Bisa Hinata lihat wajahnya, yang dipenuhi oleh seringai menakutkan. Ekspresi yang paling ditakuti oleh Hinata. Ekspresi seorang iblis yang hendak membunuh mangsanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menemuinya, maka aku yang akan ma-" belum sempat Kuro melanjutkan, Hinata sudah terlebih dulu maju. Dilihatnya Hinata melompat dari dahan, dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

_"Aku benci kalau kalimatku dipotong, Hyuuga."_ Kuro menggerutu. Pandangannya beralih menatap kedua insan manusia di bawah sana. _"Namun aku lebih benci kalau kau selalu bersikap baik pada orang lain."_

_._

**_xXXxXXx_**

**_You Dont Know The Future_**

_Kau tidak akan tahu masa depanmu_

**_If You Dont Have The Past_**

_Apabila kau tidak memiliki masa lalu_

**_xXXxXXx_**

**_._**

**_._**

(-)

Hari sudah mulai gelap, namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhasil menemukannya. Sosok gadis berambut indigo gelap itu mendadak lenyap, seakan ditelan oleh bumi. Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, dan Sakura sudah berkeliling ke penjuru hutan untuk mencari keberadaannya. Namun tak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil menemukannya.

"Ini salahku...!" sebuah suara sedih menginterupsi pikiran mereka.

Pandangan mereka beralih memandang satu-satunya gadis di kelompok mereka.

Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut pink yang mencolok. Kalau kau melihat rambutnya kau seperti melihat bunga sakura yang mekar diatas rambutnya. Begitulah yang ada di penglihatan Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah jatuh hati padanya semenjak akademi.

Gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu, tampak tertunduk.

Air mata menggenang di kelopak matanya. Sakura hanya bisa menangis.

"Ini-salahku. Se-seandainya saja, aku tetap menjaga Hinata...hal ini, hiks, tidak akan terjadi..." Sakura menutup wajahnya, "Maafkan aku, Kakashi-sensei, Sai-kun, Naruto... Sekali lagi gomen."

Naruto, Kakashi, dan Sai terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya mereka tahu, ini murni kesalahan Sakura, tapi bagaimanapun juga ini adalah tanggung jawab mereka juga sebagai tim. Selain itu kalau tidak ada Sakura entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Jounin bermasker itu.

Plok,

Kakashi menepuk pundak Sakura, "Sudahlah, Sakura. Ini bukan salahmu." Kakashi menenangkan, "Bagaimanapun juga aku juga salah, karena menyuruhmu menjaganya sendirian. Kalau kau tidak datang, entah apa jadinya aku nanti. Aku justru harus berterima kasih karena pertolonganmu." ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, Naruto menambahkan, "Itu benar, karena kau datang. Kami semua selamat. Sekarang kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, kita cari Hinata bersama-sama."

Naruto memberikan senyum lebarnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Arigatou, Naruto." dada Sakura terasa hangat.

Entah sejak kapan Sakura menjadi dekat dengan Naruto.

Ingatannya kembali ketika dirinya belajar di akademi, ia selalu melihat Sasuke. Baginya Sasuke adalah segalanya, ia selalu berdandan cantik dan mengikutinya kemanapun hanya untuk disukai oleh pemuda Uchiha itu. Begitu mendengar kabar kalau Sasuke menyukai gadis berambut panjang, ia bersaing dengan Ino untuk memanjangkan rambutnya.

Dia senang sekali bisa satu kelompok dengan pria pujaannya. Namun impiannya kandas ketika Naruto juga satu kelompok dengan mereka. Baginya Naruto, tidak lebih dari bocah pengganggu dan Sakura sangat membencinya.

Namun Sakura mulai bisa membuka diri terhadapnya karena ada Sasuke. Karena Sasuke, Sakura menjadi lebih dekat dengan Naruto, karena laki-laki berambut raven itu juga Sakura bisa melihat sisi lain dari Naruto.

Naruto yang berkali-kali menyelamatkannya, Naruto yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Naruto yang berjanji padanya untuk membawa pulang Sasuke. Dan Naruto yang selalu berkorban hanya untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Hanya Naruto.

"Naruto..." bisiknya pelan.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menangkupkan tangannya dan membelai wajah Naruto. Pemuda Kyuubi itu terkejut, tatkala menyadari gadis pujaannya sejak dulu kini dalam dekapannya.

Sakura memeluk Naruto.

Kedua orang lainnya hanya bisa terbengong, tidak percaya. _"Ssst, Sakura-chan apa yang kau lakukan? Semua orang memandang kita."_ bisik Naruto. Wajahnya tampak blushing. Namun Sakura tidak menanggapinya.

"Arigatou." Naruto terdiam mendengarkan, "Arigatou, Naruto. Selama ini selalu bersamaku. Sekali lagi arigatou." gadis pink itu menangis, tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya lagi.

Naruto melepaskan rangkulan Sakura. Ia menyenduh pundaknya dan menatap mata hijaunya. "Tolong jangan menangis. Aku benci melihatmu menangis." Naruto menyeka air mata Sakura.

"Sekarang kita cari Hinata-chan, ya."

Sakura mengangguk, Naruto selalu mengerti dirinya disaat apapun. "Hoi, Sai! Katakan sesuatu juga dong!" Naruto berteriak seketika saja pandangan Sakura beralih menatap Sai.

Melihat ketiga temannya melirik padanya, Sai sedikit gugup. Ia tidak biasa memberikan komentar pada orang lain dalam situasi seperti ini. Tanpa sadar dirinya menggaruk pipinya. "Aku..cuma mau bilang. Ini memang kesalahanmu, jelek!"

Dalam sekejap inner Sakura mengambil alih.

**"SYANNAROOO!"**

_And this chapter begin,_

**~Darker Than Night~**

******Lightning Chrome Present**

**_Chapter Five : Hyuuga vs Uchiha  
_**

**.**

A Meeting Predestined by the Divine

_Pertemuan yang ditakdirkan oleh langit_

Hyuuga Heiress and The Last Survivor Uchiha

_Antara Pewaris Hyuuga dengan Uchiha Terakhir_

_._

_._

(-)

"Uchiha-Sasuke, desu ne?" Hinata memanggil. Mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari sang pemilik nama. Benar saja, sang pemilik nama seketika membalikkan badannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya. Ekspresi dingin melekat di wajahnya.

Hinata terdiam.

Haruskah ia menyebutkan namanya, dirinya tidak begitu mengenal Sasuke.

Hinata juga yakin Sasuke tidak mengenal dirinya. Dirinya tidak populer dibandingkan yang lain, ia cenderung pendiam juga pemalu. Meskipun mereka satu akademi, Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Tidak aneh seandainya Hinata menyebutkan nama aslinya, Sasuke tidak akan tahu, apalagi sekarang ia tidak bisa melihat keberadaannya. Satu-satunya yang pemuda Uchiha itu dapat rasakan hanya cakra dan keberadaan Hinata dan benda di sekelilingnya.

"Hyuuga...Aku Hyuuga."

Hinata memutuskan untuk memberitahu nama klannya. Kalau Hyuuga, Sasuke pasti tahu. Tinggal bagaimana cara untuk meyakinkan Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya ke Konoha.

_"Huhuhuhu.."_ Hinata bisa mendengar suara yang aneh keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Huwahahahahahahahahahahaha"

Hinata terpaku, _"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia tertawa seperti orang gila!"_ batin Hinata tidak percaya.

Dia hanya pernah melihat Sasuke beberapa kali, itupun ketika ujian chunin dan ketika masih belajar di akademi. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Dan kali ini dia tertawa? Tidak! Tawanya kali in bukanlah tawa murni melainkan tawa seorang _iblis._

_"Jadi seperti inikah, Sasuke sekarang yang dikejar oleh Naruto?"_

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya, kepalanya ia miringkan. Meskipun matanya diperban, ia bisa melihat keberadaan perempuan yang berada beberapa meter dihadapannya.

"Hyuuga, katamu? HYUUGA?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada pelan. Cakra gelap mulai menguar di seluruh tubuhnya. Mendadak aura disekeliling mereka menjadi lebih dingin.

"Beruntung sekali bertemu dengan seorang Hyuuga disini. Aku tidak peduli kau seorang wanita atau apa..." Sasuke memfokuskan cakranya ditelapak tangan kanannya.

"Namun yang jelas...kau harus mati."

Sasuke mengaktifkan chidorinya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke berlari menerjang Hinata.

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

.

**_~Darker Than Night~_**

.

Dari atas pohon Kuro bisa melihat semuanya.

Mata merahnya tajam mengawasi Hinata dan Sasuke.

Seperti biasa Kuro hanya menonton dari jarak jauh, tidak berniat untuk membantunya sama sekali. Namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini bukanlah sebuah tontonan yang buruk. Melainkan sebuah tontonan yang mungkin bisa menghiburnya.

_"Tunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik, Hyuuga!" bisiknya._

Hinata terbelalak, dengan cepat Hinata menghindar. Ia memblokir serangan dari Sasuke. Namun tidak sampai disitu saja, Sasuke menghadiahinya pukulan bertubi-tubi. _"Cepat sekali."_ batin Hinata.

"Byakugan."Hinata mengaktifkan kekuatan matanya.

"Jyuuken!"

Kini giliran Hinata yang balas menyerang Sasuke. Dengan gerak cepat Hinata menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menutup tenketsu milik Sasuke. Namun semua serangannya seolah dapat dibaca oleh Sasuke.

"Chidori Nagashi."

Aliran petir chidori keluar dari tubuh pemuda raven tersebut, seketika Hinata terjatuh dan tak dapat bergerak.

Melihat kesempatan didepannya, Sasuke mengambil pedang dan menghunuskannya ke tubuh Hinata. Namun untungnya, dengan gerak refleknya, Hinata berhasil menghindar dan melompat ke belakang.

Ternyata pergerakannya kembali terbaca, Sasuke dengan cepat berpindah dan berhasil menusuk Hinata dari belakang. Pedang kusanaginya berhasil menembus perut lawannya.

Sasuke menyeringai, namun matanya kembali membelalak setelah merasakan itu hanyalah _bunshin._

"Jyuuken!"

Tiba-tiba Hinata yang asli datang dari belakang, dia menggunakan jurus andalan klan-nya dan berhasil memukul mundur Sasuke.

Sasuke terpelanting dan dari mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. "Uhuk!"

Hinata berhenti, nafasnya terengah-engah.

Mata lavendernya tidak henti-hentinya menatap Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau lakukan ini, Uchiha-san? Kenapa kau berkhianat? Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan teman-teman yang kau tinggalkan?" Hinata bertanya, mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Cuih, " Sasuke membuang darah dari mulutnya.

"Teman katamu? Kau pikir orang-orang di Konoha, mereka semua adalah temanku? Mereka yang tidak mengerti perasaanku, mereka yang bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan Itachi. Mereka yang dengan mudahnya menghabisi nyawa klanku, klan Uchiha hanya demi ambisi tolol dan keegoisan semata!"

"Keegoisan? Bukankah hal yang kau lakukan sekarang juga untuk melampiaskan egomu semata? Aku yakin keluargamu tidak akan senang dengan apa yang kau lakukan...sekarang." Hinata berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke.

Mendengar nama keluarganya disebut, Sasuke terbakar api amarah, "Tahu apa kau tentang diriku? Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Kalian Konoha tidak tahu apapun mengenai keluargaku, klan Uchiha."

Sasuke menaikkan tangannya, ia menunjuk Hinata.

"Dengan membunuh kalian, orang-orang Konoha, keluargaku tentu akan senang mendengarnya. Dendam mereka akan terbalas. Kalian Konoha akan mengemis meminta belas kasihan dariku. Kehancuran Konoha akan membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha menuju kejayaannya!"

Kata-kata dari Sasuke seakan membuat harapan Hinata untuk membawa pemuda itu kembali kian meredup.

Hinata mengingat kembali masa kecilnya, dari yang bisa diingatnya, semenjak peristiwa pembantaian klannya, Sasuke telah banyak berubah.

Pemuda raven itu cenderung menutup diri dari lingkungan sekitarnya.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali berteman dengannya sejak dulu, namun dirinya takut dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Selain karena dia begitu populer diantara anak seumurannya, dia juga takut pada darah klannya. Hinata tidak suka dengan pandangan mata hitamnya yang tajam dan menusuk.

Namun ketika Sasuke berada dikelompok tujuh bersama Naruto, Sakura serta Kakashi, pemuda tersebut tidak lagi seperti sebelumnya. Lebih terbuka, dan lebih bersahabat. Meskipun mereka hampir tidak pernah berbicara, Hinata dapat merasakan perubahan dalam diri Sasuke.

Hinata kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada Sasuke, "K-kau benar. K-kami tidak tahu apapun tentang keluargamu. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sebuah klan."

Hinata terdiam, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Namun, itu bukan kesalahan desa sepenuhnya pada apa yang terjadi pada klan Uchiha. Banyak anak-anak kecil di Konoha. Apa kau berencana untuk memusnahkan mereka semua? Mereka yang sama sekali tidak berdosa, dan tidak tahu apa-apa?"

Hinata kembali terdiam beberapa lama. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendengar semua perkataannya namun ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah.

Kuro yang melihat pertarungan keduanya yang mendadak berhenti, mendecih kesal.

_"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyuuga? Bicara tidak akan ada gunanya, serang dia! Habisi dia!" perintah Kuro dari jauh._

Hinata mengacuhkannya dan memilih untuk kembali berbicara, "Balas dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, _Sasuke_. Dirimu _akan_ semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali."

"Begitu juga tidak apa-apa..."

Mata lavender Hinata membulat.

"Aku sudah lama menutup mata. Tujuanku hanya ada dalam kegelapan. Kau berbicara seperti _si bodoh itu_. Apa kau sendiri sudah bicara padanya. Tidakkah dia memberitahumu kejadian sebenarnya dari pembantaian klan Uchiha?"

Mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, Hinata seketika terdiam. Memikirkan apa maksud dari pernyataan barusan.

_Kejadian sebenarnya? Apa maksudnya ?_

"Aku tak peduli kau tahu kebenarannya atau tidak. Hanya satu yang jelas."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku akan membunuh semuanya. Penduduk desa Konoha, para tetua bahkan semua orang yang tinggal di Konoha, aku akan membunuh semuanya. Merestorasi kembali klan Uchiha. Dan karena kubilang semuanya, berarti kau juga termasuk. Sekarang rasakanlah!"

"KIRIN !"

Mata Hinata melebar, jurus kirin dari Sasuke seketika menembus tubuhnya. Gadis indigo itu bisa merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Matanya bergerak dari tubuhnya ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai sadis, iapun berdiri.

"Kau bodoh, Hyuuga! Kau pikir untuk apa aku sengaja mendengarkan celotehanmu dari tadi. Kau pikir kau bisa mengubah pendirianku seperti si bodoh Naruto, hah?"

"Hahahahaha" tawa Sasuke menggelegar.

Hinata terdiam, pikirannya kacau. Darah terus merembes dari tubuh dan mulutnya. Detik berikutnya iapun ambruk.

_xXXxXXx_

**_Who am I_**

_Siapa aku_

**_Why everyone judge me so harsly_**

_Kenapa mereka memandang rendah diriku_

**_Why i was born weak?_**

_Kenapa aku terlahir lemah_

_xXXxXXx_

_._

Mata Hinata membulat, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke sekuat ini.

Padahal dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan sharingan. Selama ini dirinya sudah berlatih keras, bahkan jauh lebih keras dibandingkan teman-teman seangkatannya. Apa karena Sasuke terlalu kuat atau Hinata yang semakin melemah.

Tidak mungkin.

"Ohok...ohok..ohok..."

_"Apa benar begitu?"_

Darah segar terus mengalir. Dirinya terbaring, tidak berdaya.

_"Apa benar kalau aku semakin lemah?" _

Dari kejauhan, ia bisa memandang wajah Kuro, yang selalu berekspresi sama. Entah ketika dia dalam keadaan hidup atau sekarat seperti sekarang. Ketika bertempur dengan Pein dulu juga sama, tidak peduli.

_"Apa benar kata Kuro-sensei, aku selemah itu?"_

Tidak beberapa lama Sasuke telah berada diatasnya. Satu tendangan dari Sasuke mengenai perut Hinata. Gadis itu menjerit, darah yang keluar dari mulutnya semakin bertambah banyak. "Ohok.. ohok...ohok...ohok..." dari batuknya Hinata mengeluarkan darah.

Sasuke Uchiha mencibir, "Kupikir Hyuuga itu kuat, namun ternyata aku salah."

Mata lavender Hinata melebar,

"Namun jangan khawatir, kau tidak akan lagi merasakan kesakitan."

Sasuke mengumpulkan cakra ditangan kanannya. Bersiap untuk menghabisi lawannya.

Air mata Hinata mulai turun, semua yang ia lakukan sampai saat ini seakan hanya sia-sia saja.

_"Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan,_ Hyuuga?"

"Karena kau akan mati hari ini."

RAIKIRI !

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai dan Sakura seketika terkejut. Mereka memandang ke arah timur. Beberapa belas kilometer dari sana, mereka bisa merasakan cakra kuat Sasuke. Namun bukan hanya Sasuke, mereka juga merasakan cakra seseorang yang tidak asing bagi mereka.

"Hinata?" pikir mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga saling memandang, lalu mengangguk. Mereka berbalik arah, mengambil arah tujuan ke timur. Melompat dari pohon ke pohon, ketiganya terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Lima belas kilometer dari tempat mereka, ada Sasuke dan Hinata. Tidak mengambil waktu lama, ketiganya sudah hilang dalam pandangan.

_"Sasuke, Hinata, tunggulah!" batin Naruto._

_xXXxXXx_

**The Darkness Fall_  
_**

_Jatuhnya kegelapan_

**Darkness Meets Light**

_Kegelapan dengan Cahaya_

_xXXxXXx_

_._

(-)

Mata merah Kuro melebar, dia tampak terkejut. Ralat, hanya sedikit terkejut, meskipun begitu, peristiwa yang ia saksikan di depan matanya tidak membuat ia khawatir atau takjub sama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak berpindah satu sentipun dari posisinya.

EKspresinya berangsur-angsur kembali datar seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini yang membedakan hanya senyum simpul di wajahnya. _"Akhirnya kau melakukannya juga."_

Pandangannya mengalih memandang wajah sang Hyuuga.

_"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kau baru mau memakai jurus yang kuajarkan padamu, Hyuuga." _

Kuro merasakan gejolak dalam dirinya,_ "Sekarang tunjukkan padanya, apa yang kuajarkan padamu selama ini!"_

Meskipun tidak bisa melihat, Sasuke bisa merasakan pergerakan dari semua benda yang ada disekitarnya. Termasuk pergerakan lawannya kali ini. Dia sudah bersiap melakukan jurus Raikiri andalannya. Ya, jurus berelemen petir yang merupakan penyempurnaan dari jurus Chidori.

Namun bedanya, jurusnya kali ini berdaya rusak tinggi dan bisa digunakan dalam jarak jauh. Apalagi dengan kekuatan cakra yang dimilikinya, sekalipun ia tidak memakai sharingan.

_"Nyorai,_" bisik Hinata lemah.

Mendadak, Sasuke tidak dapat bergerak, cakranya yang semula berkumpul ditangannya mendadak lenyap seketika.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Cakra gelap yang aneh mulai merasuki tubuh dan pikirannya. Dirinya seolah diikat dengan simpul yang kuat.

Dengan susah payah Hinata berdiri, jalannya agak terseok-seok. Bekas luka dari Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit mulai menutup.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" geram Sasuke, ia merasakan cakranya semakin lenyap sedikit demi sedikit seolah tertelan habis dari tubuhnya. "Hyuuga sialan!" desisnya.

"Aku mengambil sebagian dari cakramu dan menambahkannya dalam cakraku." ungkap Hinata. "Dengan jurusku ini selain kau tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhmu akan kehilangan seluruh cakra."

"APA?"

"Bukan cuma itu, orang yang cakranya diambil dengan jurus ini tidak akan bisa menggunakan ninjutsu apapun. Dengan kata lain, kau sudah tamat."

Keterangan dari Hinata, membuat Sasuke terkejut. Tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu, itu berarti dirinya sudah kalah. _"Itachi."_ lirihnya.

Tidak.

Ia tidak boleh kalah disini. Ia harus membalaskan dendam Itachi. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke mengeluarkan cakranya, menggunakan tenaganya yang tersisa untuk lepas dari simpul yang terbuat dari cakra tersebut.

"Percuma saja, Uchiha-san. Simpul itu terbentuk dari cakramu sendiri. Semakin kuat kau melawan maka semakin erat dan kuat, simpul yang mengikatmu. Pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang akan mati kehabisan nafas." terangnya.

Sasuke berteriak tidak senang, "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, Hyuuga. Kau mau membawaku kembali ke desa atau membunuhku ha? Katakan apa maumu!"

Hinata terdiam. Auranya mendadak berubah.

"Tadinya aku datang hanya untuk membujukmu pulang..."

Sasuke terpaksa mendengarkan. Simpul ditubuhnya semakin mengetat. "Sialan!"

"Tapi setelah melihat dirimu tadi... aku berubah pikiran."

Sudut bibir Kuro tertarik keatas, penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata kali ini.

Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke, diraihnya pedang kusanagi yang tergeletak di depannya. Angin kencang mengitari keduanya. Diarahkannya pedang kusanagi tepat ke leher Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada Naruto-kun..."

Mata lavender Hinata mendadak berubah menjadi gelap.

"Karena disini, aku harus membunuh sahabat baiknya."

.

.

.

_Hinata darkness finally appears_

_Bisakah Naruto dan lainnya menghentikannya_

_Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke selanjutnya_

_Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!_

Chapter Five Complete

To be Continued

(See you soon)

.

* * *

Author: Akhirnya Sasuhina keluar juga. Setelah sekian chapter. Wohohohohohohoho, ternyata banyak juga ya yang suka pada pair KuroHina,, ane seneng banget. Saya juga suka sama pair ini. Seorang demon yang jatuh cinta pada manusia. Hmmm, gak kebayang gimana. Ntar ane buat forbidden love ahhhh, kayaknya seru juga.

Namun tetap saja ini murni fic Sasuhina, endingnya tetap Sasuhina kok. Ada yang mau kasih saran gak, endingnya sad, tragis, happy, menggantung, atau malah terbunuh?

Buat yang nanya, seputar sasuhina, saya akan kasih jawabannya.

Pertama pertanyaan seputar omake, sory ni, sulit loh saya kasih omake pendek. Soalnya banyak cerita yang pengen saia sampaikan. Tapi tenang saja sudah saya kurangi kok. Sedikit doang ?/

Yang kedua tentang Kurohina, Kuro mulai suka ma Hina? hmmm, mau jawabnya gimana ya, mending cek aja deh story-nya langsung.

Ketiga, alur kecepetan, memang bener, saya cepetin, terus? ya itu doang *gubrakz

Buat yang terakhir, apakah hinata yang jadi dark atau malah hinata yang berhasil melenyapkan sisi dark sasuke, pertanyaan yang sungguh bagus. Jawaban saya adalah keduanya.

Itu saja. Kalau ada pertanyaan bagus lain, silahkan bertanya. Kalau bisa akan saya jawab.

Kali ini adalah Omake yang saya janjikan,

Cek it dot

**OMAKE :**

_Summary:_ Kuro yang telah menghilang selama beberapa hari. Hinata begitu khawatir terhadapnya. Takut apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika seandainya iblis itu hilang. Siapa nanti yang akan menjadi guru latihannya?

Oke coret yang barusan, meskipun hal itu memang ada dalam pikiran sang tokoh utama wanita dalam fic ini. Hinata memang khawatir, namun lebih banyak perasaan bahagia meluap dalam dada besarnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Hinata tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Dia dengan gampangnya berjalan sembari meloncat-loncat. Sesekali bersenandung. Diabaikannya tatapan aneh penduduk yang menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di dahi mereka seraya menggeleng-geleng.

"Dasar orang gila." ucap mereka pelan.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia seraya melambai, "Terima kasih semuanya." Hinata membungkukkan badan, "Jaga diri kalian!" Hinata kembali bersenandung.

Dalam waktu singkat dia sudah hilang dalam pandangan.

Seluruh penduduk hanya bisa terdiam. Kaget, syok, bengong, bahkan ada yang pingsan.

_"Apa itu benar, Hyuuga Hinata pewaris dari klan Hyuuga yang terkenal culun itu?" batin mereka._

Skip time,

"Huaahhhh leganya!" seru Hinata.

Hinata baru saja keluar dari mandi lamanya. Menghirup udara segar, berendam dalam air hangat, bermain busa, dan mengerjakan aktivitas mandi segarnya dalam waktu yang sangaaat lama. Dan ingat, tanpa baju renang.

Hinata kembali tersenyum. Namun senyumnya kali ini lebih seperti cengengesan ala Naruto.

Gak kebayang deh.

Lalalalalala

Hinata menyanyi, hanya berbekal handuk ditubuhnya ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Jangankan memakai handuk, bisa ganti baju tanpa diganggu orang saja, Hinata sudah puji syukur.

Ingat kan kebiasaan dari Kuro. Selalu mengikutinya tanpa pandang bulu. Entah itu ke kamarnya, ke tempat latihan, ke desa orang, bahkan ke kamar mandi pun diikuti. Jangan-jangan ketika Hinata menikah, pas malam pertama tuh iblis ngikutin lagi.

Siiing.

Keringat mengucur deras, otak lemotnya bekerja ekstra keras.

Tidaaaaaaaaakk

Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan. Momen berharganya dalam hidup, hancur, hanya karena seorang iblis mesum seperti Kuro. Kenapa Hinata bilang mesum, karena iblis itu terlalu sering melihatnya telanjang bulat. Sementara selama ini tak sekalipun dirinya pernah membuka pakaian di depan orang lain.

Sementara Kuro,

Dia dengan gampangnya berkata, "Cepat ganti bajumu! Apalagi yang kau tunggu! Kalau kau berpikir kalau aku adalah pria mesum kau salah besar. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dada besarmu itu!"

Nah lo!

Ini cuma Hinata yang berpikir ngeres atau author doang yang berpikiran demikian.

Memang sifat Kuro itu adalah sifat yang aneh. Author mengakui, sulit membuat karakter Kuro bagaimana. Yah biarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai apa adanya.

Kembali ke Hinata.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghapus pikiran di otaknya. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya. Hinata menimbang-nimbang pakaian apa yang akan dipakainya kali ini.

Dress, kaos atau baju ninjanya.

"Hmm, mungkin dress tidak apa-apa."

Boleh dong, Hinata memakai dress sesekali, mumpung tidak ada Kuro. Kadang-kadang Hinata kan cukup bosan memakai jaket ninja terus-terusan.

Hinata melepaskan handuknya dan mencoba memakai dress bermotif lavender putih di tangannya. Dress yang pernah dipakai oleh mendiang ibunya dulu ketika menikah. Sangat cocok dengan postur tubuhnya saat ini.

Hinata menoleh ke arah cermin.

Ia berputar, dalam balutan dress pengantin Hinata tampak cantik. Rambutnya tergerai dengan anggun. Dress tersebut menyerupai kimono namun lebih panjang menjuntai. Hinata mengambil jepitan kesayangannya. Rambutnya ia gulung dan dipasangi ornamen. Memperindah penampilannya saat ini.

Hinata sunggguh menyerupai seorang _Tenshi_ ( Dewi ).

Hinata asyik memasang gaya di depan cermin besarnya, sampai ia menyadari dirinya tidak lagi sendirian di kamar wilayah pribadinya. Di cermin ia bisa melihat pantulan wajah seseorang.

Mata merah dengan rambut raven gelap,

Pakaian yang berwarna hitam

Wajah tampan yang menyaingi Sasuke

_Kuro...!_

Hinata seketika menoleh ke belakang. Dan, memang benar.

Kuro ada di kamarnya.

Duduk diatas ranjang pribadinya.

Kalau ini murni fic KuroHina author tidak akan sungkan-sungkan lagi membuat fic seperti ini.

_Khayalan Author,_

_Kuro terkesima, menatap wajah baru Hinata. Wajah gadis tersebut sangat cantik. Dress pengantin yang dikenakannya sangat pas di tubuhnya. Dirinya baru saja datang dari perjalanan jauh, dan entah kenapa dia sangat merindukan gadis indigo di depannya ini.  
_

_Meskipun dia adalah iblis, namun tetap saja dia bergender laki-laki. Dirinya juga memiki nafsu dan ketertarikan yang sama dengan manusia apabila bertemu dengan lawan jenis._

_Wajahnya yang selalu stoic, kini mulai menampilkan ekspresi. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, Hinata yang mendapat tatapan cinta dari Kuro mulai gelagapan, tidak tenang._

_Kuro yang menyadari gerak-gerik wanitanya tersenyum tipis, meskipun demikian sudah bisa membuat sang wanita melayang-layang diudara karena bahagia. _

_Kuro menggerakkan tangannya, seraya memanggil._

_"Apalagi yang kau tunggu, Hinata? Kemarilah..." tangannya menepuk-nepuk ranjang yang didudukinya.  
_

_"Kau yang kemari atau aku yang kesana memaksamu untuk kemari?" goda sang demon berwajah tampan._

_Hinata blushing akut. Hinata hendak pingsan namun kembali ditangkap oleh Kuro. Kuro berbisik di telinganya. "Aku tidak ingin kau pingsan dulu, sayang. Aku ingin bermain denganmu~"_

_Suara seksi nan menggoda itu menggelitik tubuh Hinata. Entah sejak kapan dirinya sudah berada di atas ranjang. Wajah Kuro hanya beberapa centimeter di depannya. Kuro mulai menjalankan aksinya.  
_

_Pria tampan itu menindih Hinata, pakaian hitamnya ia lepaskan, dalam sekejap Kuro sudah bertelanjang dada._

_"Hinata..." desahnya._

_Hinata ikut terbawa suasana, _

_"Kuro-sensei..."_

_Kuro mendekatkan wajahnya, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Malam ini akan jadi saksi percintaan mereka. _

_Bibir keduanya hampir bertemu,,_

_Sedikit lagi...  
_

_dan_

"BUAKKKK!" author kena gampar dari **reader fans SASUHINA yang tidak terima.  
**

_End of Author Imagination_

Lanjut ke story,

"K-kuro sensei?"

"Hnn..."

"Se-sejak kapan sensei disitu." Hinata mulai panik.

"Sejak kau keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk teddy bear-mu itu." jawabnya biasa sambil menutup mata.

"Oh..."

Suasana kembali sunyi. Meskipun keduanya tidak berbicara lagi, Hinata sudah menjerit-jerit gak karuan dalam hati. _"Kenapa orang itu selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat sich?"_ keluhnya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Kuro bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya, suaranya berbeda dari biasanya.

Hinata agak terkejut, "Me-mengganggu bagaimana, sensei?" Hinata mengibaskan tangannya ketika melihat wajah Kuro yang terlihat sedih, "Ti-tidak kok, sensei sama sekali tidak mengganggu."

Kuro menunduk, mata merahnya tertutup oleh poni. Dia pun berdiri membuka pintu kamar.

"Cepat ganti bajumu. Kita akan latihan. Aku tunggu kau dibawah."

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Aneh melihat Kuro yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Sebelum menutup pintu, Kuro berbicara.

"Kalau kau berpikir kalau aku adalah pria mesum kau salah besar. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dada besarmu itu!"

dan

Blam

Pintu tertutup

Hinata bengong, namun sedetik kemudian senyum simpul berkembang di wajahnya.

END OF OMAKE


	6. Chapter 6 Painful Truth! Hinata Crying!

**~Darker Than Night~**

.

.

_Flashback_

Saat itu, aku masih berusia empat tahun, ibuku mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Sampai kami tiba di kediaman mereka.

Salah satu klan terkuat selain **Hyuuga**, kediaman klan **Uchiha.**

_"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Hitomi."_

Dari belakang kaa-san, aku mengintip. Didepan kami ada seorang wanita cantik yang tengah berdiri. Rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang dengan warna mata onix yang memukau.

_"Maaf kami terlambat." ujar ibu._

_"Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya. "Oh iya, jadi ini putrimu, Hinata yang sering kau ceritakan itu?"_

Aku semakin merapat pada ibu, aku tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum, ia mengelus puncak rambutku. _"Tenang saja, Hinata-chan. Bibi tidak jahat kok. Bibi ini salah satu teman baik dari ibumu."_

Aku melirik ibu. Kaa-san tersenyum seraya mengangguk. _"Kenalkan ini bibi Mikoto, teman baik dari kaa-san."_

_"Sa-salam kenal, Mikoto-san."_ akupun memberi hormat.

_"Aduhhh sopannya, tidak seperti anakku."_

Kurasakan wajahku berubah merah. Aku sedikit menarik kimono ibu.

_"Oh iya, kenalkan mereka ini anak bibi."_ sahutnya seraya menunjuk kedua orang di sebelahnya.

_"Yang ini putra sulungku, namanya Itachi."_

Seorang anak lak-laki berumur belasan tahun, terlihat maju menghampiriku. Wajahnya tampan dengan garis disekitar matanya, rambutnya yang panjang sebahu, diikat.

_"Kenalkan, aku Itachi. Salam kenal ne- Hinata-chan." senyumnya._

Kurasakan pipiku memanas, aku membalas jabat tangan dari Itachi.

_"S-salam kenal juga, Itachi-san."_

Itachi tersenyum, pandanganku teralih menatap satu-satunya orang asing yang belum kukenal.

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut raven, mata onixnya menatap tajam padaku.

Aku seketika merinding, dan berlindung dibalik Itachi.

_"He-hei, kau tidak perlu takut pada Ototou-ku, Hinata-chan." seru Itachi._

Seketika Mikoto yang melihatku juga tertawa.

Ia merangkul Sasuke. Tampak sekali Sasuke tidak senang dengan perlakuan ibunya. Bibirnya seketika merucut.

_"Hinata, kenalkan ini Sasuke, putra bungsu bibi."_

_"S-salam kenal, S-sasuke-san."_

Namun anak-laki-laki di depanku ini tidak memberikan tanggapan.

Wajahnya masih tampak dingin dengan mata onix gelapnya yang seolah ingin menelanku hidup-hidup.

Mikoto yang tidak mendengar jawaban dari putra bungsunya, kembali angkat bicara.

_"Sasuke, ayo beri salam pada Hinata-chan."_

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

_"Sasuke..?"_

_._

_._

_End of Flashback_

**Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber :**

Warning : _DANGER ,spoiler, abal, dll_

Dont Like Dont Read

**Darker than Night** by_ Lightning Chrome_

I do not own Naruto

.

xXXxXXx

.

**Happy reading**

.

_xXXxXXx_

_._

_._

_._

Kemarahan bukanlah sesuatu yang sering ia rasakan. Meskipun dalam kehidupannya, Hinata sering mengalami perasaan tersebut, nyatanya kemarahan tersebut bersumber pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia marah karena ketidakbecusannya, ia marah karena kelemahannya, ia marah karena ia tidak mampu melakukan segalanya seorang diri, dan ia marah karena tidak mampu menolong orang yang ia cintai.

Meskipun semua orang membenci bahkan menghujat dirinya sekalipun, Hinata tidak pernah ambil hati. Dia selalu mengambil sisi positif dari semua itu. Meskipun dirinya selalu diremehkan bahkan dinomorduakan oleh ayah dan klannya sekalipun, Hinata tidak bisa membenci mereka. Karena Hinata tahu, semua yang dikatakan oleh mereka memang benar adanya.

Karena itu setiap hari, Hinata selalu berlatih.

Membuktikan pada mereka semua, kalau suatu hari nanti dirinya bisa menjadi kuat. Suatu hari mereka semua akan mengakui kekuatannya. Bukan lagi Hinata yang lemah dan selalu menjadi beban bagi semuanya.

Melainkan Hyuuga Hinata yang kuat dan suatu hari menjadi pewaris Hyuuga sesungguhnya.

Kebanggaan bagi klan dan keluarganya juga almarhumah ibunya.

Hanya demi alasan itu, Hinata menerima Kuro menjadi gurunya. Meskipun laki-laki itu adalah iblis sekalipun, Hinata tidak mempedulikannya. Tujuannya hanya satu menjadi kuat.

Meskipun harus menyerahkan diri pada kegelapan.

.

_And this chapter begin,_

**~Darker Than Night~**

******Lightning Chrome Present**

**_Chapter Six : PAINFUL TRUTH! _**

**_HINATA CRYING! DARKNESS AWAKEN!  
_**

_Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana penderitaanku_

_Kalau kau sendiri tidak mengalaminya_

_._

_._

Angin bertiup kencang. Awan berubah mendung. Petir menggelegar. Namun tidak membuat keduanya beranjak dari posisinya masing-masing. Keduanya masih kukuh, bertahan dalam posisinya.

Seorang gadis muda berambut indigo gelap. Mengenakan jaket berwarna putih keunguan yang disertai dengan noda darah diseluruh pakaian dan tubuhnya. Bibirnya masih tampak diam. Katana masih dipegangnya, dan diarahkan ke leher sang Uchiha yang kini menjadi musuhnya.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Tidak bersuara sama sekali. Tidak mempedulikan situasi saat ini yang kapan saja bisa diserang oleh hujan badai.

Mata Hinata yang semula berwarna lavender cerah kini mulai berubah warna menjadi agak gelap.

Matanya melotot, menampilkan _kekkei genkei_ klannya yang ditakuti. Pandangannya tajam mengawasi sang mangsa yang menjadi buruannya. Hanya dengan sekali ayunan, gadis itu dapat membuat kepala dan leher sang korban terlepas dari tubuhnya.

_"Aku akan membunuhmu." _pernyataan tegas dari sang predator berkumandang.

Hinata memainkan pedang yang dibawanya. "Hanya dengan sekali ayunan, aku dapat membunuhmu seketika. Tidakkah kau takut melihatnya. Ne-Uchiha-san?" bisiknya.

Namun Sasuke masih tetap terdiam.

Ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Entah apa karena jurus terlarang yang digunakan oleh Hinata atau karena pemuda itu yang sudah pasrah menghadapi nasibnya.

Hinata menggeram. Tidak suka dengan sikap Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan.

Hinata memukul wajah Sasuke, mengakibatkan pemuda tampan itu terjatuh dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Belum puas sampai disitu, Hinata menendang perut Sasuke, membuat lawannya itu kini tersungkur dengan tubuh yang berlumuran berdarah.

Sebelah kakinya ia daratkan, dan diinjakkan ke tubuh sang Uchiha terakhir.

"Menyedihkan sekali kau, Uchiha. Inikah kekuatan yang dijanjikan oleh Orochimaru padamu?"

Hinata menyeringai. Wajah lugunya yang biasa diperlihatkan oleh teman-temannya hilang sudah. Berganti dengan aura gelap dan nafsu membunuh yang kuat. Dia bukan lagi Hinata yang lemah. Kini tujuannya telah tercapai, ia sekarang menjadi Hinata yang kuat.

Dibawah kakinya, Sasuke Uchiha seorang ninja jenius yang diakui oleh semua orang dan menjadi buronan internasional terbaring tak berdaya. Kondisinya saat ini, sudah seperti tikus kecil yang terperangkap. Menunggu kapan saja untuk dibunuh.

Hinata menarik rambut Sasuke, melihat wajah sang Uchiha dari dekat.

"Katakan Uchiha, sebelum aku membunuhmu. Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Mata Hinata memicing. Pandangan matanya ia arahkan tepat dimana kedua bola mata Sasuke berdiam.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuh semuanya?"

Mendengar Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menjawab, Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin menghancurkan Konoha. Apa kebenaran yang kau maksudkan itu. _JAWAB AKU!_"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti..."

"Apa?"

"Penderitaan karena kehilangan orang-orang yang kau cintai, kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya!"

"!"

"Dulu, aku hidup seperti kalian. Aku pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi seperti Tou-san. Menjadi ketua pasukan keamanan. Melindungi desa dari musuh dan suatu hari mampu menyaingi nii-san. Tidak lagi menjadi anak yang selalu dinomorduakan dengan kakaknya."

Hinata menurunkan katananya, mendengarkan cerita Sasuke.

"Namun semua itu seolah lenyap begitu saja. Aku melihat nii-san, membunuh semuanya. Mulai dari tou-san, ka-san, ojii-san, obaa-san, dan semua anggota klanku!"

"Hanya menyisakanku seorang."

Sasuke berhenti. Kenangan masa lalunya, saat dimana ia menyaksikan seluruh keluarganya mati secara tragis di depan matanya. Dadanya sesak. Rasanya sakit sekali. Ingin sekali ia menjerit sekencang-kencangnya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat itu?" suara Sasuke berat dan terdengar serak. Seolah-olah satu kata yang diucapkannya, perlu mengerahkan tenaga yang cukup banyak.

"Semua yang kuinginkan hancur... tak bersisa... Seharusnya aku juga mati saat itu, tapi nii-san membiarkanku hidup...untuk membunuhnya."

Hinata hanya mendengarkan, pandangan matanya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Semenjak itu hari-hariku berubah. Tujuanku hanya untuk balas dendam padanya. Impianku sudah kukubur dalam-dalam. Sampai tujuanku tercapai, untuk membunuhnya."

"Lalu?" Hinata membuka suaranya. "Bukankah kau sudah meraih tujuan akhirmu? Kenapa sekarang-"

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!" potong Sasuke cepat.

Amarah benar-benar menguasai pikirannya saat ini. Andai saja dia berhasil terlepas dari jurus aneh ini, Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan membunuh dan membakar gadis di depannya ini hidup-hidup. Tidak peduli siapapun dia.

"Nii-san...nii-san...dia." Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. "Dia membunuh keluarga kami demi menuntaskan misi yang didapatnya dari Konoha."

Mata Hinata membulat._ "Tidak mungkin."_ pikirnya.

"Aku sendiri tidak percaya pada awalnya. Namun..."

Sasuke mengingat detik-detik terakhir Itachi. Kebenaran yang dijelaskan Madara padanya, Sasuke menceritakan seluruh kejadian tersebut pada gadis Hyuuga.

Mata Hinata melebar. Kusanagi yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Ekspresi terkejut terlihat di wajahnya. Hinata membeku. Kebenaran yang diungkapkan oleh Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Dia tidak mengira...sungguh tidak pernah mengira seperti ini jadinya.

Sasuke tertawa, ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Darah menetes dari mulutnya.

"Aku sekarang baru mengerti semuanya. Alasan dibalik terbunuhnya semua klan Uchiha, alasan kenapa dia menjadi ninja pelarian, alasan kenapa dia ingin aku yang membunuhnya aku baru mengerti sekarang."

Hujan turun semakin deras.

"Dia ingin aku menjadi pahlawan bagi desa... Dengan membunuhnya, dia berharap agar aku bisa terlepas dari takdir buruk keluarga Uchiha. Karena dia menyayangiku... dia tidak bisa membunuhku. Hanya untuk Konoha, Itachi rela mengorbankan semua yang dicintainya, hanya untuk perdamaian desa."

Air mata Sasuke jatuh, bersamaan dengan cairan kental berwarna merah dari matanya.

"Dia menangis...Tak ada satupun yang mengetahui kebenarannya. Dia rela mengorbankan semuanya untuk Konoha. Sementara Konoha, mereka sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Mereka hanya menggunakan Itachi sebagai bidak. Untuk melenyapkan klan terkuat di Konoha." nada suaranya semakin tinggi.

"Danzou_** keparat itu**_... Aku sudah menghabisinya. Dan semua tetua itu juga akan kuhabisi. Akan kubuat semua orang di desa mengerti penderitaanku! Aku akan membunuh orang-orang yang berharga bagi mereka. Dengan begitu mereka akan mengerti... kebencianku!"

Sunyi sesaat. Hanya terdengar suara kilat menyambar, dan air hujan yang makin deras. Detik berikutnya mereka berdua sudah basah kuyup. Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"Sekarang kau mengerti alasan kenapa aku sangat membenci Konoha, bukan?" Sasuke tertawa, namun bisa dilihat kalau dia hanya ingin menyembunyikan perasaan sedih dan bersalahnya. "Dan kalian, Konoha masih berpikir untuk membawaku pulang? Setelah apa yang kalian lakukan pada Itachi dan keluargaku?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"!?"

"Dan aku juga tidak mau mengerti." Hinata membuka matanya, namun kali ini bukan dengan tatapan kosong seperti barusan, melainkan tatapan yang penuh dengan emosi.

Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Sikap gadis dihadapannya ini bagaimana mungkin bisa berubah-ubah begitu cepat. Apa dia memiliki dua kepribadian. Hinata menatap langit malam, membiarkan seluruh wajahnya basah terkena air hujan.

"Semua orang pasti akan mati." mata lavendernya kembali melirik Sasuke. "Demikian pula dengan keluargamu. Apa yang membuatmu begitu istimewa, Uchiha-san?"

"Tch." Sasuke mendesis. "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti karena kau tidak mengalaminya! Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai di depan matamu. Kau tidak akan mengerti!"

Hinata mengingat ibunya yang sangat ia sayangi di dunia ini bahkan melebihi apapun. Kemudian ayahnya, adiknya, Neji, Naruto, Kurenai, dan semuanya."

"Kau salah. Bukan hanya kau sendiri yang mengalaminya."

"?"

"Aku juga, Naruto juga, Neji juga semuanya. Pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Kita semua tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Jujur saja, aku iri padamu, Uchiha." Hinata menunduk, ekspresi sedih bisa terlihat disana. Namun sayangnya Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya. "Kau memiliki segalanya."

"Heh, iri? Jangan bercanda kau, Hyuuga."

"Aku iri padamu, kau memiliki orang-orang yang tulus mencintaimu. Mereka rela mengorbankan segalanya untukmu. B-bahkan ketika kau terjerumus dalam kegelapan pun, mereka... masih tetap mempercayaimu. Berusaha untuk menyelamatkanmu...Sementara aku..."

Hinata mengingat semuanya.

"Seandainya aku mati pun, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mengingatnya. Mungkin malah mereka akan senang melihatku mati. Dengan begitu mereka akan lebih mudah menggantikan posisiku sebagai pewaris."

_Pewaris?_

_Tidak mungkin._

Hinata tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Hinata memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut, matanya membulat, ia bisa merasakan air mata gadis itu turun dan membasahi tubuhnya. Meskipun air hujan turut menyertainya, Sasuke masih mampu untuk membedakannya.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun. Kau harus menerima cobaan ini. Gomen, karena sebelumnya aku berniat untuk membunuhmu... sekali lagi gomen!"

Sasuke pemuda itu, menanggung beban berat seorang diri. Seandainya kejadian tersebut menimpa Hinata, Hinata tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Mungkin, iapun akan bertindak sama seperti Sasuke. Aura gelap yang dipancarkan Hinata seketika luluh. Berganti dengan cakra miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kemana nafsu membunuhmu yang tadi? Bukankah kau ingin membunuhku? Jangan kira hanya dengan ucapanmu itu kau bisa merubah niatku untuk menghabisimu."

Hinata mendongak, ia memperhatikan mata Sasuke yang dililit dengan perban. Cairan bening masih turun dari kelopak matanya. Hujan deras masih mengguyur. Sesaat, Hinata lega Sasuke tidak melihat wajahnya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk hidup, Uchiha-san. Kau berhak untuk mendapatkan kesempatan."

"Apa?"

"Semua orang pantas bahagia, Uchiha-san. Kau juga. Semua yang terjadi pada klanmu adalah takdir. Namun semua itu bisa diubah asalkan ada kemauan."

_"Ti-tidak apa-apa itu bukan salahmu. Semua itu adalah takdir. Namun semua itu bisa diubah asalkan ada kemauan._"

Tubuh Sasuke membeku. Ingatan masa lalunya seketika bergulir memenuhi ruang hampa dalam hatinya.

Siluet ini, aroma tubuh ini, kalimat ini, tidak mungkin. _"Hinata?"_

Tiba-tiba simpul yang mengikat tubuh Sasuke seketika terlepas. Sasuke jatuh terduduk. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Meskipun tidak bisa melihat, pandangannya masih lurus mengawasi gadis yang menjadi lawannya saat ini.

_"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia."_

Mata Kuro melebar, ekspresi terkejut terpancar di wajahnya._ "Apa yang gadis bodoh itu lakukan?" _Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal. Dirinya hendak turun namun diurungkan ketika merasakan cakra _orang itu._

Hinata terjatuh, nafasnya terengah-engah. Akibat karena menggunakan jurus **_nyorai_,** terlalu besar dampaknya untuk tubuh Hinata dan juga tubuh Sasuke. Keduanya terdiam saling mengawasi satu sama lainnya.

**"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tetap bersembunyi, Sasuke."**

Baik keduanya, Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pria bertopeng dan berjubah AKATSUKI mendekat. Pria tersebut membawa pedang besar dipunggungnya. Hinata tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena topeng yang dikenakannya.

"Lama sekali." Sasuke mencibir pelan.

Sosok asing tersebut melangkah, mendekati pemuda Uchiha yang sudah dalam keadaan babak belur.

"Aku sudah yakin, Naruto dan Kakashi bisa menemukanmu." Madara memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang semakin tertekuk. "Aku tahu mereka ada didekatmu. Alasan kenapa aku baru datang hanya untuk memberimu pelajaran."

Sasuke menggeram, tidak senang. "Dan sekarang kau bahkan dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis Hyuuga. Kau sadar kan sekarang akibatnya karena melanggar perintahku."

Sasuke terdiam, membuang muka. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi disini. Terutama bersama dengan _gadis itu._

"Siapa kau?"

Madara mengalihkan perhatiannya, memandang gadis Hyuuga yang sanggup mengalahkan keturunannya tersebut. Pria itu tersenyum licik, "Namaku Uchiha Madara."

.

xXXxXXx

_Hinata Finally Meet With The Leader of AKATSUKI_

_The War Finally appears_

xXXXxXXXx

.

Naruto terkejut. Mereka terhenti. Kenapa mesti saat ini, orang ini harus muncul. Sementara saat ini Sasuke dan Hinata harus segera mereka kejar. "Menyingkir dari sana, Kabuto!" Naruto menggeram, telunjuknya ia arahkan pada sosok yang menyerupai Orochimaru.

"Kasar sekali, tidakkah gurumu mengajarkan sopan santun kepadamu?" canda Kabuto. Pria ular tersebut sedikit melirik jounin bermasker di depannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Kabuto?" tanya Kakashi.

Kabuto menyeringai. Ia mengangkat tangannya. Sebagian besar dari tubuhya sudah berubah bentuk menyerupai Orochimaru. Akhirnya saat yang diinginkannya akan tiba.

"Aku hanya mau memberimu informasi."

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, dan juga Sai memandang tajam Kabuto. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat ini aku telah bergabung dengan Madara dan AKATSUKI."

Naruto dan lainnya terkejut. Kakashi mengambil alih, "Apa maksudmu bergabung dengan mereka. Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan itu. Seluruh aliansi negara akan memusuhimu." ungkapnya tidak percaya.

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu dan sadar betul dengan semua itu. Namun sekarang aku tetap saja buronan, hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh." ujar Kabuto dengan nada datar.

Sulit untuk meminta kepercayaan dari Madara, namun setelah menggunakan jurus **edo tensei** miliknya, dan meyakinkan pria tersebut dirinya bisa membantu membangkitkan kembali anggota AKATSUKI yang telah mati, akhirnya Madara menyetujuinya.

Meskipun Kabuto yakin, pria tersebut tidak seratus persen percaya padanya.

"Melihat dari kondisi kalian, sepertinya kalian hendak membawa pulang Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang ada disana, bukan?" tanya Kabuto seraya menunjuk arah gunung dibelakangnya. "Namun sayang sekali, aku diminta Madara, untuk menahan kalian sementara waktu."

"MENYINGKIR DARI SANA!" perintah Naruto. Dia tidak ingin, membuang waktu untuk melawan murid Orochimaru. Sasuke dan Hinata jauh lebih penting saat ini. "Kagebunshin." Naruto menggunakan jurus kloning dan menyerang Kabuto.

"Lagi-lagi jurus itu." Kabuto tersenyum meremehkan. "Akan kuajarkan kau menggunakan kagebunshin yang benar, Naruto!" Kabuto membentuk segel di tangannya.

"Doton Kagebunshin."

xXXxXXx

_Do You Want to Become Stronger?_

_I Will Give You Anything You Want_

_xXXxXXx_

_._

Mata lavender Hinata membulat. "U-chiha Madara?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan. Ia tidak menyangka saat ini dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan pemimpin sesungguhnya dari AKATSUKI. Uchiha Madara, kriminal internasional, musuh dari lima negara ninja. Seseorang yang mencetuskan perang dunia shinobi keempat yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan.

Mata Hinata menyipit, kemarahan tampak jelas diwajahnya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan pria itu begitu saja. Sekarang saat yang tepat untuk menghentikannya.

"Kalau kau berpikir kau bisa mengalahkanku, kau salah besar, nona!" ucapan dari Madara, memutus pikiran Hyuuga. Hinata tidak henti-hentinya memandang Madara kemudian beralih memandang Sasuke. Pemuda itu tetap saja terdiam.

"Zetsu," Madara memanggil dan dari tanah muncul anggota AKATSUKI lainnya. Pria tersebut memiliki wajah putih dan hitam dan kerudung berbentuk tanaman disamping kanan dan kirinya. "Bawa Sasuke pergi."

Hinata terkejut, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Naruto dan lainnya berjuang mati-matian untuk mengejarnya, demikian pula dengan Hinata. Dirinya sudah berjanji pada Kakashi, akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu mereka.

"Tu-tunggu!" Hinata berlari, byakugannya kembali aktif. "Jangan pergi Uchiha-san!"

"Mengganggu saja." Madara mengaktifkan jurus Tsukuyominya. Membuat Hinata terkapar dan terperangkap dalam dimensi lain lalu mulai menyerangnya dengan genjutsu. "Pergilah, kalian!"

Zetsu mengangguk, membopong tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak bergerak, juga tidak melawan. Dia hanya memandang kosong sekelilingnya.

"J-jangan pergi...K-kau tidak boleh pergi...!" bisikan lemah Hinata menginterupsi indera pendengaran Sasuke.

Sasuke seketika membalikkan tubuhnya, tangannya hendak melepaskan perban di matanya, namun dicegah Zetsu. "Masih belum." ujarnya. Sasuke kembali menggerutu. Indera pendengarannya masih berfungsi, untuk mendengar semua kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh gadis Hyuuga.

"Se-semuanya, menginginkan kepulanganmu, U-uchiha-san. N-naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Ka-kashi-sensei, semuanya percaya padamu. Mereka benar-benar menyayangimu. Semuanya ingin kau pulang. K-kau masih punya kami. Kau tidak se-sendiri. Buka-lah matamu-Uchiha-san." Hinata tersenyum lemah, memandang wajah Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Tubuhnya hampir kehilangan cakra sepenuhnya. Meskipun demikian Hinata tidak mau menyerah. Dengan susah payah, Hinata berdiri. Kegigihannya untuk hidup kembali seperti diujian chunin dulu. Ia tidak akan menarik kata-katanya. dan akan ia buktikan itu.

Madara setengah terkejut. Tidak mungkin ada seseorang selain Uchiha yang berhasil mematahkan jurus tsukuyomi miliknya. Meskipun demikian dibalik topengnya, pria tersebut tersenyum.

Madara mendekati Sasuke, berbisik di telinganya. _"Sahabat kecilmu itu sungguh hebat, Sasuke. Apa kau berencana untuk menghabisinya juga?"_

Sasuke menggeram, "Diamlah!" Sasuke melangkah pergi setelah mengambil kusanagi miliknya, tidak mempedulikan Hinata yang berusaha mendekat ke arahnya. "Tidak ada lagi cahaya untukku, semua masa laluku sudah kubuang jauh-jauh. Aku tetap berencana untuk membunuhmu, Hyuuga! Meskipun kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Berterima kasihlah untuk itu."

Dan Sasuke pergi, menghilang dibawah kepulan asap bersama dengan Zetsu.

Hinata jatuh terduduk. Ternyata tidak bisa. Dirinya juga tidak bisa membujuk Sasuke untuk kembali.

_"Gomen-ne, Naruto-kun."_

"Aku salut padamu, nona." suara baritone dari Madara menginterupsi pikirannya. Byakugan Hinata kembali aktif. "A-apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya. Bagaimanapun, Hinata hampir kehabisan tenaga untuk melawannya. Namun sampai akhir Hinata tetap akan berjuang karena dia adalah seorang ninja.

"Aku cukup terkejut kau berhasil terlepas dari tsukuyomiku." Madara memasang pose berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut bergabung bersama denganku?"

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"Aku cukup penasaran dengan kemampuanmu. Aku bisa melihatnya, jauh didalam hatimu kau ingin menjadi kuat. Bukankah begitu, Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Madara, pandangannya tajam menginvestigasi. Namun masih kalah tajam dibandingkan Kuro-senseinya. "Aku bisa membantumu mewujudkannya."

**_"Kalau kau memintanya yang bukan-bukan, aku yang akan membunuhmu, manusia!"_**

Suara itu. Hinata dan Madara seketika menegang. Dari atas mereka, Kuro mendadak melompat dan mendarat didepan keduanya. Mata merahnya tajam mengawasi, iblis berwajah nan tampan tersebut berdiri membelakangi Hinata. Seakan-akan berusaha melindungi gadis tersebut dari sang serigala.

"Oh, rupanya kau." Madara berkata dengan nada datar.

Mata merah Kuro memicing, memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada sang Uchiha didepannya.

_"Kuro-sensei-kenapa-kau?" _mata Hinata semakin berat, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Cakra ditubuhnya menghilang. Dalam sekejap kegelapan mengambil alih. Gadis tersebut tidak sadarkan diri. Sebelumnya gadis tersebut sempat berkata,_ "Gomen."  
_

0-0-0-0

Kakashi terkejut, bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi. Sakura juga tidak kalah terkejutnya. Sai menatap penuh tanya. Bagaimana mungkin semua kloning dan **odama rasengan** yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto dapat ditangkis dengan mudah.

Naruto menggeram, tanpa sadar ekor kyuubinya keluar.

Kabuto tersenyum, "Wah, lagi-lagi meminjam tenaga **monstermu**. Apa kau tidak bisa bertarung dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, ne-Naruto?" Kabuto berusaha memanas-manasi Naruto, dan tentu saja berhasil.

Naruto kembali menyerangnya dengan dua buah ekor kyuubi. Kabuto menggunakan Doton Kagebunshin-nya. Menghalau semua serangan Naruto dengan elemen tanahnya. Sakura maju, "Shannarooo!" menggunakan tinju andalannya dan menghancurkan semua kloning tanahnya.

Sai menggunakan jurusnya dan menggambar serigala yang muncul dan menerkam bunshin Kabuto. Namun seakan tidak berfungsi, bunsin dari tanah itu kembali muncul dengan jumlah sepuluh kali lipat.

"Sial, bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkannya. Sensei bagaimana menurutmu?" Sakura bertanya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi berpikir, jika tujuan Kabuto disini memang berniat untuk menghalangi keduanya datang kesana. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi disana, dan Madara tentu tidak ingin mereka tahu. "Katakan, Kabuto." Kakashi mengeluarkan suaranya. "Apa maksud dari Madara, menahan kami disini? Apa yang dia ingin kami untuk tidak melihatnya?"

Kabuto terdiam. Matanya terpejam. Bunshin tanahnya semakin banyak, bahkan lebih dari seribu. "Kau memang cerdas, Kakashi. Tidak heran mereka menjulukimu ninja jenius." puji Kabuto. Sesaat Kabuto terdiam, lalu menjawab.

"Sesuatu yang **besar**, yang **terlihat**, namun **tidak terlihat** oleh kalian." jawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pikirkanlah sendiri." Kabuto melirik ke belakang. "Nah, sepertinya urusan disana sudah beres. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi aku menahan kalian." Kabuto menghentikan jurusnya, dan seluruh bunshin buatannya berangsur-angsur lenyap. "Kita akan bertemu lagi di medan perang. Sampai jumpa."

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya seluruh bunshin, keberadaan Kabuto juga menghilang di bawah kepulan asap.

"Sialan." geram Naruto.

0-0-0-0

Mata merah Kuro masih senantiasa memperhatikan Madara. Demikian pula dengan pria Uchiha tersebut. Sekarang pria Uchiha tersebut baru mengerti siapa Hyuuga yang dimaksud oleh iblis tersebut.

"Jadi dia, _gadis Hyuuga_ yang kau maksud itu, Kuro?" tanya Madara untuk memastikan sekalipun pria tersebut sudah tahu jawabannya.

Kuro tidak menjawab, pandangan matanya tidak berubah dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Masih dingin dan gahar.

Madara meneruskan, "Tidak heran, gadis tersebut bisa mengalahkan Sasuke dengan mudahnya." Madara mengambil jarak lebih dekat, matanya tidak henti-hentinya memandang Hinata yang saat ini terbujur.

"Aku jadi menginginkannya."

Tiba-tiba saja, Kuro mencengkram jubah depan Madara. Matanya berubah kuning keemasan, Madara bisa merasakan kemarahan Kuro yang menguar hanya melalui matanya. Sorot mata penuh kebencian dan nafsu untuk membunuh.

**_"Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya, saat ini juga aku yang akan jadi lawanmu!" _**desis Kuro. Matanya benar-benar berubah menakutkan, dalam sekejap Madara membeku karena intensitas cakra yang dimiliki oleh iblis tersebut. Bahkan iblis tersebut sudah lupa kalau kelangsungan hidupnya ada dalam genggaman dirinya.

Madara menyeringai, "Aku cuma bercanda, Kuro. Jangan terlalu diambil serius. Bukankah kita ini satu kelompok?" Kuro menggeram, melepaskan kerah jubah Madara, iblis tersebut membungkuk dan membawa Hinata dalam dekapannya. **_"Gadis ini adalah milikku. Dan kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusan kami. Ingat itu, manusia."_**

Madara menanggapinya dengan menyunggingkan senyum tipis dari balik topengnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dirinya cukup terhibur melihat tontonan ini. Dimana lagi kau bisa melihat seorang iblis yang melindungi seorang manusia. Yah, meskipun manusia yang ditolongnya hanya dijadikan mainan sesaat. Madara cukup terhibur karenanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Kuro. Aku tidak akan mengganggu milikmu." Madara berbalik, matanya melirik Kuro dari bahunya. "Namun, harus kau ingat bagaimanapun juga, kau harus tetap mematuhi perjanjian kita. Sebentar lagi perang dunia shinobi keempat akan tiba. Saat itu, aku ingin kau membantuku sepenuhnya." Mangekyoushi Sharingan Madara aktif, "Kau mengerti, maksudku?"

Kuro hanya menutup mata, Madara mengerti jawabannya. "Baiklah, kita bertemu lagi seminggu dari sekarang." Madara pun menghilang. Sebelum menghilang seutuhnya, pria tersebut sempat berpesan.

"Jaga milikmu baik-baik Kuro, sebelum aku mengambilnya. Hahahahahaha." Madara pun menghilang.

Mata merah Kuro melotot, tidak suka dengan tawa mengejek dari Madara. Suatu saat nanti pria itu akan ia habisi.

0-0-0-0

Setelah kepergian dari Kabuto, tim tujuh Kakashi bergegas menuju tempat pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Malam sudah sedemikian larut, tenaga dan cakra mereka semua hampir terkuras karena pertarungan mereka sebelumnya. Namun karena tekad kuat mereka untuk bertemu keduanya. Mereka terus berlari hingga sampai di tempat tujuan.

Dari arah timur, beberapa belas meter dari mereka. Mereka melihat sosok bayangan hitam. Bukan seorang tapi dua orang. Bayangan orang asing itu makin dekat, hujan sudah mulai reda. Mata mereka tidak henti-hentinya memandang sosok tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun?" gumam Sakura. Cahaya bulan memantul, menerangi sosok hitam tersebut. Dari yang bisa dilihatnya, pria tersebut memakai pakaian serba hitam, demikian pula dengan gaya rambut ravennya yang berwarna hitam gelap. Persis menyerupai warna malam. Sesaat mereka mengira sosok tersebut adalah Sasuke. Namun setelah melihatnya lebih dekat, barulah mereka sadar.

Pria tersebut memang mirip dengan Sasuke namun bukan pemuda yang mereka cari. Pria itu memiliki hawa yang gelap diseluruh tubuhnya, membuat mereka membeku untuk sesaat. Mata merahnya bersinar ditengah kegelapan. Pandangan mata Naruto beralih ke gadis yang berada dalam gendongan pria tersebut. Gadis yang mereka cari, gadis indigo bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata?" Naruto bergegas menghampiri pria tersebut. Seolah mengerti, Kuro meletakkan Hinata hati-hati di depan mereka. "Hinata...Hinata..!" Naruto berteriak memanggil nama Hinata. Mata safirnya membulat, melihat luka dan pendarahan yang dialami oleh gadis tersebut. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" batinnya khawatir.

Pandangan Kakashi yang semula menatap curiga beralihkan ke gadis Hyuuga yang terluka. "Sakura, gunakan jurus medismu, bantu Hinata." Kakashi memanggil Sakura sekali lagi. "Sakura...!"

Sakura tersadar. Ia segera menghampiri Hinata dan melakukan ninjutsu penyembuhan. Bodoh sekali, dia dengan mudahnya terpesona oleh lelaki asing tersebut. Hanya karena pria tersebut, begitu menawan daripada Sasuke, dia dengan mudahnya terjerat api cinta. "Apa yang kupikirkan? Yang penting sekarang adalah Hinata!" Sakura merutuki kebodohannya, kembali berusaha fokus untuk menyembuhkan Hinata.

Setelah membawa Hinata kembali pada timnya, Kuro berbalik pergi. Namun dicegah oleh Kakashi. "Tunggu dulu, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Langkah Kuro terhenti. Mata merahnya sedikit melirik Kakashi dari bahunya. Kuro tidak berniat menunjukkan sosok aslinya lama-lama didepan mereka.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawabnya dengan nada datar dan dingin. Keangkuhan tampak jelas dari sikap dan pandangan matanya. Dia tidak bisa mentolerir manusia, siapapun itu meskipun orang itu adalah teman-teman Hinata sekalipun. Kebenciannya pada manusia tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Kuro sedikit melirik Hinata, gadis itu dalam keadaan yang yang kritis.

"Bawa dia kerumah sakit. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Ada _orang_ yang akan dengan senang hati, menghabisi kalian semua." ujarnya, dalam sekejap pria tersebut menghilang dalam kegelapan malam. Meninggalkan Kakashi dan lainnya dalam keadaan bingung.

Sai membuka suara, "Kakashi-sensei?" Tampak jelas Kakashi tengah berpikir keras, menoleh kearah murid-muridnya dan Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri, jounin tersebut memutuskan.

"Kita kembali ke Konoha."

xXXxXXx

**Chapter Six Complete**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

Author: Akhirnya chapter keenam selesai juga. Chapter ketujuh sudah saya selesaikan, tinggal menunggu review dari pembaca untuk saya publiskan. Untuk **Sasuhina** maaf mereka masih bermusuhan sampai sekarang, iya dong, biar seru. Kan gak ada tuh fic yang saya baca, pairing utama kita ini saling bunuh2an. Ada sih tapi cuma sedikit yang nampilin.

Untuk **Omake**, maaf banget, chapter kali ini ditiadakan. Di chapter keketujuh akan saya tampilkan dua sekaligus.

Kali ini saya mau review balik untuk para reader yg bersedia mereview chapter kelima.

Untuk **Tar**i: Thx for comment, iya ini sudah saya lanjutkan. Tetap baca terus ya.

Untuk **Bluerose**: Kuro nampakin diri ke Sasuke di chapter ketujuh. Chapter keenam udh mulai kelihatan kan? Hinata perang batin? Mungkin juga. Tim 7 mungkin tahu ada saatnya nanti. Untuk Omake Sasuhina, saya belum bisa buatkan karena beberapa hal, tapi kalau masa kecil mereka masih bisa. Kalo anda mau, bisa request kok, reader lain juga, mau pairing apa hayooo!

Untuk **Rosecchy** : Saya suka sama fic Veronica lho. Lanjutkan ya, idih Rose-san pemikirannya tajam juga ya. Benar, ada motif lain dibaliknya. Untuk sketsa wajah Kuro sdh saya publish saat chapter3 muncul, hayoo gak baca ya? Hahahaha gak pa2 kok. Kali ini saya sudah buatkan sketsanya.

Untuk **Hyuu** : Thx your comment, ttp follow ya!

Untuk **Via Cho** : Wajahnya sudah saya upload di chapter ini. Ending hurt sama happy, oke sip. Kuro lembut? Hnnn, nanti anda jatuh cinta beneran lo ma KuroHina.

Untuk** Penelopi** : Kok saudara tahu jalan cerita saya, hahahaha, tenang Gaahina bakal keluar kok. Tapi masih beberapa chapter lagi.

Untuk** Gece** : Hurt? oke mantap bos. Selama banyak yg review, saya akan update trusss.

Untuk **Desy Dimple** : Anda adalah reader yg saya sangat hormati. Saya sempat baca profil anda. Makasih udh mw favorit dan follow fic saya. Saya akan ushkan yg terbaik, untuk tdk mengecewakan pembaca sekalian.

Untuk **Sari Lestari** : Seru ya? Tentu saja. Mari kita buat cerita sasuhina yg berkualitas.

Untuk **Hiru** : Happy endng ya? oke, saya tampung.

Untuk **Bonbon** : Kurang greget ya? yg mananya kurg greget? adegan bunuh2annya? plak/

Untuk **Na'cchan Tsuki No Me** : Yes, anda adalah reader setia saya dari awal. Maksihhhhh, nangis haru*

Untuk **Silver Beach** : Satu lagi fans KuroHina. WTF? KuroHina juga gak apa-apa? Benarkah? Menangis bahagia. Aku juga fans KuroHina kok!

Untuk **Anne Garbo** : pertanyaan yg sulit. Jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Kuro melatih Sasu, itu tidak bisa. Hanya satu orang saja yg Kuro latih, just Hinata. Ingat sifat Kuro di chapter1.

Untuk **RisufuyaYui** : fans Kurohina muncul lagi. Ternyata misi saya di chapter2 sukses. Banyak reader yg menyukai pairing lain selain Sasuhina. Bwahahahahaha* dilempar pake batu. Pairingnya sdh banyak non, ada 5 ? Masih kurang? Sya tambahin dah MadaHina. Biar klop dah. Bercanda!

Untuk **Jurig Cai** : Oke, review anda adlah penyemangatku.

Untuk reader lain yang bersedia mengomentari fic saya dari chapter 1-4, **Guest, Sisca Daisy Jinx, Nao Nijigoku, Momechi Rukika, Moyahima, Indri yani, Kara, Yui, Diane Ungu, Sone, Azure, Clara-AVRIL,** arigatou gozaimasu. Bagi para penggemar Sasuhina, juga Gaahina, Naruhina, Kakahina, dan pair baru KuroHina. Arigatou for all.

Salam,

**_Lightning Chrome,_**

_26-04-2013_


	7. Chapter 7 Sasuke meet Demon

Banyak orang yang mengatakan kematian adalah hal yang lumrah.

Banyak yang takut pada kematian. Namun bahwasanya, mereka menolak untuk percaya. Banyak dari mereka menganggap kematian, hanyalah sebuah proses menuju dunia lain. Kehidupan setelah kematian.

Terbebas dari neraka dunia dan memberikan mereka kebebasan yang mereka inginkan. Namun tidak juga jarang dari mereka yang merasa takut akan kematian tersebut. Karena kematian hanya akan memberikanmu _kehampaan._

Dia tidak tahu berapa lama berada dalam ruang hampa tersebut. Hinata tidak tahu apakah dia sudah mati atau masih hidup. Dia merasa kosong. Tak ada apapun yang bisa ia rasakan. Tidak ada kesakitan, tak ada kekhawatiran, dan tak ada kebahagiaan. Murni perasaan kosong dan hampa.

Gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang itu bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana ia berada disini. Samar-samar ingatannya mengambil alih, dia ingat bertemu dengan Uchiha terakhir itu. Dia mengingat pertarungan mereka berdua. Dimana Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu berusaha untuk membunuhnya. Kemudian Madara datang dan menggunakan jurus Tsukuyomi. Lalu senseinya, Kuro datang.

_Menyelamatkannya._

Hinata tidak mengerti alasan Kuro melindunginya. Padahal selama ini, tak sekalipun pria tersebut mau menolong ataupun melindunginya dari musuh. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah kegelapan yang mengambil alih dan dia berada di ruang hampa ini sendirian.

Apakah aku sudah mati?

Jika dia benar-benar mati, mengapa dia tidak bisa menyeberang ke alam sana? Mengapa dia masih berada di ruang hampa ini. Jika seandainya ia benar mati, tentu gadis tersebut akan kembali bersatu dengan ibu dan pamannya. Membayangkan dirinya memeluk mereka berdua dan tersenyum. Tidak lagi merasakan kesakitan dan kesusahan seperti di dunia nyata.

Namun kenyataannya tidak, dia masih berada di sini. Di alam antara dunia nyata dengan dunia roh.

Apakah akan ada orang yang merindukannya? Apakah ada yang akan menangis untuknya jika dia mati. Bagaimana dengan klannya, apakah mereka akan meratapi atau malah merayakan kepergiannya. Tidak akan ada lagi pewaris Hyuuga yang lemah. Bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun? Apakah ia akan menjawab pengakuannya? Apakah ia akan menjawab atau malah melupakannya? Atau malah ia akan menolaknya dan mengatakan padanya dia memiliki gadis lain yang jauh lebih berarti dan disayangi melebihi Hinata?

Hinata mulai merasa frustasi. Kenapa dia tidak bisa pergi ke akhirat sana? Gadis itu bahkan tidak peduli jika seandainya dia malah terjerumus kedalam lubang neraka. Baginya itu lebih baik daripada ditempat ini. Disini dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Kosong dan kesepian dan itu cukup membuatnya menjadi gila.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku tetap disini?

_"Karena ada hal yang harus kau lakukan..."_ Hinata mendengar suara seseorang.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata bingung. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara seseorang di tempat seperti ini. Namun dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendengar lebih lanjut karena mendadak ia merasakan sakit yang kuat disekujur tubuhnya.

Rasa sakit yang bergelombang, kekuatan yang kuat menariknya keluar dan dia menjerit kesakitan Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan sakit di setiap bagian tubuhnya dan bayangan putih mengambil alih kegelapan disekitarnya. Rasanya sakit tak tertahankan dan hal berikutnya yang dia ketahui, dia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

_"Hinata Hinata!"_

Hinata memaksa dirinya untuk membuka matanya. Cahaya lampu menyilaukan matanya tapi dia segera menyesuaikan diri. Tubuhnya masih sakit, napasnya tidak teratur dan kepalanya berputar-putar.

"Hinata! Hyuuga Hinata!"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang telah memanggilnya. Suara itu dikenalnya, seorang perempuan, salah satu ninja legendaris dari Konoha.

"T-Tsunade-sama?" suara Hinata keluar.

Bisa dilihatnya ekspresi lega yang terpancar dari wajah Godaime tersebut. Hinata merasakan pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat oleh wanita tersebut. Hinata menatap kebingungan.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar." Tsunade berbicara pelan, "Aku khawatir melihat Naruto membawamu pulang dalam keadaan kritis. Aku hampir tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika kau mati sementara bocah Uchiha itu hidup. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Hinata."

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyerap kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh sang Hokage kelima. Dia masih merasa bingung namun setelah beberapa saat, gadis tersebut mampu mencernanya. Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa kata, "Aku-aku masih hidup?"

Tsunade tersenyum. "Ya. Kau masih hidup, Hinata." lanjutnya.

(-)

_-For once she hath been proven, she shall recieve the crown of life-_

_-anonymous-_

_._

_._

**Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber :**

Warning : _DANGER ,spoiler, abal, dll_

Dont Like Dont Read

**Darker than Night** by_ Lightning Chrome_

I do not own Naruto

.

xXXxXXx

.

**Happy reading**

.

_xXXxXXx_

_._

_._

_._

(-)

"Hinata, kau tidak perlu minta maaf." jelas Naruto memberikan senyuman tulusnya.

"Tapi... karena aku, Uchiha-san..."

Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Aku juga salah tidak mampu melindungimu sehingga kau terluka seperti ini." Naruto memberikan senyuman tulusnya, membuat hati Hinata kembali berdebar.

Disatu sisi seorang gadis berambut pink, melihat semuanya. Dadanya menjadi sesak, Sakura melihat keduanya. Mengingat pernyataan cinta Hinata pada Naruto. Dirinya tahu Hinata, gadis indigo itu menyukai Naruto semenjak akademi. Mulanya dirinya tidak begitu mempermasalahkan, karena laki-laki yang dicintainya hanyalah Sasuke.

Namun semua berubah semenjak kepergian Sasuke dari hidupnya, Naruto-lah yang selalu ada disampingnya. Hingga membuatnya sadar, kalau gadis tersebut mulai _jatuh hati_ pada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Namun seperti yang orang-orang katakan, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Apakah mungkin dirinya masih punya kesempatan?

Sakura memandang wajah Naruto dengan mimik yang sedih, _"Naruto,"_ bisiknya pelan, namun cukup didengar oleh pemuda bersangkutan. Naruto tersenyum, "Kau memanggilku, Sakura-chan?" pertanyaan dari Naruto suses membuat wajah Sakura dihinggapi warna merah. Buru-buru Sakura memukul kepala Naruto untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"_Nandattebayou_, apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura-chan. Ittai..!" rintih Naruto seraya memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Tidak mempedulikan kesakitan teman baiknya tersebut, Sakura mendekati sang Hyuuga.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Hinata. Sungguh, aku khawatir sekali melihatmu tidak sadarkan diri." Sakura tampak menyesal, "Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu sendirian disana. Gomen-ne, Hinata."

Hinata sedikit terkejut, namun wajahnya kembali tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan murid Godaime tersebut. Meskipun harus Hinata akui, dirinya selalu merasa cemburu pada gadis pink tersebut. Karena Sakura, dia selalu berada disamping Naruto, dan selalu menjadi satu-satunya perempuan yang disukai oleh pemuda pirang tersebut.

Meskipun demikian, tidak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam pikirannya Hinata merasa benci atau tidak suka pada Sakura, ia justru merasa bahagia ada Sakura di samping pemuda tersebut. Setidaknya Naruto tidak lagi merasa kesepian.

"S-seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Sakura-san. A-aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Sekali lagi g-gomen-ne, dan terima kasih." pernyataan dari Hinata membuat Sakura tertegun. Hinata gadis itu terlalu baik. Semula ia mengira gadis tersebut akan membencinya karena mungkin Hinata mengira Sakura akan merebut Naruto darinya, namun ternyata tidak. Gadis tersebut, tetap bersikap biasa, malah menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa.

Sakura memeluk Hinata. "Arigatou-ne, Hinata-chan. Sekarang kita bisa jadi teman baik kan?" Hinata mengangguk, "Tentu, Sakura-san." Sakura melepaskan Hinata, "Chan- Sakura-chan Hinata, Kau harus memanggilku Sakura atau setidaknya ubah kata -san dalam kalimatmu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang asing bagimu."

Hinata sedikit melongo, namun dengan cepat dirinya mengangguk. "B-baiklah, Sakura-sa-eh Sakura-chan." Hinata mengoreksi jawabannya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Begitu, lebih baik."

Naruto terdiam, ia tidak mengerti tentang pembicaraan kedua gadis di depannya. Yah, ingat kan Naruto bukanlah orang yang peka terhadap perempuan. "Ne-hei, bisakah kalian memberitahuku, apa yang kalian tadi bicarakan?"

Mendengar nada kebingungan dari calon Hokage masa depan tersebut, Sakura dan Hinata saling memandang. Mereka pun menjawab seraya tertawa, "Pembicaraan perempuan."

Hah?

Beberapa menit telah berlalu semenjak kedatangan Naruto dan Sakura, yang mengunjungi Hinata kerumah sakit. Kemudian Kiba dan Shino ikut mengunjunginya, menit berikutnya Sai datang beserta Kurenai dan Neji. Hinata sedikit malu pada Sai, pemuda tersebut mau repot-repot menjenguk dirinya. Namun sejak saat itu mereka mulai mengikat tali pertemanan. Meskipun tidak jarang sikapnya yang kelewatan terus terang atau tidak tahu keadaan itu malah memancing emosi dari semuanya.

Kecuali Hinata tentunya.

Ia bahkan tertawa mendengar panggilan dari Sai yang menyebutnya gadis pemalu yang aneh. Sementara Naruto sudah mencak-mencak gak karuan dan berusaha memukul dan mengajak pemuda itu bertarung. Hinata tersenyum dalam diam. Melihat semuanya dari atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Sudah berapa lama, ia tidak sebahagia ini. Semua temannya berkumpul, menjenguk dirinya. Seandainya keluarganya juga ikut tentu pasti ini akan lebih membahagiakan. Pandangan Hinata tiba-tiba teralihkan ke jendela rumah sakit, dari sana ia bisa melihat Kakashi sensei datang sambil membawa sekeranjang buah dan di tangan kanannya menggenggam novel yang sudah tidak asing dilihatnya. Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Lama sekali, sensei!" omel Naruto. Disambut dengan gelengan Sakura, "Kalau mengingat kebiasaan terlambat sensei, kita tidak perlu heran, Naruto." Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya, "Yah, apa boleh buat, aku mencari oleh-oleh yang enak untuk Hinata." ujarnya memberikan Hinata sekeranjang buah.

"A-arigatou-ne, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi mengangguk, pandangannya beralih kelainnya. "Aku mau bicara sebentar dengan Hinata, Bisa kalian tunggu di luar?"

Semua pun terpaksa mengangguk, dan meninggalkan Hinata berdua dengan Kakashi. Sebelumnya Kurenai sempat berpesan, "Jangan macam-macam kau dengan anak didikku, Kakashi." yang hanya bisa dijawab dengan garukan kepala dari sang jounin.

Pintupun kembali tertutup.

Mata Kakashi kembali menatap Hinata, Ia menurunkan maskernya, memperlihatkan mata sharingannya. Kakashi menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Hinata, aku ingin kau jujur padaku."

.

xXXxXXx

_Sometimes There is a Secret that You Can not Keep it_

_-kadang-kadang ada rahasia yang kau tidak dapat jaga selamanya-_

_xXXxXXx  
_

_._

Hinata terdiam sudah beberapa menit berlalu semenjak pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi. Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bersalahnya. Ia masih tetap memandang pintu keluar yang sudah tertutup, baru saja jounin kelompok tujuh tersebut pergi dari sana.

Teman-teman dan gurunya juga sudah pulang setelah berpamitan terlebih dahulu dengannya.

Kini tinggal dirinya sendiri di ruangan tersebut.

_"Kenapa kau menampakkan dirimu pada mereka, sensei?"_ tidak takut akan dicap gila, Hinata berkata seorang diri.

Dari arah jendela muncul sosok yang selama ini menjadi bayangan gadis tersebut. Seorang iblis sekaligus guru latihannya selama ini, **Kuro Maoh**.

Bersandar di dinding, pria tersebut perlahan-lahan mendekatkan dirinya menuju Hinata. Hinata bisa mendengar suara sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Hinata menaikkan kepalanya. Memposisikan matanya sejajar dengan penghuni lain di ruangannya.

"Kau..." jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. "BODOH!" makian keras dari Kuro membuat Hinata terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Untung saja, tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa melihat atau mendengar suara senseinya tersebut.

Mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang ada, Hinata mulai bangkit dari lantai. Sedikit melirik wajah senseinya yang saat ini dalam mode sangar dan _horror_. Hinata meneguk ludahnya, berusaha duduk kembali ke atas ranjang.

Kesunyian dan aura menyeramkan mulai memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Kuro tidak henti-hentinya memberikan _death glare_ andalannya pada gadis malang di depannya tersebut. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat itu. Menolong seorang manusia. Heh, bahkan dalam mimpi terburuknya sekalipun, Kuro sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukannya.

Kuro mengambil langkah maju, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk membunuh bocah Uchiha itu, Hinata? Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti perintahku?" Kuro mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata, membuat gadis tersebut meringis kesakitan.

Kuro tidak peduli, "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan dirimu _lepa_s oleh kegelapan? Buat semuanya tahu, kau saat ini bukanlah Hyuuga yang lemah. Buktikan itu pada semuanya."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria iblis tersebut.

Kuro menggeram, dengan kasar, pria tersebut menarik paksa Hinata hingga jatuh dan terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Iblis itu lalu menindihnya. Matanya tajam menusuk, jarak wajahnya dan Hinata tidak kurang dari lima belas sentimeter. Kuro dapat mencium aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh sang gadis berambut indigo.

"Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka, ada orang yang tidak melihat wajahku kalau aku sedang berbicara." jemari Kuro bergerak disekitar wajah Hinata, memaksa gadis itu menatap wajahnya. "Katakan, Hyuuga. Apa alasanmu?"

Mata lavender Hinata bertemu dengan mata merah Kuro. Angin kencang berhembus di sekitar keduanya, entah angin tersebut datang dari jendela atau karena efek aura yang dipancarkan oleh kedua orang tersebut. Mereka masih terdiam diposisinya menunggu lawan bicaranya memulai terlebih dahulu.

"A-aku..." Kuro menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, "A-aku tidak tahu."

APA?

Hinata terisak, "A-Aku tidak tahu kalau masa lalu Uchiha-san sedemikian pahit... Dia menanggung beban berat seorang diri -aku-aku tidak bisa membunuhnya...Aku tidak bisa membuatnya lebih menderita lagi...Gomen-ne, sensei, lagi-lagi aku mengecewakanmu..." jawaban yang dilontarkan Hinata membuat Kuro tertegun tidak senang. Lagi-lagi, gadis itu _selalu_ memikirkan orang lain. Tidak tahukah dia, sikapnya itu membuat Kuro benar-benar _murka_.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Kuro melepaskan Hinata. Namun mendadak langkahnya terhenti karena ia merasa ada yang menarik ujung kemeja hitamnya. Kuro menoleh, gadis Hyuuga itu rupanya.

"Apa yang kau-"

Belum sempat Kuro melanjutkan, tanpa disangka, gadis itu malah tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus dan sangat sederhana ditunjukkannya.

"Arigatou, ne-sensei."

_"Walau bagaimanapun sikapmu padaku, terima kasih karena telah bersedia menyelamatkanku."_

Mata merah Kuro melebar. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, tidak dapat digerakkan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kuro membuang mukanya dan segera keluar dari ruangan.

Sosok iblis jelmaan manusia tersebut menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu. Satu-satunya penghalang antara dirinya dan gadis tersebut. Kuro terdiam beberapa lama. Tatapannya lurus ke depan dengan raut wajah sedikit menegang.

Dirabanya pelan-pelan dadanya sendiri.

Sebuah emosi aneh tercipta dalam dirinya, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pelan-pelan tangannya beralih menutup mata kanannya. Ingatannya kembali mengingat senyum tulus dari sang Hyuuga. Kuro menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_"Bodoh._" bisiknya pelan, entah pada siapa.

(-)

**_-What is love? Do you know what the true meaning of this?-_**

_-Kuro The Prince of Demon-_

.

.

**~Darker Than Night~**

******Lightning Chrome Present**

******Chapter Seven : Sasuke Meet Demon  
**

******.**

******xXXxXx**

_Sudah lama aku menutup mata... Hanya kegelapan yang bisa kulihat._

_-Sasuke Uchiha The Last Survivor of Uchiha Clan-_

**_xXXxXXx_**

_._

_._

Kegelapan, hanya itulah yang ada dalam dirinya sekarang.

Pria yang bernama Zetsu memberitahu padanya, belum saatnya untuk melepaskan perban yang menutupi kedua matanya. Sasuke semakin jenuh, ingin melepaskan perban itu sendiri.

Setiap malam, Sasuke menyelinap keluar hanya untuk mencari udara segar. Dengan suasana hening dan udara dingin di luar hanya mengingatkannya pada rasa sakit dan kesepian. Kebencian muncul di wajahnya ketika pemuda itu mengingat kenangan terakhir klannya.

Sasuke sangat merindukan mereka semua. Kenangan tersebut selalu hadir dalam mimpi dan ingatannya. Kenangan saat ibunya sedang memasak dan sesekali bersenandung, teringat sekali seperti baru kemarin. Ayahnya yang selalu bermuka kaku namun mencair ketika bersama ibunya.

Lalu Itachi...

Sasuke menggeram, mengarahkan tinjunya ke permukaan tanah. Keluarganya tidak seharusnya mati. Mereka tidak perlu mati. Konoha hanya menggunakan kakaknya sebagai alat. Untuk menyingkirkan klan terkuat di Konoha. Sasuke ingin secepatnya memutuskan segala ikatannya dengan Konoha.

_"Siapa yang peduli dengan anak-anak kecil di Konoha, selama mereka adalah penduduk Konoha, aku akan membunuhnya." pikirnya._

Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya, kakinya berjalan menuju ruangan Madara. Perban itu mulai mengiritasi kulitnya. Dengan atau tanpa izin dari Madara, Sasuke akan melepaskannya sendiri.

Ketika dia berjalan di koridor, Sasuke dapat mendengar dari kejauhan ada dua orang pria yang berbicara. Suara itu sudah pasti milik Madara, namun seorang lagi, Sasuke tidak pernah mendengarnya. Karena penasaran, Sasuke Uchiha mendekat untuk mengetahui lebih jauh. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti tepat ketika pemuda Uchiha itu masuk.

"Sasuke, apa kau mau ikut bergabung dengan kami?" Madara bertanya, nada suaranya datar.

"Kapan aku bisa melepas perban ini? Sudah seminggu."

Madara menghela nafas, Sasuke terus-terusan mencercanya dengan pertanyaan. Apalagi kalau bukan seputar perban di matanya. Sudah lebih dari lima kali, ia ditanya mengenai masalah tersebut selama seminggu ini. Pemuda raven tersebut benar-benar tidak sabaran. Seringai muncul dibalik topengnya.

"Perbanmu boleh dibuka sekarang."

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Sasuke mulai melepaskan sendiri perban dari matanya. Tidak menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke mulai bisa melihat sekelilingnya. Mata Sasuke menyipit mendapat cahaya langsung dari ruangan. Setelah sekian lama berdiam dalam kegelapan, akhirnya ia bisa melihat cahaya lagi.

Matanya kemudian mulai menyesuaikan diri. Perlahan-lahan terbuka, sampai membuka sepenuhnya. Menampilkan sharingan level baru. Mangekyoushi Sharingan.

Bola matanya berwarna merah dengan lambang shuriken di tengahnya yang dipadu dengan pupil berwarna hitam.

"Jadi itu mata barunya."

Mata Sasuke beralih memandang satu-satunya orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia tidak dapat mengidentifikasi siapa laki-laki itu.

Pria itu cukup tinggi, gayanya arogan dan penuh kepercayaan diri. Mata Sasuke menyipit, tidak senang dengan sikap orang itu yang seolah menantang dirinya. Pria itu memiliki rambut raven gelap, hampir mirip dengannya, pakaian yang dikenakannya berwarna hitam segelap malam. Sesuai dengan aura kelam yang memancar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Tanpa disuruh Sasuke bertanya, "Siapa dia?" Sasuke bertanya pada Madara namun matanya sama sekali tidak lepas dari mata laki-laki asing itu.

"Dia **Kuro**, dia sudah banyak membantu kita sampai saat ini." jelas Madara.

Kuro memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada Sasuke, dia sendiri harus mengakui bocah laki-laki di depannya ini tidak sama dengan yang ditemuinya kemarin bersama Hinata.

Hanya dalam jarak beberapa meter, dirinya dapat merasakan kekuatan besar yang dimilikinya. Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak pertemuan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sejak saat itu Kuro semakin gencar melatih Hinata. Metode yang digunakan sangat mengerikan namun gadis itu dapat bertahan lebih baik daripada apa yang ia bayangkan.

Membuang mukanya dari Sasuke, Kuro menoleh pada Madara. "Kau sudah selesai? Aku tidak bisa lama-lama lagi disini." Kuro sama sekali tidak berminat memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, iblis itu bisa merasakan pemuda itu muncul karena mendengar suara Madara.

"Kasar sekali, seperti bisanya. Aku yakin _Hyuuga itu_ pasti akan senang sekali terlepas dari dirimu." canda Madara, mengetahui kalau Kuro adalah makhluk yang brutal dan sadis tidak peduli terhadap siapapun.

Tidak jadi pertanyaan lagi apakah ia akan bersikap begitu juga pada orang yang dilatihnya. Meskipun aksi iblis tersebut, tempo hari jauh dari kata _brutal dan keji._

Mata Sasuke melebar, ketika mendengar kata 'Hyuuga'. Jika benar orang dihadapannya ini adalah shinobi Konoha, Sasuke akan dengan senang hati membunuhnya langsung di tempat. Namun pemuda tersebut sama sekali tidak melihat ikat kepala simbol Konoha ditubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan melatih seorang Hyuuga. Apa kau beraliansi dengan Konoha?"

_**"Sama sekali bukan urusanmu!"**_ bentak Kuro.

Sasuke menggeram, tidak menyukai kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh pria berambut hitam di depannya. Sasuke sudah siap untuk membalasnya sebelum Madara menyela.

"Aku peringatkan padamu untuk tidak berbicara kasar padanya, Sasuke. Kegelapan dalam dirinya jauh lebih besar daripada milikmu. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja membunuhmu hanya dalam hitungan detik." Madara memperingatkan Sasuke.

"Hn," mata Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah Kuro.

Dia masih belum mengerti kenapa pria tersebut menjalin kerja sama dengan Madara terlebih lagi orang itu juga menolong melatih seseorang di Konoha. Apa dia seorang pengkhianat? Sasuke tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal tersebut, tapi saat ini dia begitu penasaran.

Kuro menatap datar Madara, "Aku pergi sekarang." dalam sekejap iblis itu telah hilang disertai angin kencang.

Setelah Kuro pergi, wajah Sasuke kembali tertekuk, masih kesal dengan sikap Kuro terhadapnya. "Siapa orang itu? Apa maksudmu dia melatih seorang Hyuuga?"

"Kuro dia bukan manusia. Dia adalah iblis, tepatnya seorang _tengu_ pembunuh. Pria itu dipenjara selama beratus-ratus tahun oleh Rikudou Sennin terdahulu. Aku membebaskannya, dengan syarat, dia mau membantuku meraih tujuan akhirku. Dia dipihak kita sekarang namun disisi lain dia juga melatih seorang Hyuuga di Konoha."

Sasuke kembali pada pikirannya. "Siapa _Hyuuga_ yang dimaksud?"

"Kurasa kau sendiri sudah tahu kan?"

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Ya, Hyuuga Hinata. _Teman baikmu_ dan Itachi dulu. Gadis Hyuuga yang hendak kau bunuh tempo hari."

Sasuke membeku. Tangannya mengepal, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sasuke berbalik namun suara berat dari Madara menginterupsinya.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk pergi lagi, bukan?" tanya Madara.

"Apa itu masalah?" Sasuke kembali berjalan hingga sosoknya hilang dari pandangan.

_"Anak itu...!"_

0-0-0-0

Kuro menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong.

Mata merahnya memandang jauh keluar sana. Semenjak tinggal di dunia manusia begitu lama, Kuro tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya sedikit rindu pada _tempat asalnya_.

Di dunia ini begitu banyak aturan, pembatasan, dan hukum yang harus dipatuhi meskipun hal itu tidak menghentikan Kuro untuk melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Berpaling dari menatap awan di langit, pria berambut hitam selegam malam itu menatap ke arah bawah di dasar hutan. Iblis itu tengah duduk di dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi, mengawasi Hinata yang tengah berlatih dengan rekan satu timnya.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak pertarungan Hyuuga dengan Uchiha.

Kondisi gadis tersebut berangsur-angsur membaik. Meskipun begitu gadis tersebut dilarang untuk sementara waktu menjalani misi yang berat atau keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Namun gadis tersebut bersikeras untuk tetap berlatih, mengingat sebentar lagi perang dunia shinobi akan dimulai. Dirinya tidak ingin lagi menjadi beban semuanya.

Dengan amat terpaksa Hiashi menyetujuinya, dengan syarat gadis tersebut tidak boleh pulang larut malam.

Kembali menatap Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu tampak semakin berkembang. Terbukti ketika gadis tersebut bertarung melawan laki-laki anjing bernama Kiba. Gadis itu lebih banyak bertahan. Kuro menekan bibirnya kebawah.

Pria itu menggeram. "Dia tidak akan pernah belajar jika dia terus bertahan seperti ini." Bagi Kuro, Hinata ia akui adalah gadis yang lembut dan cenderung baik kepada teman-temannya.

Tentunya dia sendiri sadar, gadis itu tidak akan mau menyakiti teman-temannya. Meskipun begitu, gadis itu perlu belajar untuk lebih keras dan cenderung _lepas_ melawan siapapun itu termasuk kawannya sendiri. Jika memang gadis itu ingin menjadi kuat.

"Hey, ada apa dengan lenganmu?"

Mata Kuro melebar mendengar suara tersebut. Suara rekan Hinata yang lain. Seorang berkacamata hitam. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Shino. Kuro mengingat laki-laki itu adalah orang yang paling diam dan paling tidak banyak bicara di tim Hinata, kecuali kalau ada hal yang penting. Telinganya mendengar dengan seksama, jawaban lembut dari Hinata.

"A-aku jatuh..." ucap Hinata sedikit terbata.

"Kau tidak mungkin terluka seperti ini kalau kau jatuh, Hinata." balas Kiba.

Matanya menurun menjelajahi luka di lengan Hinata.

"Ini seperti bekas cengkraman seseorang." kata Kiba. Dalam hati Kiba bersumpah, jika ada seseorang yang berani melukai temannya, Kiba tidak akan tinggal diam.

Hinata adalah segalanya baginya dan dia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berani mengganggu gadis yang disayanginya tersebut.

Hinata meletakkan tangannya di lengannya yang terluka. "Tidak apa-apa kok. B-bukan luka yang serius. Jangan khawatir Kiba-kun. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kuro tahu, gadis itu benci berbohong pada teman-temannya. Cepat atau lambat, Kuro harus menunjukkan dirinya namun untuk saat ini, iblis itu belum siap untuk melakukannya. Kuro mengawasi kepergian teman-teman Hinata, meninggalkan gadis Hyuuga itu seorang diri.

Melompat dari pohon, Kuro mendarat beberapa meter dari sang Hyuuga. Mata merahnya menatap tajam mata lavendernya. "Kau selalu saja bertahan." ucapnya. "Kalau kau ingin menjadi kuat, kau harus menyerang dan membiarkan kekuatanmu mengambil alih. Aku tahu sekarang kau lebih kuat dibandingkan sebelumnya."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Memang benar, selama ini, dia selalu menahan diri, dia tidak ingin melukai teman-temannya. Hanya sekali ia lepas kontrol, itupun ketika melawan Uchiha Sasuke. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, sehingga membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh kegelapan. Dalam hati, Hinata menyesal, dia tidak ingin menjadi seperti itu lagi.

Hinata merasa bersalah pada Kuro, senseinya itu sudah repot-repot mengajarinya. Namun Hinata tidak mau menggunakan jurus yang diajarkan olehnya untuk melawan siapapun termasuk musuhnya sendiri. Meskipun Hinata bisa meraih kemenangan dengan cepat, dia tidak mau. Melihat orang-orang mati karenanya.

"Sensei pergi kemana?" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu itu masalah pribadi. Bukan urusanmu kemana aku pergi." Kuro melirik dari bahunya memperhatikan Kakashi yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Bagus, dia baru saja menghampiri Hinata dan pria bermasker itu datang.

Sebenarnya, Kuro sama sekali tidak peduli pada jounin berambut putih tersebut. Kuro memliki firasat, pria itu ada _feeling_ dengan Hinata, meskipun itu terlalu cepat untuk disimpulkan. Sudah berapa kali, Kuro memergokinya tengah memandang wajah Hyuuga.

"Siang, Hinata."

"A-ah, siang juga Kakashi-sensei." wajah Hinata sedikit memerah.

Kuro mengerutkan keningnya, melihat dua orang manusia saling memandang satu sama lainnya. Benar-benar hal yang tidak enak untuk dilihat. Manusia yang bodoh. Kuro tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ada orang yang memiliki perasaan _cinta_ terhadap manusia lainnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk makan siang di Ichiraku." tanya Kakashi, sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Boleh, kebetulan aku juga mau makan siang disana." Hinata melirik Kuro yang juga menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kuro memandang mereka dari kejauhan.

_Aku akan melatihnya nanti. Dia perlu waktu untuk istirahat._

Kuro kembali memandang langit.

Pikirannya kembali ke pemuda Uchiha yang ia temui hari ini. Emosi dan sikap dingin di matanya bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas. Sama seperti yang diceritakan oleh Madara. Kekuatannya berbeda jauh dengan tempo hari. Jika ada orang lain yang ia akui kekuatannya selain Madara, maka itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Dengan Madara yang melatih Sasuke, dan dia melatih Hinata, iblis itu tahu, keduanya baik Hyuuga dan Uchiha akan menjadi ninja terkuat sepanjang sejarah.

0-0-0-0

Sasuke bersandar di batang pohon yang besar. Matanya masih terasa sakit. Namun dia mencoba untuk menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan mata barunya. Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya, menutupi mata kanannya. Senyuman keji tersirat di balik wajah rupawannya. Dirinya bisa merasakan kekuatan Itachi yang sekarang menjadi miliknya.

Bayangan Naruto memenuhi pikirannya. Jika ada seseorang yang ingin ia bunuh Naruto-lah orangnya. Obsesinya berkembang sedemikian cepat dari tahun ke tahun.

Saat ini dia tidak lagi memikirkan masa lalu dan persahabatannya dengan pemuda Kyuubi itu. Sebelumnya Sasuke selalu menganggap Naruto sudah seperti saudara baginya, namun kini tidak lagi.

Naruto Uzumaki sudah mati.

Pelan-pelan Sasuke menyingkirkan tangannya. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ingatannya kembali kesaat pertarungannya dengan gadis Hyuuga. Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka gadis yang mengalahkannya itu adalah gadis yang sama yang menjadi cinta pertamanya _dulu._

Dari yang bisa diingatnya Hinata adalah gadis yang lembut dan baik hati. Selalu memikirkan orang lain dan rela berkorban untuk semuanya. Tidak pernah mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, kenapa waktu itu..

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan urusannya lagi saat ini. Baginya sekarang seluruh ninja Konoha adalah musuh termasuk gadis itu. Pemuda Uchiha berdiri memandang langit. "Saat itu, aku akan membalaskan dendamku."

0-0-0-0

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik topengnya. Kapanpun Hinata bersamanya, Kakashi entah kenapa selalu merasa nyaman. Keberadaan gadis itu membuatnya bahagia.

"Hinata, ada sesuatu dimukamu." Kakashi menunjuk pipinya.

Hinata blushing dan segera menghapus noda makanan yang bersarang dipipinya. "A-arigatou,"

"Apa kau masih berlatih dengan orang misterius itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Hinata mengangguk. "I-iya. Sensei tidak...menceritakannya pada siapapun, bukan?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, memperhatikan wajah Kakashi.

Kakashi meletakkan tangannya di bahu sang Hyuuga. "Aku belum memberitahu siapapun, Hinata. Kau bisa mempercayaiku." Pandangan Kakashi beralih ke bibir Hinata, entah kenapa keinginan mencium gadis itu begitu besar. Logika mengambil alih, buru-buru Kakashi melepaskannya.

_"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Menyukai muridku sendiri? Aku bukan seorang pedofil. Tunggu...apa yang kupikirkan?" _Kakashi memalingkan muka, tidak ingin Hinata melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kakashi-sensei, arigatou ne-" ucap Hinata memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa membantu." senyumnya.

"Oh, rupanya kalian disini!"

Kakashi dan Hinata sontak berbalik dan menemukan wajah calon Hokage berambut pirang dengan senyum matahari di wajahnya. Hinata seketika blushing menyadari kehadirannya sementara Kakashi diam-diam merutukinya.

"Kau tidak akan keberatan aku meminjam Hinata sebentar ne-Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto.

Kakashi menunduk, matanya saling bertatapan dengan mata Hinata. Hinata begitu berharap. Namun jauh dalam hati jounin tim tujuh itu, dirinya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Hinata. Namun dia sadar, posisinya saat ini. Naruto akan curiga apabila Kakashi tidak memperbolehkannya.

Kakashi pun mengangguk, membiarkan Hinata pergi dengan Naruto. Namun Kakashi tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan cemburu yang timbul tatkala melihat keduanya berjalan berdampingan.

0-0-0-0

Naruto berdiri dalam diam. Saat ini pemuda pirang itu membawa Hinata masuk kedalam hutan. Naruto bisa tahu ekspresi bingung yang nampak jelas di wajah gadis itu.

"Hinata, apa kau mengingat tempat ini?"

"U-um..."

"Aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu disini." bisiknya. Mata biru safirnya memandang lembut Hinata. Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Hinata. Mungkin gadis itu tidak mengingatnya.

Namun Naruto sangat mengingatnya. Saat itu dia nyaris tidak memiliki teman, pertemuannya dengan Hinata mengubah segalanya. Meskipun Hinata adalah gadis yang pemalu, namun itu tidak menjadi masalah untuknya.

Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat itu aku selalu sendirian. Tidak memiliki teman seorangpun. Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Namun saat itu kau datang. Mengulurkan tanganmu dan menjadi teman istimewaku."

Hinata terdiam, mendengar cerita Naruto. Benarkah demikian, namun seingatnya dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto ketika di akademi. Kenapa rasanya ada yang janggal ya.

"Saat itu aku menemukanmu pingsan disini."

_Pingsan?_

"Aku terkejut saat itu. Kupikir kau habis diserang oleh beruang." Naruto menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Aku kaget ada anak perempuan di hutan malam-malam begitu."

_Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto-kun?_

"Namun aku lebih tidak menyangka, kau berteman baik dengan Teme-"

Mata Hinata membulat. Tubuhnya membeku. Siapa teme yang dimaksud, setahunya hanya satu orang yang dipanggil teme oleh Naruto, dan orang itu adalah...

"Sasuke." lanjutnya. "Kita mencari si brengsek itu semalaman suntuk. Namun begitu muncul sikapnya benar-benar berubah. Seolah-olah dia tidak mengenali kita. Benar-benar deh, dia itu!"

Naruto bisa merasakan tangannya digenggam kuat oleh Hinata. Pandangannya teralihkan.

"A-apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun? Apa maksudmu aku berteman baik dengan Uchiha-san?"

Naruto tertohok. Gadis didepannya ini sama sekali tidak ingat peristiwa itu, bahkan Sasuke juga ia tidak tahu. Naruto bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Ka-kau tidak ingat sama sekali, Hinata?"

Hinata membisu.

Pikirannya mengambil alih. Memikirkan kata demi kata yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Hinata mencocokkannya dengan ingatannya sendiri. Aneh. Tidak ada satupun peristiwa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto yang terekam diingatannya. Bahkan kenangan dengan ibunya pun sebagian dia tidak ingat.

_"Kau tidak ingat padaku?"_

Sekilas terbayang pertanyaan Gaara padanya tempo hari. Sampai sekarang Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kazekage muda tersebut.

Ada apa dengan mereka, kenapa Gaara bertanya seperti itu, Naruto juga, kenapa mengatakan hal mustahil yang tak ada dalam ingatannya. Sasuke juga... kenapa bersikap seperti itu.

"Hinata..?"

Hinata tersenyum, berusaha menutupi kebingungannya. Dia tertawa, "A-ah yang waktu itu ya, Naruto-kun. Gomen-aku lupa, i-itu sudah lama sekali." Hinata agak panik, sedikit merasa bersalah telah membohongi Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, dia merasakan kejanggalan dari gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Hinata, kau...jangan-jangan..."

Hinata berdeham, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "K-katanya ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Naruto-kun?"

"Yah ada..." Naruto kembali kefokus utamanya."Mungkin kedengarannya aneh tapi...Aku khawatir padamu. Bukan hanya aku, Sakura-chan juga."

Hinata menaikkan alisnya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Cakramu Hinata. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Terasa lebih gelap. Pertama kali aku merasakannya ketika bertemu denganmu, bukan hanya itu tempo hari juga. Aku memperhatikanmu belakangan ini. Kau semakin jarang berkumpul dan lebih sering berlatih seorang diri. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Naruto berhenti, menunggu Hinata untuk menjawabnya.

Hinata menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

Dia tidak ingin berbohong pada Naruto namun dia juga tidak bisa menceritakan kebenaran padanya. "Meskipun aku selalu mengagumimu Naruto kun, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu apapun. Tapi percayalah...aku baik-baik saja." ungkap Hinata.

Naruto memasang wajah kecewa. Itu bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkannya. Pemuda itu pikir Hinata akan bersedia memberitahunya. "Begitu." Naruto berjalan melewati Hinata namun berhenti sebentar untuk sekedar memastikan. "Kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara, aku bersedia untuk mendengarkan."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya, "Jaa-ne, Hinata-chan."

Hinata menegang. Perkataan Naruto barusan sama persis yang diucapkan Kakashi padanya. Hinata sadar, Naruto terluka karena dia tidak memberitahu padanya kejadian sebenarnya. Berbalik arah, Hinata segera menyadari keberadaan _orang itu_ disekitar dirinya.

_**"Kau sudah benar tidak memberitahunya apapun. Bagaimanapun juga itu bukan urusannya."**_

Hinata mendongak memperhatikan Kuro yang tengah bersandar di dahan pohon dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Iblis itu masih setia memandang langit yang sebentar lagi akan gelap.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun tentang keberadaanmu? Teman-temanku mulai cemas karena aku terus merahasiakannya." Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

Mata merah Kuro beralih melirik Hyuuga dibawahnya. Ekspresinya melunak untuk beberapa saat namun kembali ke mode biasanya. Kembali tajam dan mengerikan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan teman-temanmu. Kau juga seharusnya tidak usah peduli pada pandangan mereka." dengusnya.

Kuro melompat turun, mendarat beberapa meter di depan Hinata. Mata merah miliknya menembus seluruh jiwanya, memperhatikan secara baik-baik ketakutan yang timbul dalam diri gadis indigo tersebut.

"Apa kau begitu takut padaku, Hyuuga?"

"A-aku tidak takut padamu."

Kuro menyeringai, "Matamu berkata lain."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kubilang, aku tidak takut!"

Menaikkan tangannya, Hinata menggunakan jyuuken miliknya dan menyerang Kuro tepat di bagian dadanya. Membuat iblis itu terdorong beberapa meter darinya.

Mata Kuro melebar, mendapatkan serangan dadakan.

"Langsung menyerang, huh?" bisiknya, sembari mengambil nafas. Bertahun-tahun dirinya melatih gadis tersebut, namun tidak pernah sekalipun gadis Hyuuga itu berani menyerangnya terlebih dahulu. Ini benar-benar sebuah kejutan untuknya.

Hinata berdiri mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya. Gadis itu sudah siap dalam kuda-kudanya, menunggu Kuro untuk melawannya. _Tsk, gadis Hyuuga itu tidak tahu ia berhadapan dengan siapa_. Berdiri angkuh Kuro memandang tajam Hinata, sembari meretakkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Jadi, kau ingin membuktikan penilaianku salah, begitu?" Kuro tidak bisa menghapus seringai yang muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Majulah, sensei." tantang Hinata.

Kuro menyeringai licik, tanpa membuang waktu, iblis itu berlari menuju ke arahnya. Tubuh pria itu sekarang sudah terpacu dengan adrenalin, begitu pula dengan gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Mereka berdua terus bertarung hingga matahari terbenam.

0-0-0-0

"Aku yakin pasti ada yang salah." bisiknya.

Naruto duduk dipohon yang tinggi mengawasi Hinata. Meskipun awalnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi namun kenyataannya pemuda itu masih penasaran dengan gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Akhirnya setelah berpikir sejenak, pemuda berambut pirang itu memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Naruto hampir mengira Hinata telah gila, karena gadis itu berbicara sendiri. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya percaya kalau Hinata tidak sendirian.

Cakra gelap yang selalu ia rasakan mulai keluar bahkan semakin meningkat. Naruto membelalak, tubuh gadis itu terjatuh, dan luka memar muncul dari tubuhnya, dan semakin bertambah. Naruto sulit untuk mempercayainya, Hinata bertarung dengan _hantu._

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Naruto dengan cepat menghilang dan pergi dari tempat tersebut. Memberitahu Kakashi dan Sakura apa yang dilihatnya.

0-0-0-0

Tiga jam telah berlalu. Kegelapan mulai menyelimuti seluruh penjuru desa. Tak terkecuali hutan tempat Hinata dan Kuro berlatih. Kuro menunduk, memandang wajah Hinata yang sedang terlelap. Kuro tahu seandainya gadis itu tidak cepat kembali, keluarganya akan mengutus seseorang untuk mencarinya.

_"Kau jadi lebih kuat, Hyuuga."_ bisiknya pelan.

Kuro membungkuk, membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Dengan hati-hati Kuro mulai menggendongnya (bridal style). Mata merahnya bersinar dalam kegelapan malam. Kuro tidak henti-hentinya memandangi gadis yang saat ini berada dalam dekapannya.

Kuro tidak pernah peduli pada manusia manapun. Entah orang itu jahat ataupun baik. Namun terlepas dari seluruh manusia yang ditemuinya, keberadaan Hinata disampingnya membuatnya merasa _berbeda_. Meskipun gadis itu begitu lemah dan Kuro sangat membencinya, namun mereka _tumbuh bersama_ dari tahun ke tahun.

Jika hal ini terus dilanjutkan, pada akhirnya dirinya akan mulai _merasakan_ perasaan manusia yang amat dibencinya. Suatu hal yang tidak diinginkannya namun sayangnya sudah mulai terjadi. Kuro menyadari dirinya mulai memberikan _perhatian yang lebih_ padanya, terutama ketika gadis itu bersama dengan Kakashi dan Naruto.

Hanya berpikir tentang laki-laki berambut putih dan bocah pirang itu, sudah mampu membuat darahnya mendidih karena marah. Satu hal yang jelas dibenaknya saat ini, dirinya tidak menyukai mereka berdua.

Kuro mengerutkan kening. _"Gadis bodoh,"_ gumamnya, matanya melotot mengawasi Hinata.

.

.

**Chapter Seven Complete**

**To be Continued**

.(see you next chapter)

.

* * *

**Author:** chapter tujuh akhirnya terbit, wuih, spoiler buat para reader fans **Kurohina** dan **Sasuhina **ada disini. Wah saya cengar cengir baca review para reader yang menantikan pertarungan pairing.

Saya akan menyebutnya** War of Love,** hayo-hayo disudut biru kita sambut **Sasuke** dengan disudut merah adalah **Kuro**. Pemenang akan mendapatkan reward utamanya yaitu siapa lagi kalau bukan **Hinata.**

**Promosi mode on***

Kelihatannya bagus, tapi untuk sementara ini kayaknya belum bisa. Karena banyak hal, yah saya juga pengen sih buat yang demikian. Tapi rasanya sayang juga harus ada yang kalah. Bagaimanapun saya suka dengan dua-duanya. Ambil aja dua-duanya, Hin! *author kena bogem dari Kuro dan Sasuke.

Saya masih fokus menampilkan sisi dalam dari keduanya, oh ya jangan lupa disini apa ada fans **Naruhina** ma **Kakahina** gak? Parah nieh gak ada yang komen keduanya. Hiks,

Sisanya para reader cuma komment **Kurohina, Sasuhina** sama **Gaahina** doang.

Naruto dan Kakashi pundung di pojokan *kalah pamor ma pemain baru.

Jangan lupa kasih **review** untuk mereka juga *author lebay mode on.

Terima kasih untuk yang bersedia mereview. Duileh, banyak banget yang nanya, bentar saya jawab dulu satu-satu.

**Nume : **Sip, thx. Tetap follow ya.

**Thief Detect** : Kuro karakter imajinasi saya, pengennya sih begitu. Fans Kurohina juga? harap senang membaca chapter kali ini.

**Via Cho** : biasanya terbit sekitar seminggu atau dua minggu sekali, bahkan saya mikirin mau terbit sebulan sekali. Hahahaha. Memang benar, Kuro itu kejam karena dia memang terlahir begitu, tapi nanti ada saatnya reader tahu sisi lain dari dirinya. Ane sendiri mimisan, ngebayanginnya. Kuro vs Sasuke? sip

**Desy Dimple** : Setuju banget! Benci jadi cinta memang indah. saya lebih seneng buatnya begini, Sasuke yang jahat namun lambat laun melunak karena Hinata, ups keceplosan. Gaahina ya, wah saya lupa nyantumin. Author tidak berguna* death glare dari Gaara. Ok2 nanti pas Gaara muncul baru kebuka.

**Sari Lestari**: pertanyaan simple, tapi saya susah jawab. Mending cek aja langsung ya, soalnya kalo dijawab sekarang gak seru nantinya.

**Bluerose** : Benar, sasuhina udh temenan sejak kecil, lebih lengkap akan diceritakan di chapter2 berikutnya.

**Akari-chan** : Thx berat, ada akari-chan yang selalu membaca.

**Yukiazalea** : Thx hohoho, chapter ini sdh saya publiskan untuk anda.

**Gece** : Bingung banget...! Gimana caranya biar masing2 pair itu dapat feelnya.

**Haru no Hinaka** : Kuro ganteng... wajar,,, berapa malam saya habisin buat tuh wajah. Hahahaha just kidding. Fans Kurohina juga? ckckckckck. Suer Sasu, kali ini lu dapat saingan tangguh! Sumpeh deh.

**Momechi Rukika** : Kuro mengatakan pada Madara demikian alasannya... saya sendiri juga gak tahu maksudnya apa, ding... gubrakz! Tapi tenang aja, soalnya...

**Nanti entah di chapter berapa saya akan nyediain sesi omake wawancara tokoh dalam fic ini. Mumpung belum buat, silahkan reader kalo ada yng mau tanya soal apa aja misalnya ke kuro atau sasuke tanya langsung. Dengan senang hati mereka akan menjawabnya (ancaman author*klo gak, gak bakal gw publish lagi nie cerita).**

**Twins Shinobi** : Good, penggemar omake banyak juga. Salam kenal juga,,

**Juev Juen** : Sisi gelap Hinata, hmmm. Masih mikir..?

**Bonbon** : Suit-suit ciee Kuro! *Kuro blushing. Liat-liat itu Kuro-duakkk* benjol

**Nachan Tsuki** : Sasu mati gak keberatan? beneran nieh, ternyata ada juga fans yg malah seneng liat sasu mati. Apa motif anda? *lightning chrome reporter mode on.

**Aira Uchiha** : Begitu pula dgn saya. Fufufufu. Sisi gelap hinata baru bisa terlepas sebentar, nanti setelah perang shinobi baru anda bisa lihat yang sesungguhnya.

**Moyahime** : Nah lo, perhatian. Kurohina warning! Kurohina sweet moment finally appears.

**RisufuyaYui** : Sasuhina ketemu lagi, masih secret ya. Harap bersabar, hohohoho

**Jurig Cai** : Ini sdh saya update ya. Thx for ur review.

**Anne Garbo** : Ow tahu aja. Saya lanjutkan.

**Rosecchy** : Anda benar2 author sekaligus reader mengagumkan, spekulasi anda hampir bener.

Kali ini, inilah OMAKE untuk para reader sekalian. Sekali lagi kalau ada yang ingin pesen menu omake, silahkan review saya. Hohohohoho.

**OMAKE :**

**Character ****:**** Madara, Sasuke, Kuro n'prend  
**

Summary : Uchiha Madara adalah seorang pendiri klan Uchiha. Niatnya hanya satu, menghancurkan Konoha dan membangkitkan Juubi, siluman berekor sepuluh dan menjadi jinchuriki monster tersebut.

Karena niatnya itu, dia mendirikan organisasi terlarang bernama AKATSUKI yang artinya adalah bulan merah. Gak tahu kenapa dinamain begitu. Kata mbah Oro sih, *katanya, Madara itu katarak gak bisa bedain warna. Masa bulan kok dibilang warnanya merah. Digiles sama Madara, makanya si Orochimaru keluar dari organisasi ntu.

Namun untuk informasi akuratnya, kalo reader ada yang penasaran silahkan tanya langsung ke kakek Madara di sesi tanya jawab mendatang* kalo ada yang mau.

Balik ke cerita, bukan hanya mendirikan organisasi tersebut, Madara juga mulai merekrut anak buahnya, mulai dari Pein hingga Itachi dkk. Namun akhirnya semua pada koit.

Hancur total.

Madara menjerit gak karuan dalam hati. Masa iya dia mesti ngurungin niatnya karena gak ada lagi anggota sih? Oh, plis deh ah. Eit, tunggu dulu tapi ingat sekarang masih ada **Kuro** dan **Sasuke** bukan.

Mereka berdua masih ada dipihaknya.

Cengir Madara melebar, berhubung disini omake rada OOC, boleh dong berbuat sesukanya.

Madara merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan handphone dan memencet tombolnya. Gak tahu dapet darimana. Nada sambung berkumandang. Detik kemudian ada suara muncul dari sana. "Asalamualakum..." seseorang dari sana menjawab.

"Walaikumsalam,," Madara memberi salam, "Ini gue, Madara. Gua pengen lo ngumpulin anak-anak. Hari ini kita ada rapat penting, mengenai akhir dari dunia. Pastikan elu pade pada datang." Madara menutup telponnya yang dipinjam dari author. Tanpa ngucapin terima kasih lagi.

Awas aja lu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, para kolega datang. Mulai dari Zetsu, hadir. Kemudian Madara, ya hadir dong... masa yang manggil gak datang. Kabuto, berhubung anggota baru juga hadir. Tobi, mendadak terserang flu tidak bisa hadir. Sementara yang lain? Gak ada? pan udah mati semua.

AKATSUKI sekarang makin mengenaskan. Anggotanya banyak yang berguguran.

Terus siapa aja yang belum hadir?

Kuro dan Sasuke belum.

Dengan sunpo kilatnya pinjaman dari Ichigo Bleach, Madara mengambil telpon genggam milik tetangga author yang lagi nangkring di kamar mandi. Selesainya ia pun keluar, "Lha, mana hape gue? Perasaan nyan, tadi taruh disini ,deh." sang doi bingung, author tidak mengerti, Madara tidak ambil pusing.

Tidak menunggu beberapa lama, Sasuke menjawab telponnya. "Hnn." katanya. "Woy, Sasuke. Gua mau elu datang diacara rapat paripurna kita sekarang. Gak pake ngaret. Awas kalo lu gak datang. Itachi gak bakal gua hidupin lagi!" bacot Madara tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Yang hanya dijawab dengan satu kata. "Hah?" dari Sasuke.

Senjata andalan dari Madara terbukti ampuh, beberapa menit kemudian pemuda ganteng berambut ayam kita datang dengan wajah tertekuk persis seperti cucian yang habis dikucek-kucek. Meskipun demikian tidak mengurangi kegantengan dari putra bungsu Uchiha kita sekalian.

"Oke, Sasuke sudah datang. Sekarang giliran Kuro." Madara mencet tombol, canggih bener. "Tiit...titt.." terdengar nada panggil. Madara masih sabar menunggu. "Tiit...tiit..tiiit..." masih sabar.

tit...tit

Masih sabar

tit...tit

Masih sangat sabar

tit...tit...tit

Masih...

3 jam kemudian,

tiiiitttttttt

Udah nggak sabarrrrrrrr

Madara berteriak, semua nutup kuping. "Apaan sih, berisik aja..."

Semua menengok, mendapati iblis seksi kita datang dengan gaya yang aduhai, cool banget. Author gemes jadinya.

"Kau berisik sekali, MANUSIA. Apa kau tidak tahu jam tidurku bisa terganggu karena acara rapat BODOHmu itu!" Kuro berkata dengan penuh penekanan dan wibawa. Membuat semua anggota shock, dan terkagum-kagum.

Jangankan ente, para reader female, para anggota AKATSUKI yang notabene laki-laki juga berbunga-bunga menatap wajahnya. Wajah yang tampan dengan wibawa dan suara berat namun seksiii~ pakaian berwarna hitam gelap yang menyamai pangeran Noctis Lucis Caelum, dan jangan lupa-

Masih single lho.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jeritan dari KuroHina FC berkumandang, gak tahu SasuHina FC juga apa kagak. Semua mimisan dan terkena genjutsu super dari sang pangeran iblis kita. Mata merah Kuro melirik satu-satunya orang yang tidak terkena genjutsu_ lovely dokey_ alami miliknya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mata merah **Kuro** bertemu dengan mata merah sharingan milik **Sasuke**. Kedua pria tampan saling berhadap-hadapan. Seandainya author ini adalah seorang fujoshi, penggemar para pria homoseksual, hnn.. sudah dapat dipastikan kan? Apa yang akan saya tulis berikutnya.

Jadi merinding~

Mending gak usah deh, saya masih normal. Lanjut saja, yang suka begono, bayangin sendiri, pan wajah Kuro ente pada tahu. Kita-kita balik ke story.

Mereka berdua berdiri dalam diam. Namun seakan mengerti hanya melalui pandangan mata saja mereka sudah bisa mengetahui isi hati lawan bicaranya. Mari kita lihat adu interaksi antar mata diantara keduanya.

Kuro : Kita bertemu lagi, bocah!

Sasuke : _(_mata Sasuke menyipit) "Apa kau bilang?"

Kuro : (menyeringai) kubilang kita bertemu lagi, bocah? Apa kau tidak dengar? Dasar bocah t*li!

Sasuke : Heh, (tangan Sasuke mengepal), aku dengar apa yang kau katakan, kakek t*a!

Kuro : (Kuro memberikan death glare) Kau bilang apa barusan?

Sasuke : (memberikan senyum mengejek) kubilang kakek t*a. Sekarang malah kau yang jadi t*li rupanya. Dasar kakek-kakek.

Kuro : (balik mengejek) meskipun umurku sudah ratusan tahun, tapi wajahku tidak akan jadi tua seperti ucapanmu barusan. Lain halnya denganmu, bocah ingusan! Beberapa tahun lagi mungkin malah rupamu yang sudah uzur. Kau sendiri yang akhirnya menjadi kakek-kakek! Dasar pemuda bangkot*n!"

Sasuke : (tidak terima) Sepertinya kau sudah bosan hidup, kakek!

Kuro : (tambah tidak terima) Oh, ya. Sepertinya kau sendiri tidak sabar ingin menyusul keluargamu ke alam sana, bukan, bocah!

What the Pell?

Apa yang terjadi disini? Mendadak kedua tokoh pria kebanggaan author ini saling berdiri dengan tatapan mengancam satu sama lain. Aura gelap dan horror menyelimuti keduanya. Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan level mangekyoushinya sementara di pihak lain Kuro juga mengaktifkan kekuatan matanya yang mendadak ikut berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan.

Glek

Semua penonton membisu. Madara dan AKATSUKI bengong. Situasi panas mendadak berubah menjadi sedingin es, namun dilain pihak udara tambah pengap dan semua jadi kegerahan. Penonton bahkan ada yang pesen es serut seraya menyantap pop corn.

Sasuke sudah siap mengeluarkan jurus kebanggaannya 'SUSANOO' sementara Kuro hanya berdiri terdiam memandanginya. Sasuke tertawa bak psikopat, meskipun begitu para fans Sasuke yang melihatnya malah makin terpesona.

_"SASUKE~KUN~! WE LOVE YOU~!" _

Tawa Sasuke makin meledak, Sasuke makin meremehkan, "Heh, lihatlah semua orang memujaku. Jangan kira hanya karena kau sedikit cakep, kau jadi sombong. NGACA DONG! NGACA!" tawa bangga dari Sasuke berkumandang.

Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi narsis?

"Heh, bocah! Yang suka padamu itu hanya anak ABG doang. Lihatlah aku, semua wanita dari segala penjuru umur menyukaiku." Kuro menunjuk AKATSUKI. "Bahkan anggota organisasi bodoh di belakangku itu juga menyukaiku. Tahu dirilah! Bocah yang tidak lebih tampan dariku!"

JGERRR

Perang narsis antara Kuro dan Sasuke akhirnya tiba. Suara halilintar dan petir berkumandang menandakan mereka berdua telah siap pada posisi bertempurnya. Para penonton menyoraki jagoan mereka masing-masing. Sementara anggota AKATSUKI yang tersisa malah memasang taruhan siapa yang menang nantinya.

Madara yang baru sadar dari lola-loading lamanya, menengahi. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Mau menghancurkan meeting kita. Ingat kita itu saudara satu misi satu visi satu tujuan satu-"

"DIAM KAU, BODOH!"

Anehnya, satu ini Kuro dan Sasuke bisa kompak paduan suara. Kuro mendelikkan matanya, "Aku tidak suka ada bocah yang mengikuti kalimatku. " Sasuke menanggapi, "Dan aku juga tidak suka ada kakek yang mengikuti gaya rambutku!"

DUARRR

"MAJULAH KAU, BOCAH!"

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BILANG BEGITU, KAKEK!"

dan

DUARRRR,,

Bunyi petasan meledak, disertai dengan jatuhnya korban penonton yang menyaksikan pagelaran acara. Tidak tanggung-tanggung acara rapat tersebut hancur disertai korban tewas berjumlah-tidak dapat diidentifikasi-beserta robohnya markas rahasia yang susah payah dibangun oleh nenek moyang Madara.

Beginilah jadinya kalau ente pade mau melihat seorang iblis dengan manusia yang mirip dengan iblis bertarung. So apa yang akan kau lakukan, Madara.

Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain.

BANGUUUUUNNNN!

Madara jatuh dari pohon. Kebiasaannya tidur tidak kenal tempat memang sulit untuk diubah. Berterima kasih kepada Tobi sang junior yang bersedia membangunkan sang leader. "Madara-sama, tidur di pohon lagi? Ini sudah jam berapa, sekarang kita ada rapat strategi perang. Semua sudah menunggu." ujarnya tidak habis pikir.

Madara menoleh, "Rapat ya? Unn, siapa aja yang belum datang?"

"Sasuke dan Kuro belum datang. Aku baru mau memanggil merek-"

Madara langsung memotong, "Jangan, jangan kau panggil mereka. Pokoknya mereka nggak boleh ketemu." Apa jadinya kalo dua orang paling bengal dan paling keras kepala yang sejenis itu ketemu di rapat. Malah perang saudara nantinya.

"Sebagai gantinya panggil mereka secara terpisah."

Tobi yang pada dasarnya penurut hanya mengiyakan, "Ngomomg-ngomong jadi gak rapatnya?"

Tobi menatap Madara yang masih memakai kolor.

**END OF OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**Lanjut **

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE 2  
**

**Pairing :**** Kakashi, Hinata and Kuro**

Summary : Kisah ini berawal semenjak Hinata yang sudah siuman dari tidur panjangnya selama 2 jam di rumah sakit. Kakashi merasa sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Awalnya dia merasa sangat khawatir. Namun setelah menimbang-nimbang ia pun memutuskan.

Aku akan beli bunga lavender di toko bunga Yamanaka.

dan

Action,,

Terjadi kegemparan di wilayah negara HI. Tepatnya di desa api bernama KONOHA. Situasi ini bermula semenjak sang saksi mata aka' Yamanaka Ino mengabarkan dari lokasi kejadian. Bahwa dirinya mendapati sang pelaku utama _garismiring_ sang tersangka berjalan keluar setelah membeli seikat bunga lavender berwarna lavender.

Nah lo,

Dan, lebih menakjubkannya lagi sang pelaku itu tidak lain adalah guru dari temannya saingannya rivalnya lelaki yang dia sukai yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang saat ini menjadi ninja buronan yang dulunya memiliki seorang guru bernama Kakashi Hatake.

Catet.

Dan yang lebih mengagetkannya lagi, sang jounin bermasker itu membeli bunga dengan rona merah di wajah.

SIING

Wajar sekarang kalau gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang bernama Yamanaka Ino mengintai diri beliau beserta antek-antek yang cuma sedikit. Yah, cuma kurang lebih 29 orang lah. Mewakili para chunin, genin, sedikit ANBU, sama anak-anak kecil yang ngira lagi main petak umpet.

"Disini, Yamanaka Ino, roger!" bisik sang gadis berponi pirang dengan menggunakan wireless di telinganya. Shikamaru yang mau gak mau -karena dipaksa- juga membalas, "Ya, roger." ujarnya malas sambil menguap. Ino kembali menjawab, "Sudah tahu belum, kemana si **K** (Kakashi) itu pergi?"

Shikamaru melihat sekelilingnya dengan Chouji, mengintip dari semak-semak, Kakashi yang tengah berjalan sambil sesekali mencium aroma lavender di tangannya.

"Belum, target masih berjalan. Belum pasti siapa korban yang hendak ditemuinya."

"Tetap awasi dia, insting wanitaku mengatakan, Kakashi akan menemui selingkuhannya."

"Haa?"

Ino memutuskan alat komunikasinya, baterainya habis sih-dasar gak modal- lalu mulai mengikuti Kakashi dengan menggunakan jurus shintensin miliknya. Berpindah ke bentuk kupu-kupu. Mulai terbang dan hinggap ke bunga lavender Kakashi biar gak curiga.

Kakashi heran kok ada kupu-kupu yang nyasar ke bunganya. Namun tetap cuek dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Ino sudah senyum-senyum sendiri, "Sebentar lagi aku akan tahu siapa sebenarnya selingkuhanmu, wahai Kakashi-sensei!" inner Ino berteriak.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Kakashi tiba di rumah sakit, Ino dan antek-anteknya menatap bingung. Apa selingkuhannya itu ada di rumah sakit. Apa mungkin seorang perawat, pasien atau- belum sempat berpikir lebih lanjut, Kakashi lebih dulu mengambil kupu-kupu -jelmaan Ino- dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Untungnya berhasil ditangkap oleh seseorang secara tidak sengaja.

Mata Ino melebar, tubuh kupu-kupunya saat ini lemas berada di genggaman pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Mata Ino membelalak melihat orang yang menyelamatkannya memiliki tampang setampan malaikat.

Berambut hitam legam, dengan pakaian hitam, gaya maskulin, untuk sesaat Ino tidak percaya bisa menemukan seorang pria yang lebih cakep dibandingkan Sasuke di desanya. Namun kali ini keajaiban telah datang. Asalkan bisa bersama orang ini, Ino akan ikhlas -sangat ikhlas- melepaskan Sasuke untuk Sakura.

"Kupu-kupu yang indah-"

Ino tidak berkedip memandang wajah pria idamannya. Katakan lagi, pangeranku~

"Namun sayang-" Kuro mendelikkan matanya, "Lemah!" dengan satu gerakan, Kuro melempar kupu-kupu jadi-jadian itu ke tempat sampah yang berjarak sekitar tiga ratus meter dari arahnya. Dan strike, lemparannya berhasil mendarat dengan tepat.

POOR INO

Kembali ke Kakashi, dengan seikat mawar coret lavender di tangannya, Kakashi menengok Hinata. Tak ada jawaban, Kakashi memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan Hinata. Disana ia bisa melihat gadis indigo berwajah manis itu tengah terlelap.

Kakashi menaruh bunga lavender tersebut ke dalam pot. Kemudian duduk disamping Hinata. Memperhatikan wajah gadis itu yang ternyata lucu ketika tidur. Dengan penuh perasaan Kakashi membelai wajah Hinata.

"Kenapa perasaanku begitu kacau setiap berada di dekatmu?" tidak ada jawaban, ya jelaslah Hinata sedang tidur. "Kau membuatku selalu nyaman Hinata." Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kau tahu Hinata sebenarnya aku-"

Belum sempat Kakashi mencium Hinata, Kuro yang marah tanpa sungkan-sungkan lagi mulai mengeluarkan jurus special attack combo-nya dan mem-punch Kakashi yang berani mengganggu miliknya. Hingga terlempar jatuh dari jendela rumah sakit dan menimpa tubuh asli Ino yang mulai sadarkan diri.

POOR KAKASHI

Hinata yang mendengar suara keras, terbangun dari tidurnya. Sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya, ia melihat sekeliling. Heran melihat Kuro berdiri memandang jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Ada apa?"

Kuro menoleh ke Hinata yang telah terbangun. Ia kemudian menghampirinya, "Bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Kau harus memulihkan kondisi tubuhmu." Hinata mengangguk, melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tanpa menyadari Kuro yang menyembunyikan bunga lavender pemberian dari sang jounin dan membuangnya -tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata- keluar jendela.

POOR LAVENDER

Sisanya, antek Ino dan Kakashi tepar dan terpaksa dibawa ke rumah sakit di sebelahnya karena kejang akut.

POOR PEOPLE

**END OF OMAKE**


	8. Chapter 8 NIGHTMARES

**~Darker Than Night~**

_**The true figure is still hidden in the sleep.**_

_Keberadaannya yang asli masih tertidur jauh di dalam sana_

(-)

Kuro meletakkan tubuh Hinata hati-hati ke tempat tidur. Mata merahnya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok gadis berambut indigo. Angin malam berhembus menerbangkan sebagian rambutnya. Wajah rupawannya semakin jelas terlihat dari sinar bulan purnama.

Kediaman Hyuuga pada malam hari terlihat seperti biasanya selalu tenang dan sunyi. Seperti itulah hari-hari yang dijalani oleh Kuro bersama Hinata. Dan Kuro cukup menikmatinya. Terbebas dari keramaian dan tidak perlu mendengar obrolan manusia-manusia bodoh yang membuat telinganya sakit.

Dengan menggunakan jurus _jiikukan no jutsu_ miliknya (jurus berpindah tempat -sama dengan milik Yondaime) Kuro membawa Hinata kedalam kamarnya hanya dalam tempo beberapa detik saja. Cukup efektif dan tidak menguras cakra dan tenaga jika dibandingkan harus berlari atau berjalan beberapa kilometer hanya untuk membawa sang heiress yang tertidur lelap.

Selain itu, Kuro menggunakan jurusnya adalah karena dia tidak ingin ada orang desa yang melihat keberadaannya. Meskipun hari itu Kuro terpaksa menampilkan sosoknya pada bocah pirang dan gurunya tersebut, Kuro tidak lagi ingin mengambil resiko.

Meskipun cepat atau lambat keberadaannya pasti akan diketahui oleh semua orang.

Mata merah miliknya melunak memandang wajah tidur Hyuuga. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka tinggal bersama, Kuro tidak begitu mengingatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya iblis kejam dan pembunuh sepertinya menerima seorang manusia untuk menjadi muridnya.

Awalnya pria berpakaian serba gelap itu hanya merasa bosan menghadapi pekerjaan barunya sehingga berpikir gadis lemah itu akan cocok menjadi alat yang bisa menghiburnya. Namun semenjak menjalani hari-hari bersama gadis tersebut, Kuro tidak bisa memungkiri sebuah perasaan aneh yang timbul tatkala melihat wajahnya.

Selama berada di dunia manusia, Kuro hanya menjalani hidupnya dengan membunuh dan membunuh. Dia ingat korban terakhir yang dibunuhnya adalah sepasang suami istri. Kuro membunuh suaminya tepat di depan mata istrinya. Kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya, bukan.

Wanita itu marah dan berusaha membunuhnya. Namun sayang kemampuannya jauh di bawah sang iblis. Nasib tidak berada di pihaknya waktu itu. Kuro ingat seorang bocah yang menjadi putra dari kedua manusia itu datang. Menyelamatkan sang ibu, namun...

Tetap saja.

Wanita itu mati.

Mati karena menyelamatkan anaknya.

Kuro menyingkirkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Memandang bulan purnama dari balik jendela yang terbuka. Kuro masih ingat raut wajah dan kebencian yang terpancar dari bocah berkulit tan tersebut. Benci, marah, dendam, sedih semua bercampur menjadi satu. Kuro tidak mengerti. Lebih tepatnya dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Kenapa hanya demi orang lain mereka sampai rela mengorbankan nyawa mereka?

Pandangan Kuro kembali melirik sang Hyuuga. Wajah seorang manusia yang penuh dengan kelemahan. Seorang manusia yang amat dibencinya. Namun juga menjadi _kelemahannya_. Tanpa sadar Kuro menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

"Bodoh." Kuro berbisik pelan. "Satu-satunya yang kucintai hanyalah diriku sendiri."

Awan gelap menutupi bulan, menyamarkan tubuhnya hingga gelap dan lenyap ditelan bayangan. Satu-satunya yang menjadi tumpuan hidupnya hanyalah dirinya sendiri. Hanya dirinya.

Bukan orang lain.

**~Darker Than Night~**

******Lightning Chrome Present**

******Chapter 8 : NIGHTMARES**

******I do not own Naruto**

******Warning : Danger, angst, bloody, hurt-comfort, roman, etc**

******xXXxXXx**

**Nightmares always haunting me**

_Mimpi buruk selalu menyertaiku_

_(-)_

Darah.

Aroma yang menusuk dan berbau amis, dapat tercium dimanapun. Membekas di pepohonan, bangunan, jalan, bebatuan dan di sekitar tempat itu. Sasuke mengambil langkah maju namun berhenti tatkala melihat banjir darah di depannya.

Dia tidak terkejut, pemuda itu hanya menatap datar dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tidak peduli keadaan tubuhnya yang juga bersimbah darah. Namun itu tidak membuatnya berhenti. Dia berjalan dan terus berjalan kemana kakinya menunjukkan arah. Sampai dia melihat semuanya. Mayat-mayat yang terbujur kaku, dengan kondisi tubuh yang mengenaskan. Tubuh dari orang-orang yang menjadi anggota klannya.

Mayat keluarganya.

Dia tahu tempat itu. Saat ini dia berada di dalam mimpi buruknya. Mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya setiap dia tertidur. Dia akan terus terperangkap di dalam sana, menyaksikan dan melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia lihat ataupun ia ingat. Namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba, bayangan peristiwa tragis tersebut tidak pernah mau hilang.

Uchiha Sasuke membencinya. Sangat sangat membencinya.

Dia benar-benar benci tempat itu mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya dan tujuan hidupnya. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, dia berharap. Ada seseorang yang _menyelamatkannya_. Membawanya kembali ke dalam cahaya atau membunuhnya langsung disana sehingga dia tidak perlu melihat pertumpahan darah lagi.

Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana, mengingatkan akan siapa jati dirinya dan apa yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini. Semua orang yang dicintainya dibinasakan hari itu, tidak meninggalkan seorangpun yang tersisa.

Darah mereka sebagai buktinya.

Sebagian darah mereka mengotori pakaian dan seluruh tubuhnya. Termasuk wajah. Tidak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba darah tersebut tidak mau hilang. Mereka tidak akan pernah hilang karena itulah dirinya. Seorang pendosa, kriminal, pembunuh, penjahat yang sudah jatuh ke lubang kegelapan.

Dia tidak bisa lagi kembali.

Mimpi buruk itu tidak pernah terasa begitu nyata sebelumnya.

Tapi setelah ia mendengar jeritan pilu dan teriakan meminta tolong dari para penghuni klannya, Sasuke merasa takut. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menutup kedua telinganya, namun jeritan itu terus terdengar semakin keras dibanding sebelumnya. Sasuke menjerit melihat mereka dibunuh di depan matanya. Sasuke berlari tak tentu arah, sampai ia melihat keduanya. Ayah dan ibunya yang sudah tewas tergeletak di atas lantai.

Mereka mati.

Namun wajah mereka menandakan kekecewaan. Mereka kecewa terhadapnya. Ketika ayahnya masih hidup, Sasuke selalu mengecewakan ayahnya. Karena dia tidak bisa setangguh dan sehebat kakaknya. Ibunya juga, meskipun ibunya itu sangat lembut dan perhatian padanya, namun Sasuke tahu. Ibunya ingin dia juga seperti kakaknya.

Bahkan sampai kematian mereka, Sasuke masih saja mengecewakan keduanya. Dia tahu, mereka kecewa dengan jalan hidup yang dipilihnya. Namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain bertanya. Apakah mungkin dirinya bisa membuat mereka bangga seperti yang dilakukan oleh Itachi?

Jeritan kembali berkumandang, jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya, hingga memancing kegilaannya. Sasuke kembali berlari jauh, ingin melarikan diri - ingin melupakan semua yang terjadi. Jeritan seluruh anggota klannya dan pembantaian yang terjadi pada malam bulan merah tersebut.

Dia terus berlari tetapi tidak menemukan jalan keluar.

Merasa frustasi, pemuda raven itu menghunus pedangnya dan mengayunkannya penuh kemarahan. Namun ketika sadar, ia telah menusuk seseorang. Tertegun, Sasuke melepaskan pedangnya.

Dihadapannya, ada Itachi dengan pedang kusanagi yang menembus jantungnya. Mata Sasuke melebar, detik-detik kematian kakaknya. Orang yang paling ia benci sekaligus yang paling dia sayangi di dunia. Mati ditangannya. Itachi tersenyum dan mati dalam pelukannya. Mengatakan padanya kata maaf sebelum nafasnya berhenti.

Sasuke terjatuh dihadapannya, ingin menarik keluar pedang kusanaginya, namun dia tidak mampu.

Hanya bisa membeku ditempatnya dan melihat akhir dari tujuan hidupnya. Bertahun-tahun dia melepas segalanya untuk membalas dendam pada kakaknya. Dengan penuh kemarahan menghujam katana dan membunuh musuh utama pembantai klannya.

Sampai ia mengetahui kenyataan pilu yang sebenarnya.

Kakaknya, Itachi mencintai dirinya melebihi siapapun di desa. Sasuke merasakan rasa sakit yang dalam dihatinya. Rasa sakit yang lebih perih dibandingkan segala luka psikis yang dialaminya selama ini. Rasa bersalah terus menghantuinya, bersama dengan keinginan jahat untuk membalas dendam pada siapapun yang bertanggung jawab.

Tiba-tiba keadaan di sekelilingnya berubah. Dihadapannya berdiri para tetua Konoha. Didepannya tidak lain adalah Danzou pimpinan ANBU NE. Salah seorang yang bertanggung jawab dalam penugasan misi yang diemban oleh Itachi. Dia bisa melihat orang tua itu membunuh dan menghabisi anggota klannya. Mengambil sharingan mereka dan tertawa terbahak-bahak diatas penderitaan seluruh keluarganya.

Kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang menolong?

Kenapa mereka malah membiarkan klan Uchiha terbunuh?

_"Kau mau tahu alasannya?"_

Uchiha Sasuke membuka mata.

Mangekyoushi sharingan milik Itachi telah bangkit. Diarahkannya kusanagi kesayangannya ke leher mata-mata pengganggu itu. Tidak menyangka kalau pengganggu tidurnya itu adalah orang yang sama yang menjadi mantan murid Orochimaru -sensei yang dibunuhnya dulu-

"Berani sekali kau mengganggu tidurku." Sasuke melanjutkan dengan nada mengancam, "Kabuto...!"

Pria berkacamata yang dipanggil Kabuto itu menyeringai, wajahnya yang kini jelek karena bermetamorfosis dengan wujud ular dari Orochimaru berkata, "Rupa-rupanya moodmu ketika bangun tidur masih tetap sama, ya? Sasuke!" ejek Kabuto, tidak mempedulikan katana milik Sasuke yang siap menebas lehernya, "Tetap jelek seperti biasanya?"

Sasuke menggeram tidak senang. Ia tidak segan-segan akan menebas dan memenggal leher keparat Kabuto dengan katananya jika dia berani berbicara lebih lanjut. "Kau juga, setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Rupamu menjadi semakin jelek." balas Sasuke dengan nada penuh terror.

Kabuto menaikkan bibirnya keatas, sambil memegang kusanagi. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu acara tidurmu Sasuke." dirinya mencoba memberitahu, "Bagaimana kalau kau turunkan senjatamu dulu?"

Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke melepaskan katananya, sembari bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Ada urusan apa?" tanyanya sambil mencoba mengatur nafas.

Kabuto berdiri, matanya memandang keluar ruangan. "Malam ini bulan purnama." ujarnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "Hanya untuk alasan itu kau mengusik tidurku?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu." Kabuto berbisik ke telinga Sasuke, "Dan banyak hal yang ingin... kuceritakan padamu."

Sasuke melirik Kabuto dari sudut matanya, "Tentang Konoha, klan Uchiha dan juga" ada jeda sejenak sebelum Kabuto melanjutkannya,

"Hyuuga Hinata..."

******xXXxXXx**

******Kematian bukanlah akhir dari segalanya**

******Justru kehidupan yang membawamu pada kematian**

******- anonymous -**

******xXXxXXx**

(-)

_Dia_ dapat merasakan cakra gelap di dalam tubuhnya. Semakin membesar dan lama kelamaan mulai menggerogoti cakra miliknya. Rasanya perih seperti terbakar.

Setiap hari tepatnya tengah malam, gadis tersebut menjerit kesakitan. Membangunkan seluruh penghuni kediaman Hyuuga. Kali ini bukan karena mimpi buruknya lagi namun karena kesakitan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ayahnya mencoba untuk menolongnya, sementara anggota keluarga lainnya berusaha menenangkannya.

Namun gadis tersebut tetap tidak mau bicara. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi.

Namun _orang itu_ mengetahuinya.

_Laki-laki_ itu tahu segalanya.

Karena segala penderitaan yang dialami gadis itu adalah karena _perbuatannya_.

Sampai sekarang, Hinata tidak mengerti alasan kenapa Kuro menolongnya. Ketika dia tidak sadarkan diri hingga jatuh tertidur karena terlalu kelelahan kemarin, iblis itu bisa saja meninggalkannya seorang diri seperti biasanya.

Namun dia tidak melakukannya.

Senseinya itu malah membawanya ke dalam kamarnya dan menemaninya. Kenapa dia melakukannya? Apakah sekarang pria itu sudah menjadi sedikit lebih baik? Atau mungkin sebenarnya sensei-nya itu memiliki maksud tersembunyi?

Tapi bukankah sebelumnya dia mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak akan bersikap baik atau lembut pada siapapun?

_Lalu kenapa, sekarang?_

Mata merah Kuro mengawasi sang gadis yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya. Kuro melihat kegelapan dalam diri gadis itu semakin meningkat dari waktu ke waktu. Ada kalanya gadis itu menjerit kesakitan dan berubah menjadi liar.

Saat itu terjadi, Kuro benar-benar menikmatinya. Mata merah Kuro berkilat memandang sosok Hinata.

"Hyuuga, mau kemana kau?" tanya Kuro.

Hinata melirik dari samping bahunya, takut ada seseorang yang mendengar ucapannya. Hinata mengecilkan suaranya. "Aku mau menemui Naruto-kun."

Kuro mendengus, nada suaranya berat dan terdengar jengkel. "Kenapa harus menghabiskan waktumu untuk bersama manusia semacam itu? Dia itu lemah dan tidak berguna, selain itu menyebalkan."

Sayangnya, perkataannya tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Hinata. Gadis itu malah asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Kuro menggeram, "Gadis ini..."

Keramaian memenuhi jalanan desa Konoha. Tampak para penduduk yang mengerjakan rutinitas dan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Anak-anak berlari dan bermain dengan sesamanya. Selain itu juga terlihat para penjual yang sibuk menawarkan barang dagangannya. Disamping itu pula Kuro dapat melihat ada beberapa orang pria yang tengah menggoda seorang wanita.

"Dasar-makhluk-makhluk-menyedihkan." umpat Kuro dalam hati.

"Hey, Hinata! Disini!" teriakan Naruto yang keras membawa pikiran Kuro kembali pada Hinata. Bocah pirang itu tidak mengenakan pakaian ninja seperti biasanya, melainkan hanya mengenakan kaos putih dengan celana hitamnya. Mata biru safirnya menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Kupikir kau tidak datang." Naruto tersenyum.

Wajah Hinata memerah. "G-gomen, aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Mata lavendernya sedikit melirik kearah Kuro. Berterima kasih padanya karena latihannya sekarang menjadi lebih keras dan memakan banyak waktu dan energi.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Yang penting kau sudah disini, bukan?" jawab Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk, mengabaikan Kuro yang tengah menggerutu sebal. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Sebenarnya, dia ingin bertanya tentang orang misterius yang dilawan Hinata tempo hari. Namun, setelah memberitahu Kakashi tentang peristiwa itu. Kakashi malah menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut dan tidak membahasnya didepan Hinata.

Awalnya Naruto merasa kaget dengan sikap Kakashi, yang seolah tidak ambil peduli. Malah menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut dan tidak membicarakannya lagi. Merasa aneh, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya sendiri.

"Naruto-kun?"

Kembali dari lamunannya, Naruto tertawa, menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan ramen. Bagaimana?"

"T-tentu. Baiklah."

Mata Kuro memcing menatap bocah pembawa Kyuubi.

Ekspresi yang dipasang pemuda itu hanyalah akting belaka. Kuro sadar betul dengan semua itu. Beratus-ratus tahun berada di dunia manusia, Kuro bisa memahami semua ekspresi manusia. Sehingga dia tahu, perasaan manusia yang murni dengan yang palsu. Bocah itu mirip dengan gurunya, Kakashi. Dia juga bisa merasakan keberadaan dirinya, dan hal ini merupakan sebuah hiburan yang menarik bagi iblis tersebut.

_Sejauh mana mereka dapat menghiburnya._

Hanya dalam waktu singkat mereka sampai di kedai Ichiraku. Tidak seperti sebelumnya siang itu kedai tersebut tidak berisi banyak pengunjung. Hanya mereka berdua dengan tambahan dua pengunjung lain. Namun tetap saja hal itu tidak mengurangi semangat dari paman Teuchi untuk memberikan pelayanan terbaik bagi para langganannya.

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata sementara Kuro mengambil tempat persis didepan Hinata, dagunya ia istirahatkan ditelapak tangannya, menatap mereka bosan. Mata Naruto tidak menatap Hinata melainkan menatap kearahnya. Paling tidak itu yang dia ketahui untuk saat ini.

_Jadi bocah ini tahu aku ada disini. Mengesankan._

Kuro menarik bibirnya sedikit ke atas. Tentunya iblis itu ingin tahu sejauh mana kekuatan bocah pirang itu, ingin membuat bocah siluman itu semakin penasaran dengan kehadirannya. Sebelum Kuro menaikkan level cakranya, Hinata _mencengkram_ erat kakinya. Perbuatan gadis itu sungguh mengejutkannya.

Kuro menunduk dan berbisik pelan ke telinga Hinata.

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau bersikap kurang ajar padaku, Hyuuga. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa saja menaikkan level latihanmu. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya, bukan?"

Hinata melepaskan pegangannya.

"Itu lebih baik, Hyuuga."

Meskipun berkata demikian, Kuro tidak mau mengakuinya, kalau sentuhan gadis itu barusan menimbulkan reaksi _senang_ dalam dirinya. _Entah apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.  
_

"Apa ada alasan lain kenapa kau ingin aku kesini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan denganmu, kau tahu, Hinata? Kita sudah sering melaksanakan misi bersama, namun kita jarang sekali...menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu." wajah Naruto mendadak blushing.

Meskipun dia malu untuk mengatakannya, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ucapannya memang benar ada dalam lubuk hatinya. Sembari memperhatikan Hinata, Naruto juga mengawasi sekelilingnya. Samar-samar dia bisa merasakan cakra aneh yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya tempo hari.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terkejut.

Cakra yang tadi samar-samar dia rasakan mendadak lenyap. Naruto memiringkan alisnya, siapapun orang misterius itu, dia benar-benar tidak ingin menunjukkan sosoknya.

Kembali pada Hyuuga, Naruto bertanya, "Apa kau mau?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan malu-malu, "I-iya."

Kuro mendengus, sembari tertawa mengejek. Rayuan gombal manusia. Benar-benar tidak enak untuk dilihat. Kembali ke posisi duduknya, Kuro mencoba merilekskan pikirannya. Angin segar yang berhembus benar-benar baik untuk kulit dan tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan di **Yomi**. Berada di dunia bawah semacam itu, hanya bisa mencium bau sulfur, daging busuk dan mayat orang mati.

Setidaknya di dunia manusia adalah tempat yang lebih baik dibandingkan disana.

Tawa menggelegar dari Naruto memaksa Kuro kembali kealam nyata. Bibirnya menekuk, tidak senang. Mata merahnya menatap tajam Naruto, seolah ingin memangsanya hidup-hidup.

"Kita seharusnya lebih sering keluar bersama, ne-Hinata?" Tanya Naruto, sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Kebiasaannya kalau sedang gugup. Semakin sering ia melihat wajah Hinata, semakin ia menyadari kecantikan yang dimiliki gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Meskipun masih ada sebagian dalam dirinya yang masih menyukai Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk, "B-boleh." mata lavendernya tiba-tiba beralih kebelakang Naruto, dia bisa melihat Kakashi yang tengah duduk sendirian. "Kakashi-sensei?" sapa Hinata sopan.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, terkejut melihat Kakashi yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka dan duduk disebelahnya. Naruto tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran senseinya tersebut.

Akhir-akhir ini Naruto lebih sering memperhatikan, Kakashi menjadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata, bukan dengan tim tujuh. Awalnya pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak begitu peduli. Naruto pikir itu adalah hal yang wajar, siapa tahu soal misi dan latihan.

Namun setelah sekian lama ia amati, mata Kakashi selalu tertuju pada Hinata.

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

Dirinya pasti keliru. Senseinya itu tidak mungkin menyukai Hinata. Oke, mungkin memang benar. Namun lebih bersifat ke guru dan murid. Namun untuk yang lebih dalam, Naruto tidak mau mempercayainya.

"Aku lihat kalian berdua ada disini, jadi kuputuskan untuk mampir." Kakashi tersenyum, sebelah matanya yang hitam tampak berkilat.

Wajah Kuro kembali tertekuk. Kakashi adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ia lihat hari ini. "Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu bukan, Hyuuga? Sekarang kita latihan!" Kuro memerintah Hyuuga dengan nada jauh dari kata lembut dan hormat.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Akhirnya kebiasaannya sensei-nya kumat. Meskipun begitu, Hinata tidak mau membuat Kuro marah. Karena siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan iblis itu padanya, jika hal itu terjadi? Hinata mungkin akan diopname untuk beberapa lama.

Sembari berdiri, Hinata tersenyum kepada keduanya. "Gomen, aku harus pergi. Aku harus latihan sekarang."

Tiba-tiba Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Hinata berlatih dengan hantu sadis yang setiap hari menyiksanya. "Lebih baik kau tetap disini."

"Naruto benar. Kau terlalu banyak berlatih. Sesekali pikirkan dirimu sendiri, santailah sedikit." ucap Kakashi.

Kuro memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada guru dan murid tersebut. Dia bukan orang yang bodoh. Tentunya dia mengerti maksud dari keduanya. Dan Kuro tidak menyukainya sedikitpun.

Cakra miliknya membesar, terbakar api amarah. Baik keduanya, Kakashi dan Naruto membeku seketika karena intensitas cakra yang dimiki sang Maoh. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk membiarkan keduanya mengambil anak didiknya.

Mata lavender Hinata membulat seketika, merasakan kekuatan cakra senseinya. Dia tahu, senseinya itu bisa saja membunuh Naruto dan Kakashi tanpa pikir panjang. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Hinata buru-buru menarik tangan Kuro dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

Meninggalkan Kakashi dan Naruto juga penghuni Ichiraku dalam keadaan membatu.

Sebelum pergi, iblis itu sempat memberikan peringatan, **"Menjauhlah kalian dari Hyuuga!"**

Ancaman tersebut seperti bisikan seseorang. Kakashi seketika terjatuh bersamaan dengan robohnya Naruto. Kakashi yakin suara itu milik seorang laki-laki. Ya, mirip suara seorang pria menakutkan yang tengah marah. Memancing bulu kuduknya merinding seketika.

Kakashi menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Semua penghuni kedai Ichiraku jatuh pingsan, tak terkecuali Naruto. Matanya menengok keluar, cakra mengerikan itu hilang beserta kepergian Hinata. Kakashi mencoba berdiri, siapapun itu, satu hal yang jelas. **Orang misterius itu sangat berbahaya**. Dan hal ini malah membuatnya semakin khawatir pada gadis indigo tersebut.

.

.

**Chapter 8 Complete**

**To be continued**

* * *

_Author: Maaf atas keterlambatan publish kali ini, maklum banyak kerjaan numpuk, sakit mendadak sama seribu satu alasan lainnya. Terima kasih untuk Desy Dimple atas pm pribadinya kesaya. Dan juga terima kasih untuk semua reader yang mendukung saya. Ini adalah chapter kedelapan berikutnya.  
_

_Hope you like it,_

Sekarang saya akan memberikan review balik dari para pembaca. Berhubung yang nanya sedikit (masalah tawaran interview), maka dengan sangat terpaksa acara interview karakter saya BATALKAN.

Nah looo...

Tapi karena ada dua orang reader yang sangat antusias. Saya memutuskan untuk memberi mereka kesempatan bertanya. Dan pertanyaan mereka dua-duanya mengarah kepada...

Jeng jeng jeng

KURO

Tepuk tangan saudara-saudara!

Dari balik backstage muncul seorang pria tampan dengan pakaian serba hitam.

Reporter Lightning Chrome mengabarkan dari lokasi kejadian.

Pria bernotabene laki-laki jelmaan iblis itu berdiri dengan gagah berani, jangan lupa dengan gaya (_sok)_ cool bangetnya.

Pria berambut raven yang merupakan saingan dari Sasuke maupun Pangeran kita yang tercinta Noctis Lucis Caelum, berjalan hingga sampai di sebelah reporter gadungan.

Mata merahnya menatap tajam sang reporter seakan mampu membuat LC teriris-iris seperti daging yang hendak diiris-iris.

Kuro : Apa lu manggil gue?

Reporter : (Istighfar dalam hati) begini Kuro, ada reader yang pengen nanya soal elo!

(LC ngikutin gaya sang narasumber)

Kuro : (melipat tangan di depan dada) trus apa masalahnya buat gue?

Reporter : _Ampun deh ni orang _-berhubung LC orang yang sabar menghadapi narasumber yang agak geblek *death glare dari Kuro- reporter memutuskan untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan Kuro) Jadi ya, elu kudu jawab!

Kuro : Siapa elu nyuruh-nyuruh gue?

Reporter : (nahan marah) Gue tuh reporter elu, author elu, penulis elu, pengarang elu, kekasih elu*ups

Kuro : (tampang sedatar triplek) Elu yakin elu gak punya kelainan?

Reporter : APA?

Kuro : (menyeringai seksi-namun menyebalkan di mata reporter-) Soalnya baru kali ini gue ketemu manusia sinting semacam elu!

(jleb)

Aneh

(jleb)

Sableng

(jleb)

Jelek

(jleb)

Idiot

(Ouch)

Perkataannya tepat sasaran, bener dan menohok bangetttt. *Author pundung di pojokan. "Aku ini...aku ini..."

Reader: Oiiii jadi gakk diterusin?

Author : Iya, tunggu bentar lagi! hiks hiks (nangis airmata satu ember)

( 3 hari kemudian )

Reporter : (dengan semangat 45) Kita kembali lagi, kali ini gua gak boleh kalah ma tuh orang. (manggil Kuro sekali lagi) Kemarin elu boleh ngalahin gue, huh sekarang nggak lah yaw!

Kuro : ... Cepetan apa pertanyaannya?

Reporter : Lha kok?

Kuro : BURUAN! (berhubung Kuro lagi PMS, moodnya berubah-ubah)

Reporter : Oke-oke. (puji Tuhan) - gak perlu dibahas lagi yang udah lewat *biar gak makan tempat - Pertanyaan pertama (buka surat)

Kuro : (menunggu dengan tampang stoic -dalam hati kenapa gua mau-maunya ikut acara aneh begini ya) *Mana gua tahu!-author menjawab

Reporter : Pertanyaan pertama dari Anne-Garbo-san. Kalau menurut Kuro-sensei, Hinata kalau diibaratkan hewan kira2 hewan apa yang cocok? Trus apakah Hinata itu termasuk cantik untuk ukuran iblis semacam dikau? Begitulah, silahkan menjawab! (reporter memberi kesempatan bagi Kuro menjawab)

Kuro : (terdiam beberapa lama- namun cukup membuat reporter melihat jam tangannya-) Aku...(akhirnya setelah beberapa jam gak bersuara akhirnya si Kuro membuka suara)

Reporter : Ya (nulis di laptop-rekam di handphone)

Kuro: Sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

Reporter dan reader : Haaaaa?

Kamera kembali mengarah ke Kuro.

Kuro : Di duniaku tidak ada yang namanya hewan, manusia, maupun benda atau makhluk hidup yang namanya cantik atau indah atau sejenisnya. Dalam kamus kami tidak ada yang namanya demikian. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan, tulang belulang, pembantaian, monster, atau sejenisnya.

(reader mendengarkan seraya menyantap pop corn)

Karena itu aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu.

(Kuro menatap ke langit-langit -gentengnya bocor sih-) Namun semua berubah ketika aku berada di dunia manusia. Saat itu aku baru tahu apa yang namanya keindahan, hewan, makhluk hidup atau sejenisnya.

Reporter : Berarti kau sudah tahu Hinata termasuk ciri yang mana?

Kuro : Tentu saja, bodoh! Dia itu manusia bukan binatang. Siapa reader piiiip yang nanya soal begituan haaa?

(Tolong reader yang dimaksud jangan marah, berhubung karena ini Kuro lho yang menjawab!)

Reporter : Berarti gak ada jawaban nih?

Kuro : (death glare) Kau mau aku menjawab apa?

Reporter : Alamak-nyeremin ameet- B-baiklah p-pertanyaan selanjutnya. (author masih dikenai death glare ama yang bersangkutan) Pertanyaan kedua dari Desy Dimple-san, kenapa sosokmu itu menyerupai manusia? kenapa gak macan atau binatang buas (author nambah-kurangin pertanyaan)

Kuro : Kau mau melihat sosok asliku?

Reader sama segenap kru : Ngangguk

Kuro : Berbaliklah!

Semua berbalik.

Udah belon?

Gak ada jawaban, reporter berbalik, eh ternyata...

Kuro lebih dulu ngacir dari studio

Orang itu!

Sementara itu Kuro hanya menyeringai menyaksikan kegaduhan dari para manusia penghuni studio lapuk tersebut.

Hinata : Sudah selesai, acaranya?

Kuro : Hnn.

Hinata : (tersenyum) Ayo yang lain sudah menunggu.

Kuro memperhatikan sosok Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu menjauh. Andai saja kau tahu, satu-satunya keindahan dan kecantikan di dunia manusia yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah gadis tersebut. Tentu kau tidak perlu lagi bertanya apapun itu.

Kuro menaikkan bibirnya sedikit ke atas. Mungkin kupu-kupu ya.

(-)

Plis forgive me my tardines...!

Maafkan ketidakbecusan dan ketol*lan saya. Maklum saya bingung mau jawab apa. Karakter Kuro susah dimengerti sih. Saya juga bingung gimana cara penyampaiannya.

Untuk reader kedua Desy Dimple, sory gak dijawab sama Kuro. Saya author kali ini yang akan menjawab, sosok Kuro saya sengaja buat manusia untuk mendukung pair Sasuhina atau malah makin memperburuknya. Kan gak seru Hinata diikuti sama macan atau singa. Feelnya bisa gak dapat coy. Moga2 jawaban yang tidak memuaskan ini sedikit membantu /buak.

Berikutnya saya akan memberikan review balik dari para pembaca sekalian.

**Roseechy:** Saya juga setuju soal itu. KuroHina bakal jadi saingan terberat SasuHina, oya ada satu lagi yang patut diwaspadai GaaHina. Pertanyaan lain bagus hanya chapter yang bisa menjawab.

**Anne Garbo :** Sory acara wawancara hancur total *hiks makin pundung. Moga membantu -padahal sama sekali nggak- Ya, jelas dong itu chapter wajib untuk dijelasin.

**Bhity blupineepell :** Fans KuroHina muncul lagi yes... Dark Hinata akan muncul tapi masih lama, untuk itu reader harap mencari saputangan atau sejenisnya, karena saat itu tiba saya akan buat Hinata benar2 jahat dan dark bahkan melebihi Kuro dan Sasuke. Karena inti fic disini adalah DARKER THAN NIGHT. Jadi jangan harap mendapat romance kayak di dongeng2.

**Shinigami Teru-chan :** SasuHina ma KuroHina FC juga? Mohon bentar lagi gigit jari karena akan ada saingan tangguh yang muncul, wkwkwkwkwkwk

**Aira Uchiha :** Siiip, KakaHina itu pairing yang menarik ternyata, coba para reader lirik deh pair ini, beneran!

**Jurig Cai :** Scene Sasuhina masih agak jauh, soalnya mesti bangun feel pairing lainnya. Klo sekarang udh Sasuhina pair lain mati gak dapet feelnya.

**RisufuyaYui :** Gaahina bentar lagi, dibawah sudah saya tuliskan sedikit.

**Desy Dimple :** (memberikan hormat) Moga jawabannya agak membantu *digiles. Pertanyaan ttg saya ya, this is secret that i can not tell you, but i know that you already know. Englishnya parah *maklum masih belajar.

**Silver Beach :** Hohohohoho, ini chapter khusus untukmu reader-san. Moga dengan ini anda tahu siapa yang akan anda dukung nantinya.

**Bonbon :** Moga-moga ya.

**Guest :** Yup, anda bener sekali, namun saya suka fic bikin seperti ini. Biar character lain ikut dapat bagian, gak kalah dari main character.

**Bluerose :** Memang ada sesuatu, masa lalu Hinata yang pahit, bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan Sasuke.

**Ayzhar :** Thx berat, mana saya tahu kalo reader gak mereview. Hehehehehe.

**Siska Andini :** Wuh, war of pairing akan dimulai. Ayo kalian mendukung siapa?

**Hiru :** Yah, gak tahu ya, belakangan ini sibuk terus lho. Mungkin malah sebulan atau dua bulan sekali. Mungkin/ buak

**Gece :** Pikirkan sifat chara, trus andaikan dirimu ada di posisinya.

**Via Cho :** Wakakakakakaka, you must know who you choosing? Siapa pair yang kau pilih.

**Sari Lestari :** Maunya saya buat begitu. Trus Sasuke? Tauuu! *digebuki rame-rame

**Nacchan Tsuki No me :** KuroHina lover yay! padahal saya pengen buat Hinata mati lho biar seru /plak

**Yukiazalea :** Aminnnn, thx for ur support

**Yafa Imut :** Sip, thx

**Indigohime :** Wah romance tergantung masing2 character, mengalir begitu saja, nak!

**Azizah : **Jangan terlalu mengharapkan romance kayak di dongeng2 ya, karena gak bakalan terjadi, kecuali saya berubah pikiran. Maaf updet kali ini agak lama. Pertempuran pair masih saya pikirkan mau diteruskan sampai mana. Bisa aja berbelok di tengah jalan.

**Nurul. Wn :** Gak apa-apa yang penting tetap follow terus ya. Kuro emang keren.

**Ungu :** Kuro keren demikian pula dengan Sasu. Inget chapter berikutnya adegan penting antara SasuHina dan KuroHina. Jangan lewatkan.

Thx for ur comment.

**Salam,**

**L.C**


	9. Chapter 9 Hinata vs Kuro

_**A/n : Maaf atas keterlambatan publish kali ini, berhubung saya juga sedang membuat fic lain dan juga harus mengedit lagi beberapa bagian, semoga para reader tidak kecewa. Inilah lanjutan chapter kesembilan.**_

Kakashi benar-benar tidak menyangka keadaannya bisa sampai separah ini. Hanya merasakan tekanan cakra orang itu saja, tubuhnya sampai membeku dan tak dapat digerakkan. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau orang misterius itu benar-benar menunjukkan kemampuan aslinya.

Kakashi benar-benar bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

Bukan sifatnya untuk gentar dan mudah menyerah begitu saja. Namun untuk kali ini, Kakashi mau tidak mau harus mengakuinya. Lawannya kali ini benar-benar kuat. Tidak, bukan hanya kuat... namun berbahaya.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan lainnya. Mereka masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Kakashi kembali menatap keluar, setelah berpikir sejenak ia pun memutuskan.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." serunya. "Keluarlah Pakkun!"

**Darker than Night** by_ Lightning Chrome_

I do not own Naruto

_**Summary :** _Diambil dari manga terkenal **"Naruto"**, namun protagonis disini bukanlah anak laki-laki tersebut. Protagonis utama di fic ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang gadis muda keturunan dari Hyuuga klan, sekaligus pewaris bagi klan terbesar di Konoha. Sosoknya yang lemah memancing kehadiran seorang iblis dari dunia lain untuk melatihnya. Bersama dengan Kuro, Hinata melewati hari-harinya dengan berlatih dan bertarung untuk menjadi kuat.

Alur dalam cerita ini akan saya samakan dengan komiknya. Namun akan ada beberapa bagian yang sengaja saya bedakan. Terutama ketika terjadinya perang dunia shinobi keempat. Begitupun dengan munculnya tokoh-tokoh antagonis baru yang tidak ada dalam cerita aslinya.

Kehidupan masa lalu yang sulit akan mewarnai perjalanan panjang Hinata untuk mencari ingatannya yang terkubur. Bersama dengan tokoh-tokoh lainnya, sedikit-demi sedikit ingatan tersebut akan bangkit kembali. Saat itu terjadi _sesuatu yang lebih gelap dibandingkan dengan malam_ akan bangkit.

.

_Pengorbanan seorang kakak demi adiknya_

_._

_Tragedi berdarah klan Uchiha_

_._

**Itachi mengorbankan segalanya untukmu. **

**Baginya kehidupanmu lebih utama dibandingkan seluruh desa.**

** Ia mencintaimu melebihi dirinya sendiri. **

**Sampai akhir hayatnya, ia tetap berusaha untuk memberimu kekuatan**

.

.

_Itachi... Nii-san!_

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum sedih. Bayangan terakhir dari kakaknya memenuhi pikirannya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya senyuman terakhir dari sang kakak. Sosok yang begitu tegar menghadapi beban yang dipikulnya. Senyuman yang begitu tulus untuknya. Sekaligus senyuman terakhir yang bisa diberikannya untuk adik yang paling dicintainya. Menangis darah demi mengemban misi sebagai shinobi Konoha.

Misi dan tugas yang wajib untuk diselesaikan demi desa.

Hanya untuk desa...

"Itachi bagiku adalah musuh." Sasuke membuka suaranya. Pandangannya ia alihkan menatap bulan purnama dari balik jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Mengingat bulan purnama seketika itu juga mengingatkannya akan tragedi berdarah yang seumur hidup tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan. Kenangan akan peristiwa menyedihkan yang membuatnya begitu membenci hidupnya hingga sekarang.

"Tujuan hidupku adalah untuk membunuhnya." lanjutnya. Mata sharingannya kembali menjadi hitam. Ekspresinya kian melunak, "Aku begitu membencinya. Sampai aku tidak lagi sadar, antara kebohongan dan kejujuran yang diucapkannya. Bertahun-tahun kuhabiskan untuk mencari kekuatan. Meskipun harus tenggelam dalam kegelapan sekalipun." ujarnya dengan nada yang begitu rendah seakan berbisik.

Di lain pihak Kabuto yang sudah tahu maksud dari Uchiha terakhir itu hanya diam mendengarkan. Berusaha menerka-nerka kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan terus berlanjut. Meskipun demikian ia tidak keberatan untuk sekedar mendengarkan. Sasuke kembali berbicara, "Begitu mendengar peristiwa tersebut murni adalah misi yang diemban oleh Itachi. Aku tidak bisa langsung mempercayainya. Tidak! Aku bukannya tidak akan percaya. Tapi aku tidak mau mempercayainya..." nada suara Sasuke semakin meninggi. Seolah ingin menjerit dan meraung-raung, namun tidak satupun yang bisa ia lakukan.

Ia dekat dengan kakaknya melebihi siapapun di klannya. Ia tahu sifat sebenarnya dari Itachi. Kakaknya itu adalah orang baik dan penyayang. Ia bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah menghabisi nyawa orang lain tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia bukanlah orang seperti itu.

Tapi...

_Adikku yang bodoh. Aku berperan menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu selama ini hanya untuk mengukur kemampuanmu._

_Kau yang sekarang tidak ada harganya untuk hidup_

_Saat itu tiba datanglah padaku, dan milikilah bola mata yang sama denganku dan datanglah kehadapanku!_

_Kau jadi lebih kuat Sasuke_

_Maaf Sasuke... Ini yang terakhir..._

Cairan bening perlahan menetes membasahi pipi Sasuke. Kenapa? Hanya mengingat kakaknya saja rasanya begitu sakit. Seakan akan ada pedang yang menembus jantung dan menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Membuat lukanya seakan membesar dan berganti rasa sakit yang baru. Balas dendam yang diinginkannya dari dulu... berhasil ia tuntaskan. Namun mengapa? Hatinya malah semakin terluka dan bertambah perih.

Sasuke tidak mau percaya. Kalau ia telah membunuh keluarga terakhir yang ia miliki. Satu-satunya keluarga yang dibenci sekaligus paling disayanginya. Satu-satunya saudara yang begitu mencintainya dan rela berkorban hanya untuk dirinya. Kini hilang.. dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Kabuto menyaksikan dalam diam. Meskipun ia tidak begitu peduli pada anak itu, namun mau tidak mau ia bisa mengerti penderitaan bocah itu. Kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, tentu sangatlah berat. Apalagi mati dalam keadaan tragis. Seakan-akan mengingatkannya akan dirinya yang dulu.

"Walau bagaimanapun. Itulah kenyataan." Kabuto mengemukakan pendapatnya, "Itulah masa depan yang dipilih oleh Itachi."

Sasuke masih tetap bungkam. Memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak mau seorang pun melihat wajahnya yang tengah menangis. "Apa kau ingin menjalani hidupmu sesuai keinginan Itachi?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban, Kabuto lagi-lagi bertanya. "Atau kau malah ingin menghancurkan seluruh harapannya dengan menghancurkan Konoha?"

"Kau sebenarnya ingin mati bukan, Sasuke?"

.

**~Darker Than Night~**

**Lightning Chrome Present**

**Chapter 9 : Hinata vs Kuro  
**

**I do not own Naruto**

**_Character : Hinata, Sasuke, Kuro (OOC), Gaara, Kakashi, Naruto_**

**_Genre : Adventure, Action, Hurt-comfort, Mystery, Angst, Drama, Romance_**

**Warning genre : _Warning : Multipairing inside, dedicated for Hinata centric, Bloody, Danger, Inspiration from Comic and Imagination._  
**

.

.

**xXXxXXx**

_Kadang-kadang orang yang kau anggap baik belum tentu baik_

_Justru orang yang kau anggap jahat sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik_

**xXXxXXx**

_._

_._

"Aku tidak akan mati." jawaban mengejutkan datang dari Sasuke. Ya, kali ini dengan segala kesombongan dan keangkuhan dari seorang Uchiha diperlihatkannya. Bukan lagi ekpsresi lemah dan menyedihkan. "Aku tidak akan mati sebelum memberi mereka semua pelajaran." tukasnya. "Kebencian dan dendamku tidak akan musnah begitu saja. Mereka, orang-orang Konoha akan merasakan penderitaan sepertiku. Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Akan kuajarkan pada mereka!"

Kabuto menyunggingkan senyumnya ke atas. "Lalu? Setelah kau berhasil membunuh mereka. Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke lantas menjawab, "Merestorasi kembali klan Uchiha."

"HOO, menarik sekali. Dengan siapa kau berniat untuk membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha? Apakah dengan Karin Uzumaki ataukah dengan Haruno Sakura?"

"Aku tidak perlu memberitahumu."

Seringai Kabuto makin melebar, "Malu? Heh... tak kusangka seorang Uchiha sepertimu bisa malu juga untuk memilih calon pendamping hidup. Benar-benar sulit untuk dipercaya. Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak laku? Atau jangan-jangan kau adalah seorang gay seperti yang digosipkan oleh ora-"

Belum sempat Kabuto menyelesaikan candaan gilanya, Sasuke lebih dulu mengaktifkan sharingannya dan mengarahkan pedang kesayangannya ke leher pria tersebut. "Tidak peduli apapun pikiran kotormu tentangku. Lebih baik kau tarik kata-katamu tadi. Sebelum aku sempat berubah pikiran untuk memasung kepalamu dengan pedang Kusanagi ini!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada tinggi bercampur marah."

Mau tidak mau Kabuto hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ya, dia datang kemari bukan untuk mati konyol. Namun untuk mengajak Sasuke sesuatu yang lebih penting.

Sasuke kembali menyarungkan pedangnya. "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, CEPATLAH PERGI! Kau membuang waktuku!" ujarnya sembari berbalik untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Bagaimana dengan Hyuuga Hinata?"

Mata Sasuke yang semula menutup, seketika itu juga terbuka. Dari balik tempat tidur ia berseru, "Cepatlah pergi!"

Tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan yang ada Kabuto berusaha mengorek informasi yang begitu ingin diketahuinya. "Hyuuga Hinata, gadis dari Souke Hyuuga. Seorang heiress terhormat dari keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga. Kalau informasiku tidak salah kalian teman satu akademi sekaligus rival dalam klan terkuat Konoha. Tidak pernah terlihat berbicara karena tekanan dari para tetua. Gadis lemah yang menyukai Naruto Uzumaki, salah satu dari temanmu dari kelompok tujuh. Wah, tak kusangka ada juga gadis yang menyukai siluman rubah itu...! Pemalu dan tertutup teman satu timnya adalah Shino Aburame dan Kiba Inuzuka. Guru pembimbingnya adalah Kurenai Yuuhi namun sekarang absen dan mereka menjalani misi seorang diri..."

Sasuke terpaksa bangkit dari tidurnya, "Tch, sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin mengganggu tidurku, Kabuto!"

"Aku bukannya ingin mengganggumu. Aku hanya penasaran. Apa maksud dari ucapan Madara yang mengatakan kalau kalian bertiga adalah teman sepermainan. Setahuku hubungan Hyuuga dan Uchiha itu dilarang. Beberapa kali kupergoki kau tengah menengoknya ketika di rumah sakit dulu. Baru-baru ini aku juga tahu kau babak belur habis dihajar olehnya." Mata Kabuto seketika itu menajam. Dengan hati-hati ia menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya, "Sebenarnya... ada hubungan apa diantara kalian berdua?"

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang mendengar pertanyaan frontal dari pria berkacamata itu. Ia tahu Kabuto bukanlah pria bodoh. Jika ia bertanya, mau tidak mau ia harus menjawab dengan jujur. Karena sedikit kebohongan yang diucapkan dari mulutnya, pria tersebut akan tahu. Dan jika itu terjadi, sampai ke neraka sekalipun pria tersebut akan mengejarnya untuk mendapatkan keterangan yang akurat.

"Dasar mata-mata menyebalkan." Sasuke menggerutu.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia benar-benar tidak ingin menjawabnya. Pembicaraan mengenai gadis Hyuuga itu hanya akan menambah kesedihannya.

"Tunangan..."

Kabuto mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa kau bilang tadi?"

Sasuke mengulang kalimatnya, "Gadis Hyuuga itu... Dia adalah tunanganku."

**xXXxXXx**

Berlari. Hinata terus berlari. Tanpa perlu khawatir akan tersesat, ia terus mempercepat langkah kakinya. Memaksa gerak otot dan seluruh anggota badan yang dimilikinya untuk menarik paksa korbannya. Mencoba menjauh, demi keselamatan teman-temannya.

Hinata takut. Ia takut Kuro akan benar-benar membunuh Naruto dan Kakashi. Meskipun selama ini senseinya -Kuro- selalu bersikap kasar dan kejam padanya. Namun tidak pernah sekalipun ia sampai menyakiti orang lain selain dirinya.

Kejadian tersebut bermula ketika dirinya menyetujui ajakan dari Naruto untuk makan bersama.

Pada mulanya semua berjalan lancar. Sampai Kakashi-sensei datang, lalu Kuro memintanya untuk berlatih bersama. Situasi memanas ketika Naruto dan juga Kakashi-sensei tidak menyetujui permintaannya tersebut, malah memaksanya untuk tetap makan bersama mereka.

Saat itulah puncak ketegangan itu terjadi, Kuro memberitahu posisi keberadaannya. Cakra monster miliknya mendadak bangkit dan menakuti orang-orang. Saat itu terjadi hanya beberapa detik namun sanggup membuat kaku orang yang merasakannya.

Mendadak seluruh tubuh Hinata merasa membeku sesaat, namun kesadarannya mengambil alih, sebelum Kuro sempat melukai para penduduk, Hinata menarik tangan Kuro dan membawanya sejauh mungkin keluar desa. Hingga akhirnya ketika tersadar mereka sudah jauh berada diluar desa, masuk menuju sebuah hutan kematian. Tempat yang menjadi ujian kedua baginya ketika Hinata masih berstatus sebagai genin.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku, Hyuuga?" suara baritone dari Kuro memaksa Hinata untuk kembali kedalam realita. Cepat-cepat gadis itu melepaskan tangan senseinya sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Tepat setelah Hinata melepaskan tangannya, Kuro dengan cepat menyambar dan mencekik Hinata sehingga gadis tersebut tidak sempat untuk menghindar.

Suara benturan dengan pohon terdengar begitu kerasnya sehingga membuat takut burung-burung yang hinggap di sekitarnya. Kuro tidak menghiraukannya, saat ini pikirannya hanya satu, yaitu gadis Hyuuga yang ada didepannya. Gadis tersebut begitu terkejut dan mengerang kesakitan. Ini bukanlah kali pertama Kuro menyiksanya, oleh karena itu Hinata hanya tetap diam. Tidak membalas sama sekali. Karena ia tahu senseinya itu tidak akan suka apabila Hinata melawan perintahnya.

Mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, Hinata hanya pasrah membiarkan Kuro berbuat sesukanya. "Apa kau tahu, Hyuuga? Hari ini kau melakukan tiga kesalahan besar." desis sang iblis. "Yang pertama, kau berani MENGACUHKANKU ketika aku sedang berbicara. Yang kedua kau berani MENGHALANGIKU untuk menghabisi mereka berdua. Dan yang ketiga..."

Kuro merasakan ada perasaan aneh _ketika tangan itu menyentuhnya._

"Yang ketiga..." ulang Kuro dengan nada yang semakin meninggi. "Kau berani bersikap kurang ajar pada iblis sepertiku." Kuro mempererat cengkramannya. Ia benar-benar marah saat ini.

Dengan penyebab yang sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti.

Kali ini bukan karena gadis itu yang terlalu bodoh dan lemah untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang diberikannya. Atau bukan karena kebaikannya yang selalu saja memperhatikan orang lain yang tidak harus diperhatikan. Tapi kali ini...

Karena kedekatan gadis tersebut dengan guru bermasker itu.

"Tidak mungkin!" umpatnya kesal.

Tidak... Itu tidak mungkin! Ia tidak mungkin cemburu karena kedekatan mereka berdua. Seratus persen tidak mungkin. Mata merah miliknya berganti warna menjadi kuning keemasan. Tatapan nyalang seekor predator diberikan kepada korbannya.

Ia yang seorang iblis terhormat... tidak mungkin _jatuh cinta_ pada seorang manusia. Makhluk yang dianggapnya sangat hina dan tidak lebih dari sekedar hama pengganggu.

"K-kuro sensei..." Hinata mencoba memanggil senseinya. Namun hanya cengkraman dan pelototan mata tajam yang diterimanya. Ini seperti bukan sensei yang dikenalnya. Hinata merasakan itu. Sejahat-jahatnya Kuro ia tidak akan pernah mencekik lehernya lebih dari dua menit. Namun ini sudah lewat lima menit, Kuro belum juga melepaskannya. Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Mata merah Kuro yang telah berganti warna memancing rasa ketakutan yang amat dalam di hati Hinata. Kalau Senseinya itu tengah berniat untuk _membunuhnya. _Mata Hinata seketika itu melebar._  
_

"Bunuh...!" desis tajam dari Kuro menggelitik indera pendengaran sang Hyuuga. "Bunuh!" ulangnya lagi, "Bunuh.." bagaikan mantera ampuh Kuro menekan tubuh Hinata hingga jatuh tersungkur, ujung-ujung kukunya berubah panjang. _"_

_Bunuh dia... Pangeran iblis..."_

Pandangan Hinata seketika mengabur. Air mata miliknya jatuh perlahan. Ia menangis. Butir demi butir air mata terus turun hingga membasahi kedua pipinya. Kali ini Hinata yakin, Kuro akan **membunuhnya.**

0-0-0

Sepasang mata berwarna merah menyala di tengah kegelapan. Hawa cakra yang begitu mengerikan dapat dirasakannya. Cakra ini... cakra milik seseorang yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Meskipun dalam kungkungan sangkar bersegel FUU yang ditempatinya sekarang, monster itu masih bisa merasakan aura aneh di sekelilingnya.

Kurama Kyuubi, siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang sangat ditakuti di desa. Muncul enam belas tahun yang lalu, menghancurkan dan membunuh sebagian besar penduduk desa. Karena kekuatannya yang begitu hebat itulah, Hokage keempat harus rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyegel sang rubah ke tubuh Naruto, putra semata wayangnya dengan Kushina.

Membuatnya harus rela berbagi tubuh dengan bocah pirang yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage kelak. Terpaksa membagi kekuatannya untuk bocah lemah yang begitu ingin mengejar seorang teman yang suatu hari nanti menjadi musuh baginya.

Sekelilingnya mendadak gelap. Kyuubi meyakini saat ini bocah yang menjadi pemilik tubuh ini sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Rubah itu tidak ambil pusing jika mengingat suatu saat kapanpun dan dimanapun Naruto akan menemui musuh yang terlampau kuat.

Namun ini bukanlah sembarang musuh. Meskipun berada jauh di dalam hati Naruto, Kyuubi bisa merasakannya. Cakra besar yang selevel dengan cakra miliknya. Bahkan jauh lebih besar.

Tidak mungkin.

Mata Kyuubi seketika membelalak.** "Tidak mungkin... Orang itu seharusnya sudah dipenjara beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu oleh Rikudou Sennin terdahulu. Tidak mungkin ia bisa bebas begitu saja."** suara geraman dari sang monster bergema hingga ke pelosok ruangan.

Menggunakan cakra miliknya, Kurama menembus sel penjara untuk menemukan sang pemilik tubuh.

Jika benar cakra tersebut adalah milik_ orang itu_. Bukan hanya Konoha yang terancam bahaya namun juga seluruh penduduk dunia. Meskipun Kurama tidak peduli pada nasib mereka semua, mau tidak mau dirinya juga merasa khawatir. Karena satu hal yang ia takutkan keberadaan orang itu akan memancing... kedatangan _monster yang sebenarnya._

"Naruto..." Kurama berteriak, **"BANGUN KAU BOCAH!"**

0-0-0

Seorang pria tinggi berpakaian layaknya ANBU nampak sedang berlari menuju gedung Hokage. Wajahnya yang mirip dengan Hokage terdahulu tidak bisa terlihat karena topeng musang yang dikenakannya. Bukan salahnya karena memang kenyataanya topeng dan pakaian seragam yang dikenakannya merupakan peraturan langsung dari Hokage terdahulu yang wajib untuk dipakai.

Mengabaikan amarah dari penduduk desa yang mengatainya tidak sopan karena seenaknya memanjat atap rumah-rumah mereka yang baru saja diperbaiki, tidak membuatnya menyesal sama sekali. Ia akan lebih menyesal apabila terlambat memberitahukan informasi itu pada Hokage Kelima.

Tanpa terasa ia sudah mencapai gedung Hokage. Dengan langkah terburu ia bergegas mencapai ruang Hokage.

**BRAK**

Terdengar suara gebrakan dari arah dalam ruangan. Tsunade menggebrak meja dengan keras. Tidak peduli akibat yang ditimbulkannya itu sanggup membuat takut orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun sayangnya hal itu tidak mempengaruhi perempuan yang menjadi tersangka kali ini.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi. Aku bertanya padamu... Karin! Katakan, apa tujuan sebenarnya Sasuke berkomplot dengan Madara. Katakan yang sejujurnya, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkanmu seperti meja ini!" ancam Tsunade.

Karin yang mendengar ancaman dari Tsunade balas menjawab, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan, Sasuke ingin menghancurkan Konoha. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu."

"Apa motif dibaliknya?"

"Mana kutahu. Tanyakan saja sendiri padanya."

Sudah cukup.

Kesabaran Tsunade benar-benar sudah diambang batas. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang sudah berpuluh-puluh kali bersabar menanyai wanita berkacamata ini. sebagai pengganti dari Ibiki Morino yang ternyata juga tidak bisa mengorek informasi dari sang tersangka.

Tsunade sudah siap mengarahkan tinju andalannya sebelum sempat dihentikan oleh Shizune dan Sakura. Namun mendadak mereka semua terdiam dan membeku tatkala merasakan cakra yang luar biasa kelam dan dahsyatnya datang dari luar gedung Hokage.

"A-apa itu?" Karin bertanya dengan rasa takut luar biasa. Kemampuannya untuk mendeteksi cakra dan keberadaan pemiliknya itu benar-benar membuatnya takut kali ini. Sudah berkali-kali ia dimintai tolong oleh Orochimaru maupun Sasuke untuk mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang. Namun tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan hawa cakra semengerikan orang ini.

Benar-benar gelap, besar dan menakutkan.

Melebihi hawa _bijuu_.

"Karin!" teriak Tsunade dan Sakura. Mereka berdua lekas menolong dan memeriksa keadaan Karin yang mendadak tidak sadarkan diri. Situasi bertambah panik manakala ada seorang ANBU yang menerobos masuk keruangan. "G-gawat, Tsunade-sama!"

"Ada apalagi?" Tsunade bertanya dengan nada kasar. "Kau tidak bisa lihat sekarang aku sedang sibuk, Yamato?"

ANBU bertopeng musang itu membungkuk minta maaf, seraya melepas topengnya. "Maafkan saya, Godaime-sama. Tapi ada masalah yang lebih penting."

"Apa itu?"

"Naruto.."

Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

"Naruto dan juga penduduk desa... mereka semua tidak sadarkan diri." jelasnya.

"APA KAU BILANG?"

0-0-0

Kakashi makin mempercepat langkahnya, jika intuisinya tidak salah. Pemilik suara itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang pernah menolong Hinata tempo hari. Pria berpakaian serba gelap dengan iris mata berwarna merah darah. Nada suaranya, tekanan cakra yang sama, hampir seratus persen akurat. Orang itu adalah guru misterius yang selama ini mengajar Hinata diam-diam.

"Pakkun!" panggilnya, "Dimana letaknya?"

Anjing milik Kakashi tersebut berbicara, "Jaraknya tidak jauh lagi. Sekitar setengah kilometer dari tempat ini. Hutan Kematian Konoha. Tempat ujian Chunin biasa berlangsung!"

"Baiklah. Ayo!" Kakashi berdoa dalam hati, "Semoga kau selamat, Hinata!"

"Benar-benar merepotkan."

Kalimat yang selalu ia ucapkan kembali terlontar dari mulutnya. Ya, Shikamaru Nara, seorang chunin Konoha yang kini telah menjadi salah satu ahli strategi perang aliansi desa. Terlihat berjalan sambil sesekali menguap. Dia sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali ia bisa berjalan sesantai ini.

Semenjak kekacauan yang terjadi di pertemuan para Kage, dan ditambah lagi informasi dari Madara Uchiha yang mengeluarkan ultimatum untuk menghancurkan seluruh desa, membuatnya terus bekerja rodi siang dan malam. Melupakan kebiasaan lamanya yang selalu bermalas-malasan dan hanya bisa tidur sesembari memandang awan.

Hanya menjadi ahli startegi desa saja, sudah merepotkan begini. Apalagi menjadi Hokage? Sekali ini dia mengingat kata-kata terakhir dari almarhum gurunya, Asuma yang mengatakan dirinya cocok untuk menjadi Hokage. Yang benar saja.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang.

Untuk kali ini sepertinya menjadi ahli strategi lebih cocok baginya ketimbang Hokage.

Shikamaru mengetuk pintu perlahan, menunggu seseorang dari dalam membukanya. Namun dia begitu terkejut ketika melihat ada banyak orang yang berkumpul di ruang Hokage. Bukan hanya Ino dan Chouji namun juga Lee, Neji, Maito Guy, Sakura, Sai, Hibiki, beberapa jounin lain dan ANBU. Terlihat rupa mereka yang memucat seketika, Shikamaru terlihat bingung, memandang wajah mereka satu per satu.

"KATAKAN ITU TIDAK BENAR! YAMATO!"

Tsunade menggebrak mejanya, memaksa Yamato untuk mengaku.

"Mendokusai.." Shikamaru menarik nafas panjang.

Sepertinya kedatangannya hari ini akan makin melelahkan. Shikamaru menyesal ia menolak permintaan Temari untuk menunda kepulangannya ke Konoha selama sehari. Yah, kali ini sepertinya tugasnya akan semakin berat. Melihat wajah mereka semua, Shikamaru yakin. Tidak lama lagi ia akan diserahi tugas yang tidak ringan.

0-0-0

Darah itu kembali mengalir. Hinata merasakan putaran dunia semakin melambat. Di hadapannya kini terbaring sesosok tubuh yang tak bernyawa. Bekas sayatan dan tusukan pedang masih tersisa, terukir rapi di seluruh anggota badannya. Hinata tidak percaya ia baru saja membunuh seseorang.

Alunan bunyi itu semakin keras, memaksanya terus mendekat. Kesadarannya mulai mengambi alih, detik kemudian ia mulai menghampiri, mencoba mengenali orang tersebut. Dengan ketakutan dan kepanikan luar biasa ia memutarkan kepalanya. Mencoba melihat pemilik wajah tersebut.

Hinata di umurnya yang baru menginjak lima tahun, harus merasakan penderitaan yang luar biasa, kehilangan seorang ibu.

- Kenyataan yang terselubung akan mulai terbuka-

Lehernya kini telah membiru. Kuku panjang dari sang iblis menorehkan luka lamanya hingga menembus kulit dan menimbulkan sensasi getir yang tidak pernah ada selama ini. Membuatnya kembali meronta-ronta karena ingatannya akan sang ibu tercinta.

Pertemuannya dengan Kuro sedikit demi sedikit mulai meruntuhkan tiang kebohongan dalam diri Hinata. Membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit mengingat akan kehidupan masa lalunya. Peristiwa dan tragedi yang ingin dilupakannya hingga membuatnya begitu sulit untuk menerima sebuah kekuatan.

Sesuatu yang lebih gelap dibandingkan malam.

Kegelapan.

Kegelapan yang ada dalam dirinya bangkit begitu saja. Mencerai beraikan aura lemah yang ada dalam dirinya. Memaksa bertarung dengan seseorang yang lebih kuat dan lebih berbahaya dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Dua orang yang terikat jadi satu karena kegelapan yang mereka bagi bersama.

"Bunuh..." Kuro menyerangnya dengan kuku taringnya, namun sebuah seruan kecil menghentikan gerakannya.

"Nyorai!"

Simpul berbentuk kegelapan mulai melilit tubuh sang iblis. Membuat sang korban bisa lepas untuk beberapa saat. Wajah Hinata yang semula ketakutan berubah dingin. Bola matanya kian menggelap. Seringai tipis tersungging dibibirnya. Untuk kedua kalinya ia membiarkan kegelapan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Kali ini pastikan tidak akan gagal.

Secepat kilat, Hinata mengambil ancang-ancang. Menggunakan cakra miliknya dan membentuk bola besar di tangannya yang kemudian diarahkannya kepada Kuro yang tidak bisa bergerak. Dan kena... pria tersebut terhempas dan jatuh terguling-guling ratusan meter darinya.

Senyum keji mewarnai bibir Hinata. Namun seketika itu juga menghilang tatkala melihat Kuro-sensei bangkit dan dari tubuhnya keluar cakra gelap yang seketika itu menelan simpul Nyorai yang mengikatnya. Tidak hanya itu luka besar yang ditinggalkan oleh jurus Hinata, perlahan-lahan mulai menutup dan sembuh seketika.

Hinata tertegun sesaat. "Bagaimana bisa..."

"Terlalu lambat!" kemunculan Kuro dari belakang memaksa Hinata untuk fokus pada pertarungan. Ia berhasil menghindar dari tendangan kuat senseinya. Dan memaksa dirinya untuk bersalto kebelakang untuk mempertahankan diri. Kuro menyeringai, dengan telunjuknya ia menciptakan jurus nyorai berelemen kayu yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Melumpuhkan gerakan Hinata dan mengunci seluruh cakra gadis itu. "Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Hinata.

Kuro makin mendekati Hinata. Mata kuning keemasannya masih dalam keadaan aktif. Sorot matanya yang tajam dan dingin makin terlihat menyeramkan di mata Hinata. Seketika itu juga kegelapan dalam diri Hinata berangsur-angsur menghilang sebelum akhirnya kembali seperti semula.  
Ketakutannya pada Kuro semakin bertambah melihat Kuro mendekatkan wajahnya padanya.

Hinata merasakan jantungnya terpompa semakin cepat. Deru nafas pria tersebut dapat dirasakannya. Jemari Kuro perlahan-lahan menyentuh pipinya kemudian turun menyentuh bibirnya. Sorot mata yang dingin itu berubah hangat. Mata kuningnya menghilang berganti warna menjadi merah.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Hinata terkejut menemukan dirinya telah berciuman dengan Kuro.

_(~)_

**_Chapter nine complete_**

**_To be continued_**

**_(~)_**

* * *

Author: Terima kasih atas perhatian para reader sekalian yang sudah bersedia memfollow fic saya ini. Untuk berikutnya saya usahakan untuk tidak terlalu lama updatenya. Untuk penyelesaian fic-fic selanjutnya anda bisa lihat di profil saya. Sekaligus promosi untuk fic-fic saya berikutnya.

Harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Untuk OMAKE mungkin akan saya tiadakan. Karena chapter-chapter selanjtnya akan mulai menginjak inti dari cerita.

Singkat kata, tetap follow dan review cerita ini ya. Dukungan kalian menjadi penyemangatku.

**Salam**

**Lightning Chrome**


	10. Chapter Special : Kakashi Side Story

**A/n : terima kasih untuk para reader setia fic ini. Untuk chapter ini sengaja saya tulis untuk memperdalam pengenalan karakter sekalian menunggu penyelesaian chapter kesepuluh. Untuk chapter-chapter ke depan akan saya tulis side story tokoh-tokoh lainnya.**

**_Hope you enjoy it,_**

**_SIDE STORY: _**

**_Kakashi PAST_**

(-)

Ini adalah hari yang cerah di akademi. Terlihat anak-anak kecil sedang berlarian, saling berteriak satu sama lain, bermain dan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa anak kecil lakukan. Sampai bel berbunyi, menandakan kelas dimulai. Calon-calon ninja tersebut berlarian memasuki kelas, dengan muka berkerut di wajahnya, tidak puas karena harus menghentikan permainan mereka.

Namun tidak diketahui oleh mereka, ada seorang ANBU muda yang memperhatikan mereka dari atas pohon yang tinggi, tersembunyi dari pandangan bocah-bocah tersebut. ANBU tersebut bernama Kakashi Hatake. Yang dijuluki 'Ninja Peniru'.

Pria berumur sembilan belas tahun tersebut tersenyum dari balik topeng anjingnya. Mengawasi sekumpulan bocah akademi dengan ekspresi bermacam-macam di wajah mereka.

"Dasar anak-anak." batinnya sembari tertawa.

Dia meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dan melompat dari atas pohon. Dia berjalan sampai menemukan sebuah jendela ruangan yang ia cari. Dia mengangguk pada sensei yang mengajar dan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya. Sehingga dirinya tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang di luar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, anak-anak mulai masuk ke kelas. Kebanyakan dari mereka gugup dan lainnya tampak antusias. Kakashi memperhatikan seorang bocah laki-laki yang membawa anjing kecil. Kemungkinan besar dari klan Inuzuka. Duduk di sebelahnya seorang bocah pirang yang menyerupai senseinya-Minato. Kakashi mengalihkan perhatian kepada anak yang menjadi fokus utamanya saat ini.

_Rambut indigo, dengan mata Hyuuga_

Sambil mengingat-ingat seperti apa rupanya, anak perempuan itu masuk. Mata Kakashi mengikuti anak perempuan itu ketika dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Inuzuka. _"Itu dia. Hyuuga Hinata."_

Kakashi mulai mengobservasi Hinata, memperhatikan anak itu yang ternyata _jauh_ dari kata pewaris klan. Mungkin dia memiliki mata yang sama dengan Hyuuga kebanyakan, namun lainnya tidak ada yang mirip.

Suara teriakan kencang memaksa Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia melihat darimana sumber keributan tersebut berasal. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan model rambut pantat ayam tengah memasuki kelas. Diikuti oleh segerombolan anak perempuan. _'Mungkin Uchiha'_ batin Kakashi.

"Oi, aku tanya siapa namamu? Kau tidak mau memperkenalkan diri?" seorang anak berambut pirang melangkah maju seolah menantang sang Uchiha.

Anak laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu hanya menatapnya dengan kerutan diwajah. "Tidak." jawabnya mengacuhkan anak didepannya.

Kakashi menyaksikan keduanya. Merasa heran namun juga lega menyaksikan anak tersebut yang memiliki kepribadian bertolak belakang dengan almarhum senseinya, Minato. Meskipun mereka berdua mirip, namun sudah jelas dari segi sifat mereka sama sekali tidak mirip.

ANBU muda itu mulai mengingat-ingat, anak berambut pirang itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Anak yang mewarisi Kyuubi, _siluman rubah ekor sembilan._

Mengingat kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu, kemungkinan besar anak itu telah diperlakukan lebih buruk dibandingkan sampah oleh penduduk sekitar. Hanya memikirkan anak itu saja membuat amarah Kakashi meningkat. Minato-sensei telah mengorbankan hidupnya untuk melindungi desa dan anak ini. Sementara para penduduk malah membenci dan berprasangka buruk terhadapnya.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau anak ini adalah pahlawan yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, kelas akan dimulai. Harap semuanya tenang." ujar seorang chunin berambut coklat yang dikuncir kuda. Iruka berteriak sekali lagi. "Aku bilang, TENANG!" Kelas yang semula gaduh berubah tenang. Iruka tersenyum kepada mereka. "Baiklah. Sekarang, kalian resmi menjadi murid akademi Ninja. Mulai sekarang aku -Iruka- yang akan mengajar kalian."

Waktu berlalu sedemikian cepat, hari itu dimulai dengan perkenalan masing-masing murid akademi. Kakashi makin tertarik pada anak perempuan itu. Hyuuga Hinata, namanya. Dia merupakan gadis yang pendiam dan sangat patuh pada peraturan. Dia adalah salah satu dari segelintir anak di ruangan yang begitu rajin memperhatikan pelajaran di kelas, berbeda dengan teman disebelahnya, Uzumaki Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba ataupun Shikamaru Nara yang begitu pemalas.

Kakashi juga menemukan ia sangat pemalu dan sering tergagap ketika berbicara di depan orang lain ataupun ketika memperkenalkan diri pada teman-teman di ruangannya. 'Lucu' pikirnya. Ia terus memperhatikan gadis itu selama berada di kelas. Dan tidak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis tersebut.

_Skip time,_

Saat ini Kakashi tengah berdiam di atas pohon, mengawasi target utama misinya yakni Hyuuga Hinata.

Kakashi benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan orang tua itu. Meminta bantuan Hokage untuk menjaga seorang anak kecil. Terlebih lagi meminta bantuannya yang seorang ninja kelas atas untuk mengawasi seorang bocah. Benar-benar deh. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau Kakashi benar-benar anti dengan yang namanya anak-anak? Meskipun mereka terlihat lucu di benaknya.

Jam makan siang sudah tiba, anak-anak keluar untuk beristirahat, tak terkecuali dengan pewaris Hyuuga. Kakashi tampak waspada memandang ke sekelilingnya. Baginya tidak mungkin sekali, ada orang yang berani menculik di tengah keramaian begini. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Apa boleh buat, dirinya sudah terlanjur dibebani tugas oleh kakek Hokage Ketiga, mau tidak mau, misi sekecil apapun itu harus ia laksanakan.

Kakashi menengok kebawah pohon, menemukan sang Hyuuga yang tengah makan sendirian. Wajahnya tampak begitu sedih dan tertekan. Kakashi merasa seperti orang terjahat di seluruh dunia. Hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa menghiburnya sedikitpun.

Teriakan keras kembali terdengar. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari sang Hyuuga, ia hampir saja tertawa melihat kejadian itu. Bocah berambut raven itu, Uchiha Sasuke sedang dikejar oleh segerombolan fans perempuannya. Semakin mendekat, Kakashi bisa melihat bentuk hati yang muncul di mata mereka.

Kakashi bisa melihat wajah panik Sasuke ketika mencoba menghindari sambaran dari tangan-tangan gadis-gadis penggila dirinya. "Rasakan itu, Uchiha." pikir Kakashi, seketika menyembunyikan senyum jahil di balik topengnya.

Terdengar tawa lembut dari sang hyuuga. Gadis itu tertawa melihat kelucuan tersebut. Tanpa sadar Kakashi kembali tersenyum. Setidaknya dirinya harus berterimakasih kepada Uchiha itu karena telah berhasil menghibur sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Benar-benar manis." Kakashi tidak bisa menyangkalnya, gadis Hyuuga itu begitu manis dan lucu - Benar-benar- Kakashi tersadar dari lamunannya, "Benar-benar sulit dipercaya, aku terpesona oleh seorang anak kecil? Aku bukanlah seorang pedofil." seketika itu juga Kakashi merasa jijik terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Karena terlalu berfokus kepada pikirannya, Kakashi tidak sadar kalau gadis dalam misinya telah hilang. Mengutuki dirinya, ia menghirup udara, menggunakan hidung andalannya untuk mencari bau sang Hyuuga. Ada! dengan langkah gesit Kakashi berpindah mencari sang Hyuuga.

Kakashi mengikuti gadis itu yang entah bagaimana, sudah berada seratus meter jauhnya dari sekolah akademi. Gadis itu tampak bersembunyi di belakang pohon, memperhatikan seorang anak berambut pirang -Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas- Kakashi menyeringai. Tampaknyak gadis Hyuuga tersebut menyukai seorang _jinchurikki Konoha._

"Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya."

Kakashi berdiri mengawasi keadaan. Dia kecewa melihat gadis tersebut malah pergi tanpa setidaknya mengobrol ataupun mendekati anak itu terlebih dahulu. Yah, namun setidaknya dia tidak seperti fans dari Uchiha. Yang selalu mengganggu pujaan hatinya.

Kakashi seketika merinding membayangkannya. Dulu juga dia pernah memiliki pengalaman yang sama sewaktu di akademi dulu. Dikejar-kejar oleh fans perempuan karena penampilan fisiknya. Yah, kejadian ketika Kakashi masih belum mengenakan penutup di wajahnya.

_"Gadis-gadis itu benar-benar mengerikan."_ Kakashi benar-benar ngeri membayangkannya.

"Si-siapa anda?"

Tidak mungkin. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya, heran sekaligus terkejut melihat gadis Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya. _Bagaimana mungkin? _Belum lepas dari rasa penasarannya gadis tersebut kembali bertanya.

"A-apa anda orang yang dari kemarin malam selalu mengikutiku?"

Kakashi benar-benar shock, matanya sedikit melebar. Bagaimana mungkin anak ini, tidak, murid baru di akademi, tahu keberadaanku? Kakashi yakin dia sudah menghilangkan hawa cakranya. Mencoba menghilangkan kepanikannya, Kakashi bertanya balik, "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum. "Aku tahu, a-ada seseorang yang mengikutiku. A-ayah selalu menempatkan pen-penjaga untukku. Dan k-kau semenjak kemarin malam, berjaga di sekitar kediaman dan sekolah. B-bukan begitu, ANBU-san?"

Kakashi tersenyum, namun tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan aneh yang ada dalam dirinya saat ini. "Itu benar, Hinata-chan. Aku diperintahkan untuk mengawasimu selama beberapa hari ini. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Hinata menggeleng, "Ti-tidak sama sekali, ANBU-san. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, maaf merepotkan." Hinata membungkukkan badannya. Kakashi merasa salah tingkah melihat kesopanan gadis tersebut.

"Tidak perlu bersikap hormat padaku, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungimu." Kakashi tersenyum dari balik topengnya. Seketika itu juga Hinata tersenyum manis, pipinya merona merah. Hal tersebut malah membuatnya terlihat imut dimata Kakashi.

_Sadar Kakashi. Dia hanya seorang anak kecil._ Terdengar jeritan dari hati Kakashi, mencoba kembali menyadarkannya.

Hinata menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kakashi mengikuti arah pandangan gadis tersebut, kemudian tersenyum. Menyadari siapa yang dilihatnya. "Kau tidak ingin menyapanya?" tanya Kakashi yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh Hinata saat itu. "E-Eh, e-eto..." wajah Hinata langsung memerah menyadari kelakuannya. "T-tidak.. aku-aku takut mengganggunya." ujarnya sambil memainkan telunjuknya.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto Uzumaki yang kini menjadi objek perhatian mereka. Dia agak sedikit heran, kenapa diantara semua orang gadis Hyuuga ini lebih memilih pemuda pirang itu. Terlebih lagi ia dianggap moster oleh semua penduduk. Bukannya Kakashi tidak suka pada anak itu tapi bukankah itu pendapat yang wajar kalau dinilai dari segi subyektif? Bukankah di kelas juga ada Sasuke Uchiha, seorang anak laki-laki jenius, tampan dan digilai oleh perempuan.

Meskipun dalam hati Kakashi mempertanyakan semua itu, namun tidak ada satupun yang ia berani tanyakan. Selain karena itu bukan urusannya, kedudukannya saat ini adalah sebagai pengawal gadis itu. Yang tidak berhak sama sekali mencampuri kehidupan pribadi majikannya.

"Kenapa semua orang begitu jahat padanya?" pertanyaan pelan dari Hinata membuatnya kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dengan terus memandang Naruto dari jauh, ia kembali bertanya, "Apa yang dilakukannya sehingga ia mendapat perlakuan kejam dari para penduduk?" tanyanya lagi kini tanpa gagap.

Kakashi menghela nafas, sepertinya gadis ini tahu, apa saja yang sudah diperbuat oleh para penduduk desa kepada bocah pirang tersebut.

"Mereka melemparinya dengan batu... Tidak hanya itu me-mereka sering menghujatnya dengan kata-kata kasar. A-aku juga sering melihat banyak anak-anak yang tidak diperbolehkan bermain bersama dengannya. O-orang tua mereka melarangnya. P-padahal a-aku tahu ia juga pasti ingin bermain seperti anak kebanyakan." tuturnya dengan ekspresi sedih. "Demikian pula denganku."

Kakashi benar-benar terperangah mendengarnya, ia tidak percaya masih ada orang yang memiliki perasaan tulus dan kasih sayang seperti Hinata. Gadis itu sepertinya merupakan satu-satunya anak yang paling manusiawi yang dia kenal di Konoha. Masih memiliki perhatian dan rasa simpati pada orang lain.

"Manusia adalah makhluk yang keras kepala dan penuh prasangka. Mereka membuat penilaian berdasarkan rumor dan masa lalu , padahal sebenarnya , mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu." Kakashi berhenti, melihat ke bawah untuk melihat reaksi Hinata. "Orang-orang tidak bisa melupakan rasa sakit dari masa lalu sehingga mereka mencari sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kemarahan mereka. Kebetulan Naruto adalah orang yang mereka anggap sebagai penyebab penderitaan mereka. Meskipun tahu itu salah, tapi mereka tetap melakukannya... itulah sifat manusia."

"T-tapi dia hanya anak kecil! Tidak bisakah mereka bersikap lebih baik?" Hinata tidak bisa lagi membendung tangisannya. Ia kini menangis sesenggukan..

Kakashi menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia menepuk pundak Hinata, "Kalau begitu kesanalah. Hibur dia."

Hinata menatap bingung Kakashi, "Mungkin kau adalah satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti penderitaan anak itu. Temuilah dia. Jadilah teman pertama baginya." ungkap Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto. "Jangan takut. Percaya dirilah!"

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, iapun mengangguk. "Hmm. A-arigatou ANBU-san. A-aku akan menemuinya." Hinata melambaikan tangannya. Namun mendadak langkah Hinata terhenti, "O-oya ANBU-san. Dengan nama apa aku bisa memanggilmu?"

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik topengnya, "ANBU-san juga tidak apa-apa."

_Karena cepat atau lambat kita akan bertemu lagi Hinata-chan. Kali ini dengan identitasku sebagai jounin baru, Kakashi Hatake._

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu lagi, ANBU-san!"

Melihat ekspresi Hinata yang ceria, membuat perasaan Kakashi ikut merasa senang. Setidaknya karena kedua bocah itu ia jadi memiliki motivasi sebagai jounin, pengajar genin-genin baru nantinya. Meskipun baginya mengajari anak-anak itu merepotkan. Namun karena Hinata, ia merasa lebih menyenangkan menjalankan misi bersama anak-anak nantinya.

Terutama ninja angkatan tahun ini.

Melirik kembali ke Hinata, ia kembali tersenyum menyaksikan gadis itu yang telah berani bertegur sapa dengan jinchuriki Konoha. Ia menengadah ke langit. Menikmati awan dan perasaan senang sembari menjalankan misinya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Ino menangkap ketidak-beresan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mendadak berhenti berlari darinya dan Sakura. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi dingin dan kelam. Untuk sesaat ia merasakan suatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi. Perlahan-lahan ia mengendurkan pegangannya pada bahu Sasuke. Hingga terlepas. "Sasuke-kun, tertangkap!" Sakura datang dari arah yang berlawanan. Ia lantas memeluk pinggang Sasuke. "Akhirnya kau tertangkap juga. Aku capek mengejarmu~" bisik Sakura manja.

Sontak saja ia memasang wajah menang pada Ino.

"Lepaskan."

Sakura yang tidak mendengar kembali merangkul Sasuke manja, "Kini Sasuke yang menjadi milikku." kikiknya geli penuh rasa puas.

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN!" bentak Sasuke dengan nada keras bercampur marah. Sontak saja membuat Sakura takut dan langsung melepaskan pemuda tersebut. Menggertakkan giginya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana. Mengabaikan anak-anak lain yang memandang dengan perasaan takut sekaligus kecewa. Kali ini tidak ada satupun gadis yang berani mengikutinya.

"A-ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura takut. Ino yang mendengar hanya terdiam. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengenai perubahan mood Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba. Gadis pirang itu melirik objek yang diperhatikan Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu. Tampak di matanya, ada dua orang yang dilihatnya. Bocah pembuat onar, Naruto Uzumaki dan seorang lagi...

Gadis pemalu yang cenderung tertutup dikelasnya, Hyuuga Hinata.

Ino kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang hanya terlihat punggungnya saja. _"Sasuke-kun... Apa mungkin kau?" _batin Ino tidak percaya.

Kakashi duduk di atas pohon mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Matanya tidak bosan-bosan mengamati sang gadis Hyuuga. Sesekali ia tersenyum geli menyaksikan kegugupan gadis itu ketika berbicara dengan pemuda yang disukainya. Dasar anak-anak!

Bel masuk yang berbunyi tiba-tiba memaksa calon-calon ninja masa depan tersebut untuk kembali ke kelas. Ia mengangguk kepada Hinata yang menatapnya. Meyakinkan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Beberapa menit setelah masuknya semua murid ke kelas, Kakashi merasakan kejanggalan. Ada cakra aneh yang mengitari sekolah itu. Kakashi seketika berbalik, entah kenapa ia merasakan tatapan tajam seseorang. Namun yang bisa didapatnya hanya suasana sepi dan angin kencang yang berputar. Tak ada seorangpun disana.

Perasaan apa ini? Begitu berat dan seakan tercekik.

Mengaktifkan indera penciuman dan sharingan miliknya ia kembali memastikan. Kali ini ia turun dan mulai menjelajahi seluruh sekolah. Namun nihil tak ada yang ia dapat. Dari balik jendela ia kembali memperhatikan. Apa mungkin perasaan ini, dari bocah pembawa Kyuubi itu?

Angin seketika berhembus menggoyangkan rambut dan membuka sedikit topeng ANBU miliknya. Kakashi yakin entah kenapa ...perasaan ini... tatapan ini, bukan dari anak itu. Mengabaikan insting ninja miliknya ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sebelum akhirnya ikut masuk mengikuti Hyuuga Heiress yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Tidak jauh darinya ada sesosok bayangan yang tengah menyeringai kejam. Mata merahnya bersinar bagai lampu ditengah kegelapan.

"Akhirnya... aku menemukanmu..."

"Izanami."

* * *

**Special Thanks For Reader This Fic :**

Review :

**Alicedien** : Terima kasih juga. Ini ada tambahan chapter  
**Fitri Uchiha** : Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tetap semangat baca dan review ya. Biar ku juga semangat ngelanjutin ni cerita  
**FP Gudang Fanfic Sasuhina-Indo** : Kaget bener dimasukin gudang fanfic o.0 gak bayar kan?  
**Guest** : Kok tahu ? Kuro reinkarnasi Sasuke?Just kidding  
**Nurul. wn** :Yup, terima kasih  
**Fitria Toushirou** : update ini dulu ya  
**Shusiechi. hiyoniraga** : Terima kasih say! Tetap baca dan review ya : D  
**Syura** : Akhir Sasuhina. Tapi kuakui pair favoritku disini Kurohina  
**Guest** : Terima kasih. Amin  
**Bluerose** : Kau paranormal ya? yup, mereka akan bertemu  
**Molika-chan**: oke ini chapter tambahan  
**Thief Detect** : Tetap lanjutkan membaca kalau penasaran  
**Silfani Sandra** : ini genre campuran nak. Ini saya update chapter tambahan dulu  
**Diane Ungu** : Oke terima kasih, tetap semangat review juga ya  
**Mbik Si kambing** : tetap semangat review juga ya  
**123 go** : Oke terima kasih tetap baca dan review ya  
**Audhitaputri** : kurohina emang the best kok, hihihih  
**Moofstar** : oya? coba tebak yang berikutnya gimana?  
**Nivellia Neil** : Death chara ada, Hinata mati bisa jadi. Selengkapnya tetap baca dan review ya kalo penasaran  
**Momechi Rukika** : Sasuhina tunangan sejak kecil  
**Aqiumo** : Oke aku cepetin deh buat kamu  
**Yukori Kazaqi** : Ini udah ngebut  
**Anne Garbo** : Ini udah ngebut say  
**Risufuyayui** : Iya makanya tetap dukung saya ya biar tidak hiatus  
**Desy dimple** :Terima kasih maaf update kelamaan moga-moga kali ini gak mengecewakan  
**Lavender Bithy Chan** : Iya ini sudah update meski cuma chapter tambahan doang

Untuk yang lain silence reader terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya.

I Love u all

**_Lightning Chrome_**  
**_The CrazyCruel of Author_**


End file.
